


Lost and Found Arc

by Mordeckakis



Series: Temmie-frisk AU [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Depression, Domestic Violence, Dreams and Nightmares, F/F, F/M, Incest, Mother-Son Relationship, Parent/Child Incest, Past Domestic Violence, Past Sexual Abuse, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Running Away, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred, Suicide Attempt, Therapy, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-14 15:25:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 28
Words: 71,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19276078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mordeckakis/pseuds/Mordeckakis
Summary: After the events of the God-Mode Arc, Frisk and Chara get another year older and another year sadder. They fall into a depression, feeling the extreme sting of the past, and become unable to break out of it on their own. Meanwhile, Asriel and Toriel accidentally gain a new perspective on their relationship, one that isn't exactly "correct" in the eyes of others. Regardless, Frisk and Chara's friends and family band together to try and help both the hybrids, bringing two people who aren't corporeal into the fray of depression, depravity, and desolation tied together with a loss of determination.





	1. Another Year Older

**Author's Note:**

> This whole story has a lot of controversial themes. Most of this is because I wrote this story when I was feeling depressed. I took my emotions and brought them to "life", so called. So, I'm warning you now so you don't get shocked later. Although this stuff IS canon to my AU, my emotions had a major role in it, and if it offends, I'm sorry you had to see me take it out on the characters. Truly, I am. Okay. Go ahead and read.
> 
>  
> 
> Oh, also, Frisk shows signs of possibly a mild form of Post Traumatic Stress Disorder.

Another Year Older (Lost and Found Arc)

* * *

  
  
It was Frisk’s birthday again. This time, however, it fell on a weekend. He was in the living room, playing video games with Chara. She seemed to be winning.

“Ha! Fucking got your ass, Frisk!” Chara said, scoring a hit.

“Not for long!” Frisk retaliated.

They both started to mash buttons repeatedly against each other, not gaining ground or losing any. But the stalemate ended with Chara as victorious.

“YES!! In your fucking face, Yasuhiro!”

“Fuck you, Dreemurr! You just got lucky!”

“Lucky enough to rip you a new one, bitch!”

Chara gloated as boisterously as she could. She wanted her victory as well known as possible. Suddenly, she heard Toriel coming down the steps.

“Chara, I am glad you and Frisk are enjoying yourselves, but please try not to be so loud. I am currently grading some papers.” Requested Toriel.

“Sorry, mom. I was just busy owning Frisk at this fucking VIDEO GAME!”

Chara refused to let her victory go unnoticed. She felt like she was on top of the world. Frisk was just sitting there, wallowing in loss.

“Really, Chara? You couldn’t let me win on my birthday?”

“Sorry, Frisk. I’m legal now, so that means I’m a fucking adult!”

“How are you an adult?! I thought MY birthday was September the 3rd!”

“So is mine. Thanks to that technicality, I’m 18 now!”

Frisk wagged his tail in glee, and barked happily.

“Does that mean you and I can fi-”

“No, it doesn’t because you’re still only 17. Thanks to that technicality, no, we can’t fuck yet!”

“Aww, come on!”

Frisk lamented that he still wasn’t legal yet. He wanted to be intimate with Chara right then and there. But he relented.

“Okay, fine. Another time, another room. But not here. Not now.”

Frisk’s rational mind won out over his primal instincts. He restrained his nature, just for Chara’s sake. Toriel got their attention as she approached Frisk.

“Anyway, like I said, I am glad that you two are having fun with other.” She said, placing her hands on Frisk’s shoulders.

Upon doing this, Frisk felt a twinge in his reflexes. It felt like he remembered what Rhonda tried to do to him last year. He could still remember the look in her eyes, the way she tried to

force herself onto him. The memories flooded Frisk’s mind quickly. Being unable to take it, he reacted badly.

“Hey, wait! Don’t touch me!” He said, backing away from Toriel, who tried to get closer to him.

“Hmm? Oh, Frisk, I wa-”

“PLEASE JUST… please just don’t touch me like that, okay?”

“Frisk, it’s fine. No one is going-”

“ **STOP! JUST STOP!**  Please don’t get close to me! I don’t wanna be touched, please!”

Frisk let his fear take over him. He held himself closely, trying to make himself stop trembling. Chara noticed this, and tried to come to him.

“Frisk, are you gonna be okay?” She said in a soft voice.

“Y-y-yeah! Yeah, I’ll be fine. I just… need to not be touched, okay?”

Frisk scurried up to his room on all fours, forgetting what happened before Toriel touched his shoulders. Chara, worried that Frisk might hurt himself, ran after him.

“Frisk! Frisk, it’s okay! Rhonda’s dead now! She couldn’t try anything if she wanted to!”

Chara made it to Frisk’s room, only to find him hiding under the covers. He started trembling again as Chara felt his tail. She quickly moved her hand away, confirming that Frisk was triggered by Toriel’s touch.

“Please don’t touch me like that. I don’t want this. You don’t get to rape me and not expect me to fight back!” Frisk mumbled to himself while crying.

“Frisk, It’s me, Chara.” Chara said softly to Frisk.

“I know Rhonda is still scaring you, but she’s dead now. She can’t hurt you anymore.”

Chara’s words seemed to have gotten to Frisk, as he managed to snap out of it. Cautiously, he looked outward to the young adult.

“Chara. Oh, thank God. It’s you!”

“Yeah. It’s me, Chara.”

Frisk jumped onto Chara, happily licking her face as they both fell over. Chara laughed as her boyfriend got affectionate on her face with his tongue.

“Eesh! Stop already!” Chara said, trying to push Frisk off of her.

He obeyed without question, and sat up on his bed, wagging his tail happily and smiling at Chara.

“Wow. You really are acting like a dog, huh?” Inquired Chara.

“My mom said we temmies are more closely related to dogs, even though we look more similar to cats.” Replied a humbled Frisk.

“Well, that explains the chew toy in your drawer.”

“Yeah. Sorry.”

“Me too.”

“What are you sorry for?”

“Humiliating you in Hyper Relative Roundhouse.”

“Oh, yeah. I forgot. How was I supposed to know you knew how to play as literally EVERY LAST CHARACTER?!”

“Because I beat Asriel, even when I had the weakest character in the game and he had the strongest.”

“You beat a boss monster that had Emperor Spike with Duchess Cherry?”

“Yeah, I did. And he ran off like a sore loser, too.”

“No, he ran off when you farted in his face after you won.”

“He was being an asshole; he deserved it. Also, it was super funny.”

“To you it was. You had a bunch of Mexican food that day.”

“So? It’s good stuff! Calienté was my favorite Mexican food joint until I couldn’t leave the bathroom that one night. They made my burrito way too spicy.”

“You had diablo sauce all over your burrito, even when we warned you it already had jalapeńos tucked inside the tortilla!”

“Well, my hindsight’s 20/20. But you gotta admit, his humiliation was deserved. And it was worth it.”

“It was worth being stuck in the bathroom for 30 minutes without leaving for fear that you would end up shitting yourself before you got to bed?”

“Okay, fine. I could’ve thought it out a little more.”

“Thank you. But I will admit, it was… kinda funny when you farted in Asriel’s face. He did deserve it.”

“Told ya. Sorry you guys had to use all the Pieshawl, though. Didn’t know it would smell that bad. I’m never doing that again.”

“Thank God, Chara. What was even in that burrito, anyway?”

“Refried beans, peppers, shrimp, and aged cheese.”

“Oh. That’s why. You’re never going to Calienté again, got it?”

“I’m an adult, bitch! I can eat what I want, where I want, when I want, for whatever reason I want. If I wanna eat at Calienté again, I’ll do it. And you can’t stop me; you’re only 17.”

Frisk got frustrated with Chara after she gloated about her technical correctness.

“Fine. Be that way. See if I care, Chara.”

“I WILL be that way. Because I’m an adult, and you’re still just a kid.”

Chara stuck her tongue out rudely at Frisk, taunting him for his age. Frisk got angry, and started bringing up his hand. Then, he revealed his claws, confirming that he was not amused at

Chara’s mockery of him. Chara saw he was fuming, and stopped before he could use her skin as a scratching post.

“Okay. I’m sorry. Put the goddamn claws away, please.”

Chara didn’t want to get scratched up by Frisk.

“That’s better. Now don’t taunt me like that again, unless you want me to enjoy what happens after that.” Frisk said, smiling sadistically.

Chara stopped showing any sign of joy upon hearing Frisk threaten her.

“You better reel that shit in, and now, before I file your claws down.” She said with her creepy face, completely unamused.

“I’d like to see you try.”

“Fine. Just remember you made me do this, ‘partner’.”

Chara quickly grabbed her phone, got on her contacts, and after a short period of ringing, she simply uttered “wolfbane”. Then Sans and Gaster teleported into the room and held Frisk’s arms out.

“ ** _HEY! WHAT ARE YOU GUYS DOING?!_** ”

“CHARA, HURRY! Dad and I can’t hold him down forever!” Sans said, struggling to keep his grip on Frisk.

Chara quickly grabbed some nailclippers and a file, and she gave Frisk a manicure by force. She snipped the claws on his hands quickly, then proceeded to quickly file his hands just before Sans lost his grip on Frisk’s arm. Frisk treid to run away, but Chara tripped him before he could get to the doorway. She took the opportunity to grab Frisk by his arms again. Chara brought him back to Sans and Gaster, who proceeded to take off both of his shoes, intending to give him a pedicure. Gaster held Frisk’s legs still, getting cursed at by the temmie-human hybrid, while Sans quickly filed his claws as fast as he could. He used the nailclippers to get rid of the bulk of the sharp claws; the file wore the edge down to a nub as the remainer. Gaster and Sans signaled to Chara, confirming they were done with his claws. Then she let go of Frisk, completely out of breath. Frisk was not happy with the forced mani/pedi.

“ ** _I CAN’T BELIEVE YOU ACTUALLY FILED MY CLAWS, CHARA!_** ” He shouted angrily as Chara finished catching her breath.

“I told you never to test me, motherfucker. I can’t believe you really didn’t believe me.” Chara said with her creepy face.

“How was I supposed to know you were serious?! I need my fucking claws, Chara!”

“Shut up! You already know they’ll just grow back! Besides, you brought this on yourself, dipshit. I told you to reel it in, or I would file your claws down!”

“ ** _THAT DOESN’T MEAN YOU SHOULD JUST GO AND DO IT!_** ”

“ **OH WELL FOR YOU, FRISK!**  Not my fault you have claws and chose to use them to threaten me!”

“But it IS your fault that you made me go and try to use them!”

“Bro.” Sans started saying to Frisk as he brought him to his empty eyesocketed face.

“Don’t blame it on Chara. You’re the one at fault.”

Frisk relented to Sans and Gaster, who also had empty eyesockets, coupled with a creepy smile.

“Okay, fine. Chara had nothing to do with that. You and Gaster can go now if you want.”

“Frisk had a mental breakdown before I called you two over. He was crying.” Chara blurted out.

Frisk’s tail frizzed out, and Sans had a sullen expression on his face. His big brother reflex activated, and he held Frisk close to him, petting him on his head softly.

“Hey, it’s alright, bro. Rhonda ain’t here no more, 'kay?” Sans said, immediately feeling the memory pass through him.

“Yes, Frisk. Talrok and Rhonda will never find their way back here. You do not have to worry about her trying to molest you. That much is certain.” Gaster reassured.

Frisk felt the twinge again. However, its prominence was drowned out by Sans’ love and support. The fear lurked around his mind, however.

“Gaster, how do you know about that? I didn’t absorb you or anything.” Asked a nervous Frisk.

“Sans and Papyrus told me everything. The other monsters confirmed it all. Well, the ones that you absorbed. Especially Toriel and Asgore.”

“So they also told you that the second that they heard me admit Rhonda tried to rape me, your sons wanted to kill Rhonda?”

“Yes.”

Gaster smacked Sans lightly in the back of his head.

“I’m not saying they were right to want that, but they were just being a little overprotective. I can empathize with that.”

“Yeah, well Paps and I didn’t want Rhonda getting away with what she did to ya. That’s why we considered such an extreme measure.” Sans said in his defense.

“That doesn’t mean you have permission to just kill someone, Sans.”

“Sorry, dad.”

“Yes, you are. But you’re not in trouble. Now let’s take our leave.”

“Sure thing, dad. See ya, bro.”

“Bye, Sans.” Frisk said as Gaster and Sans teleported out of Frisk’s room.

Frisk plopped back down on his bed, emotionally exhausted by the sudden whirlwind of feelings he just experienced.

“Why can’t I just shake off what happened?” Frisk asked to himself aloud.

Chara plopped down next to him, also feeling a little winded.

“Good question. I ask myself the same thing about my trauma.” She said.

They both groaned to themselves, regretting the fact that they have emotions.

“Why can’t we just be numb like Asriel was?” They asked in unison as they both started to cry.

Chara made her way to the doorway before she started crying harder.

“Frisk, it’s okay if you need to be alone right now. I do too.” She said, sniffling.

She closed the door on Frisk and ran to her room. She threw herself on her bed, crying silently into her pillow. Neither one of them forgot what they learned about their past, especially not Frisk. Chara may have taken it just as hard, but try as she did, she succumbed to her misery and secluded herself to let her tears flow freely. Neither of them were okay, and they didn’t want anyone to know the fullest extent of the wreckage that was their mental state. Their descent into unfathomable sadness began, and they couldn’t slow it down at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this is a very serious story, but does anyone else think it's weird that Chara likes Mexican food? I think so, but I'm not gonna judge.


	2. Another Year Sadder

Another Year Sadder (Lost and Found Arc)

* * *

  
As Chara and Frisk cried to themselves on their beds, they realized that they might have been loud enough for Toriel to hear. Chara panicked and tried to make her eyes look less reddened. She hastily grabbed teardrops to try and nurse her eyes, trying to hide her sadness from her mother. Toriel walked up the steps to Chara’s room and knocked.

“Chara, sweetheart, are you okay?” Asked Toriel.

Chara felt a surge of terror as her mind was awash with all the possible outcomes. She couldn’t think straight because she was so scared of how Toriel would react at that point. Perhaps she would smother Chara with kindness, not letting her have peace? Or maybe she would be made to say exactly what was wrong with her? Chara didn’t want to be around anyone right now, but she quickly quenched her thirsty eyes with teardrops and hurried to her door, forcing a placcid smile onto her face. As she opened up, Toriel was standing right outside her door, ready to talk to her.

“Oh, hey, mom. What’s up?” Chara asked nonchalantly.  
  
“What is ‘up’, as you so put it, is that I am going to the grocery store to get some items for dinner tonight. I was wondering if you and Frisk would like to join me.”  
  
“Actually, mom, I was wondering, if it wasn’t too much trouble, maybe Frisk and I could have a nice, romantic dinner on our own?”  
  
“Oh, so you and Frisk do not want what I am planning to cook. Very well. Here is 75 dollars. I hope you two enjoy your evening.”  
  
“We will, mom. Thank you.”  
  
“You are welcome, my child. Now I am off to the store. Do not bother waiting up for me; I am certain that you two are responsible enough to return home before 1 am.”  
  
“It’s okay, mom. You have nothing to worry about.”  
  
With that set of words being followed by Toriel walking down the steps and shutting the door behind her, Chara went to Frisk’s room. She was not okay at all. She barged in, worried about Frisk.  
  
“Frisk, you still with me?” She said, noticing his trembling and whimpering.  
  
“Yeah, I’m still here. I’m just feeling really scared right now.” Frisk mumbled in a traumatized tone.  
  
“So am I. I swear mom almost heard us. We can’t just let people know how we’re feeling. They’ll think we’re fucking daffy!”  
  
“No, they’ll just throw themselves into our problems. I know they mean well, but they shouldn’t be burdening themselves with our problems. We don’t even deserve it.”  
  
“I know.”  
  
Frisk and Chara shared a hug as they cried on each others shoulders silently.  
  
“I miss my mom and dad.” Said Chara.  
  
“I know. I bet they were great people.” Replied Frisk.  
  
“They were incredibly kind and totally innocent to everyone that met them. So yeah, they were great people. I just wish they were still with me.”  
  
“Yeah. I wish they were here too. You know, so I could meet them, and they could meet my parents.”  
  
As they spoke to each other, they both started to calm down.  
  
“You know, I bet our parents would hit it off with each other. My mom and dad, they would’ve loved you, Frisk.”  
  
“Then I’m glad my parents love you, too.”  
  
Frisk and Chara shared a smile with each other, and they kissed with their tears drying from their eyes. They shared a small chuckle and held each other close.  
  
“I love you, Chara.”  
  
“I love you too, Frisk.”  
  
They placcidly smiled at each other again, feeling a mix of sorrow and contentedness within each other, almost as if they were speaking a language only they knew to each other.  
  
“Alright. Mom gave me some money so we could go out and get us something special. I was wondering if you’d… like to go out with me?”  
  
“Really? Are you sure?”  
  
“Yes. I’m sure. I wanted to be alone with you, so I think having a nice dinner alone would be better for us.”  
  
“Good point. I’ll get dressed.”  
  
“Great. See you in a bit, hun.”  
  
Chara gave Frisk a little peck on the cheek before going back to her room and getting ready to go out on the town. Frisk smiled as he clasped his cheek and remembered the feeling of her lips. He focused on that good memory long enough to get dressed properly.  
  
At about 6pm, Chara and Frisk went out to dinner. They were hoping to be discreet, so they used their powers to get there as quickly as possible. Unbeknownst to them, Asriel was watching the whole thing.  
  
“Yeah, that’s right, you two.” He said, letting Flowey show himself.  
  
“Go on your little date. I wonder what will happen that could make it go wrong? Perhaps the food will be overpriced, and you’ll be forced to leave? Or maybe there’ll be an overwhelming amount of humans for Chara, and she’ll immediately want to be secluded?”  
  
Due to Flowey’s personality resurfacing, Asriel started using his magic to burrow to Chara and Frisk’s destination.  
  
“Don’t worry, you little best friend stealer. My plan isn’t homicide, for this is SO much more interesting.”  
  
Asriel cackled evily before he completely buried himself into the ground. Then as he went subterranean, he used his magic to guide him to their destination.  
  
About 10 minutes later, both Frisk and Chara made it to where they were going, which allowed them to turn off their invisibility spells they casted. Asriel was close by, but, because of the way he followed them, was forced to hide in the bushes. He peered out to find Chara and Frisk dressed up. Chara was wearing a simple dress, and Frisk went a little further, having a vest on his dress shirt and slacks. He even had dress shoes on as well to accompany Chara wearing fancy slippers. Her heels weren’t as high as most women would wear, due to her hating high heels. Asriel was stunned.  
  
“What the fuck? Chara doesn’t normally wear this fancy get up! She looks stacked right now! Her dress is hugging her ass too hard, and…”  
  
Asriel stopped himself, noticing that Frisk and Chara were getting close to the door. He camouflaged himself into his surroundings just enough to keep Chara and Frisk from getting suspicious. After he was sure they didn’t see him, he got out of the bushes, watching through the window.  
  
They entered the place, ordering a table. It seems the restaurant wasn’t very full, as there weren’t a lot of people. They ordered a table nearby the window so they could have a look outside while they ate. Asriel noticed they were walking to him, so he ducked down before he could be spotted.  
  
“Whew! That was close!” He said with his eyes closed.  
  
“Yes, it was.” Agreed a voice.  
  
Asriel instantly got startled and almost screamed, silencing himself before he could cause a scene. He looked up and saw his parents, alongside the skeletons and Gaster. Asriel immediately lost his fear, replacing it with irritation.  
  
“Oh, it’s just 'Smiley Trashbag’ and his pasta-loving faggot o-”  
  
Sans stomped on Asriel’s chest and smacked the top of his head with a bone. Asriel let out a hushed grunt as he got lifted up by Papyrus.  
  
“Now then…” He started with glowing eyesockets.  
  
“Would you like to talk to my brother like that again?”  
  
Papyrus started choking him. Asriel tried to make him let go, but Papyrus kept a creepy smile as his eyesockets started flooding enough energy to encase his body with an aura.  
  
“Okay, okay. I give!” Asriel rasped in defeat.  
  
Papyrus promptly let go of Asriel’s neck, letting him drop to the ground. Asriel caught his breath, trying to recover from getting choked out by Papyrus. Then his parents bent down to his level.  
  
“You do realize you deserved that, correct?” Asked a thoroughly disappointed Toriel.  
  
“Yes, I realize it, mom! I just didn’t expect Papyrus to choke me out!”  
  
“I thought I told you NEVER to say that word to anyone, Asriel.” Said Asgore.  
  
“You mean 'faggot’?”  
  
“YES, THAT ONE!”  
  
Everybody shushed Asgore as he picked up Asriel and held him to his face to yell at him.  
  
“Sorry. Forgot. Yes, that one. It’s derogatory to people who are homosexual, and I told you never to say it.”  
  
“I know. I know. Sorry. But why are you guys here anyway? I thought mom was making dinner.”  
  
“Let me be clear, Asriel.” Said Toriel.  
  
“I wanted to make an excuse to leave Chara and Frisk alone for a little while. We have all noticed that something is wrong with them. They seem to be holding on to their painful past, unable to let go for fear of them repeating it.”  
  
“Well, maybe they just wanted to keep us from seeing something wrong with them. Chara’s been real secretive lately. I think since she remembered exactly what happened back then, she’s just been sad that she’ll never get to see her birth parents again.”  
  
“Frisk hasn’t exactly been social, either.” Said Gaster.  
  
“Ever since I’ve started working at Ebott High this semester, Frisk has been keeping to himself. I can tell how smart he is. It’s possible that with everything that happened to him, he’s become… reluctant to become visible without seeking him out. He’s become withdrawn.”  
  
“Yes. Our little brother is hurting right now, and he doesn’t want to show it.” Agreed Papyrus sadly.  
  
“He seems to not want to do anything as much as he used to. Even my spaghetti doesn’t seem to cheer him up.”  
  
“Yes, well I am certain that Frisk initially needed time to absorb all of the shock that he experienced from the previous year. He thought he was human all of his life, but it turned out he wasn’t, and he hasn’t gotten over it yet, so he’s starting to react in ways he normally wouldn’t.”  
  
“Well, that explains why he doesn’t go outside as much as he used to.” Said Asriel.  
  
“You know what? I was planning to just watch from afar, but I think we’ll need a closer look. Let’s get inside.”  
  
“Not so fast!” Toriel said, grabbing his son by his arm before he could go inside.  
  
“We cannot just go inside like this; it would be too suspicious!”  
  
Toriel held out her arms, and used her magic to alter her wardrobe, spicing it up to look like she was ready for a date.  
  
“There. Now this is more like it.”  
  
Asriel was immediately embarrassed and frustrated. His own mother was using her own magic to make herself look more attractive, and she didn’t even teach him how to make his clothes go from rags to riches. He and Flowey were not amused in even the slightest, and Toriel saw it.  
  
“Aww, what’s the matter?” She said.  
  
“Do you and Flowey want to learn how to use this spell? I never did teach you, did I? For shame. Then again, someone who kills innocent people should never need to know how to perform such a spell.”  
  
Asriel reached a boiling point, thanks to his mother trolling him.  
  
“ **THEN HOW THE FUCK AM I SUPPOSED TO BLEND IN, YOU FUCKING BITCH?!** ” He shouted with his black scleras and facial markings showing.  
  
Toriel refused to let that stand, so she smacked Asriel in the face with a firey stare, violently grabbed him and brought him to her face.  
  
“You listen to me, you little piece of shit!” She started seething.  
  
“First of all, we’re trying to blend in, NOT stand out! We don’t need to hear your fucking mouth turn into a megaphone, you hear me?!”  
  
Asriel got extremely scared. He didn’t want to see his mother like this. “Yes, mom” was all the young boss monster could say.  
  
“Good. Second of all, someone who goes around killing innocent creatures just because they can DOESN’T deserve to learn such a spell! You better get that through your thick head! Killers like you don’t deserve to be camouflaged, and if you EVER talk to me like that again, I will beat your sorry ass in front of everyone right here and now. Do I make myself clear?!”  
  
Asriel cowered in front of his mother. He knew despite the extra soul power, he had no chance against her.  
  
“Crystal, ma'am.” He said, starting to cry.  
  
“Good. Now hand me the bag, Sans.”  
  
Toriel’s attitude and tone instantly made a quick turnaround as Sans threw a duffel bag to her. She caught it, and inside was a suit specifically for Asriel. The young boss monster was speechless as he dried his tears and put on the outfit. Everyone else, quickly and quietly, got ready to enter the establishment. They were going to learn what was so important to Frisk and Chara that they had to keep it a secret. Or at least that’s what they hoped.


	3. Spy Monsters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frisk and Chara's monster family try to spy on the hybrids, and they learn something of Chara's past over a century ago.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chara admits to killing someone when she was younger. Also, Asriel and Toriel put on an act to make it look like they aren't related. Read this chapter at your own risk.

Spy Monsters (Lost and Found Arc)

* * *

  
As they went inside, all of them tried to look as elegant as possible. Then came the ordering of tables.  
  
“Everybody spread out; we need to look as inconspicuous as possible.” Whispered Toriel.  
  
“Got it. But what about who’s sitting where, mom?” Asked Asriel.  
  
“You’re with me, Asriel. Gaster and his sons will sit with each other.”  
  
“And dad?”  
  
Asgore looked at Toriel with hopeful eyes, who greeted the look with irritation.  
  
“He doesn’t need anyone to be with him.” Asgore looked away pitfully, crying to himself mentally.  
  
“Mom, come on. If dad’s alone, there’s no telling what could happen. We might be spotted from a mile away.”  
  
Toriel let out a frustrated groan, admitting Asriel was right. Asgore being alone could be a tell that Frisk and Chara were being watched by them. She decided to change the plan.  
  
“Asgore…” She started as Asgore perked up almost instantly.  
  
“You sit with the good doctor and his family. If you want two to a table, you’ll have to sort it out for yourselves.”  
  
Well, Asgore certainly wasn’t expecting that to happen. _Toriel changed her mind about me being alone? It’s not an ideal pairing, but it’ll do_ , he said to himself.  
  
“Very well. Gaster, you don’t mind if I share one with you, do you?” Asgore said, placcidly smiling at the doctor.  
  
“Of course not, your majesty.” Replied Gaster.  
  
“I didn’t think so. Glad we could work it out.”  
  
“Cool. Paps and I’ll get a table to ourselves. Can’t be too obvious.” Agreed Sans.  
  
“Very well, then.” Papyrus declared, agreeing with the notion.  
  
“I, the great Papyrus, shall take this moment to hone his skills in espionage! Sans, you shall assist me! Make sure that spell doesn’t wear off, and let’s decide on a good reason as to why we’re even here, just in case we DO get caught!”  
  
All of them stopped right in their tracks the second Papyrus said those words. They couldn’t believe they forgot to come up with an alibi, just in case anything went wrong. No one could think of anything. Then, came a shining opportunity from the window. They saw a certain fire monster going towards the door with food in their hands. They seemed to be giving the food to someone that was waiting in their chair to eat it outside. Upon seeing this, Sans smiled and flooded his eyesocket enough to give him a glow of yellow and cyan.  
  
“Grillby.” He said, turning his head to his father, who opened his right eyesocket fully, only to illuminate both of them with pupils.  
  
“Yes. I never thought that man would prove useful.” Gaster said, congratuling his son for his quick thinking.  
  
“Everybody follow my lead. Dad, Asgore, stick together. Tori, Azzy, agree with my story. Pap, you’re with me.”  
  
After the plan was set, the monsters walked inside, trying to keep a cool facade, despite the fact that they were all internally screaming, especially Asriel. They all made it to the door. Sans and Papyrus went in first, then Asgore and Gaster, and finally Toriel and Asriel.  
  
After walking through the doorway, they met up with Grillby, who was taking over as a host for them specifically.  
  
“Hey, Grillbz.” Sans said, acting cooler than a cucumber.  
  
“Can we get a few tables, please? One near Frisk and Chara, especially?”  
  
Grillby was initially silent for a moment. Everyone but Sans waited with baited breath.  
  
“…Follow me.” Grillby said quietly while motioning them to follow him.  
  
They did as he said, and Toriel and Asriel got a table far enough away to make themselves hidden from everyone, Sans and Papyrus had a perfect listening spot, but they couldn’t see Frisk or Chara, and Asgore and Gaster got a table where they could see them clearly, but their conversation would be somewhat quiet. Then Grillby approached Sans and Papyrus, and he handed them menus. He did the same to Asgore, Gaster, Toriel and Asriel. Asriel grabbed his phone and texted them all, asking if they can see or hear anything from Frisk or Chara. They all had their respective responses, based on where they were sat. Before Grillby left Sans’ table, the skeleton grabbed his arm.  
  
“Thanks for the help, Grillby.” He said with a thumbs up.  
  
Grillby repeated his silence-before-speaking tactic.  
  
“…Don’t get too close.” He warned, pointing to Frisk and Chara.  
  
Sans nodded his head, confirming he would heed the fire monster’s word. Sans and Papyrus got ready to listen in on Frisk and Chara’s conversation; Gaster and Asgore kept an eye on them both without looking suspicious; Asriel and Toriel were at the mercy of the other two groups as Frisk and Chara finally spoke to each other, unaware they were being watched.  
  
“Hey, Frisk?” Asked Chara sadly.  
  
“Yeah?” Frisk replied, mirroring Chara’s emotion.  
  
“Do you think… anyone would ever forgive me for what I did?”  
  
“What do you mean?”  
  
“When I was younger, I was living wherever I could in my village. I had no home because they burned it down, no one wanted me in their house because of what I was, and I had to steal whatever I could just to stay alive.”  
  
Chara started tearing up again. Sans and Papyrus heard what Chara was saying, reacting to the shock with empty eyesockets. Frisk’s cat ears listed to the sides of his head, expressing his empathy even more, alongside his face.  
  
“They never treated you like you mattered?”  
  
“No, they didn’t. After they found out what mom and dad were, they murdered my own mother in cold blood. My father took her soul, grief-sticken over his loss, and they both used their power to try and protect me. My father locked my soul to try and disguise me, but it didn’t work. They all saw what I was. They all knew of me.”  
  
“Did they know about that prophecy, too?”  
  
“Most of them didn’t. One man knew.”  
  
“What was his name?”  
  
“I don’t know. But years after losing my parents, one day he found me and told me he knew what I was, and I was ‘destined’ to do. He told me he would stop that prophecy from coming true, but he would take my soul to do so. He was going to use it to destroy every last monster in Mount Ebott. And then, with the combined power of his soul and mine, he would rule the world, and anyone who would try to oppose him would be killed.”  
  
Frisk whimpered to himself, tearing up at what Chara was saying.  
  
“So that’s why you killed him. It was just you defending yourself.”  
  
“Mmhm.”  
  
Chara started crying after remembering she almost got killed as a little girl. Frisk hugged Chara, whimpering with tears in his eyes.  
  
“I’m sorry that happened for you like that, Chara.”  
  
“Don’t apologize, Frisk. You didn’t send him to do it.”  
  
“I know. I just think you needed someone to sympathize with. That’s all I need sometimes.”  
  
“Frisk, that’s very sweet of you, but you need to let go; you might cause a scene.”  
  
“Right.”  
  
Frisk went back on his side of the table. Then, an uncomfortable, depressing silence was shared between the two. They remained that way until Grillby came over to their table.  
  
“Hmm? Oh hi, Grillby. How long have you been working here?” Frisk asked, noticing the silent flame.  
  
Grillby did a third take of his silence-then-words gimmick.  
  
“…Two weeks.” He said, holding a pen and pad.  
  
“…What do you want?”  
  
“I’ll take the special for tonight, Grillby. What’ll you have, Chara?”  
  
“I’ll just take a quesadilla and some tomato soup.” Replied Chara.  
  
Grillby started writing down their order.  
  
“…Okay.” He said as he left their table. After being left alone, Frisk and Chara put their heads down on the table, ready to burst into tears.  
  
“How long do we have to keep this up, Chara?” Frisk mumbled through the tablecloth.  
  
“I don’t know, and I don’t care. I just want to go home after this, and just be with you.” Replied Chara.  
  
“These humans are making me uncomfortably lucid.”  
  
“All humans do that to you, Chara.”  
  
“And why the fuck wouldn’t they? They say they learned their lesson, but those protests are saying otherwise.”  
  
“Protests spearheaded by humans against monsters are prohibited worldwide, Chara. Same goes for protests against humans by monsters.”  
  
“That doesn’t mean they won’t do it, Frisk. Don’t you think things will just go back to what they were before?”  
  
“Oh, so you DID forget after all.”  
  
Frisk held Chara close to him, and opened his eyes wide. They started glowing red, confirming Frisk was angry.  
  
“You and I are more powerful than everyone on the planet except Asriel. If they fuck us over, we can put the screws to whoever did it, and snatch their soul right out of their body. Everyone knows it now, so that’s why they’re trying to stay on our good side.”  
  
“The other reason behind that is because you and I can level cities now. And the worst part is it’s not even hard for us. One snap of the fingers is enough to level the entire city. The only arguable good news is we don’t wanna have to do that.”  
  
“I know. I know.”  
  
Frisk let go of Chara and slumped back down in his chair.  
  
“I just wish we could just forget all this and act like it never happened, but we can’t because it did.”  
  
Frisk started crying again.  
  
“Creatures like us… we don’t get to be happy, you know?”  
  
Chara made her creepy face, trying to hide her sadness.  
  
“Frisk, where did we go wrong?”  
  
“I don’t know, but I don’t wanna find out anymore.”  
  
Chara started laughing to try to hide the pain, but to no avail. She and Frisk held each other, using each other’s shoulder to cry on. After a moment, they noticed Grillby coming to them with their order. They dried their tears quickly to try to ward off his suspicions. Then, the fire monster set their order down onto the table.  
  
“Thank you, Grillby.” Said Chara.  
  
Grillby simply gave them a thumbs up while doing his method of speech again.  
  
“…Enjoy.” He said before leaving them so they could eat in peace.  
  
As they ate their food, Grillby went to Sans and Papyrus.  
  
“…Be gentle.” He said to Sans.  
  
“I heard what they said. I had them all wrong. They’re really feeling remorse over the past.” Sans admitted.  
  
“I guess I had them all wrong, after all.”  
  
Sans texted Toriel and Asriel about what Frisk and Chara said to each other. He let a few tears come out as he typed. Toriel and Asriel were surprised. They were suffering, and they didn’t want to say anything to anyone. Asriel took it harder than Toriel did, both of whom silently cried, learning that Chara and Frisk need help. It hurt even worse because they didn’t trust anyone enough to let them in.  
  
Suddenly, a human waiter ended up coming to Toriel and Asriel, assuming they weren’t even related.  
  
“Hello, both of you.” He said.  
  
“Glad you could come tonight. May I take your order?”  
  
Toriel and Asriel got caught off guard. They weren’t expecting anyone to come to them. Good thing they had some money to make it look authentic. Asriel summoned his inner Flowey acting skills, and put them to work.  
  
“Oh, yeah, sure. No problem.” He said, calmly.  
  
“I’ll take the smoked salmon with a side of cauliflower and steamed carrots. What about you, Phoebe?”  
  
Toriel was shocked. Her son knew how to act like he was someone else completely different. _Is this really my son? It couldn’t be_ , she thought. She couldn’t leave Asriel acting on his own, so she took what she was given and ran with it.  
  
“Me? Maybe I could go with a 16 ounce steak and some boiled potatoes and green beans.” She said, trying to act like someone different.  
  
“Okay. And your names?” The waiter said, taking the order down.  
  
“Make it out to Dante and Phoebe. This is Dante.”  
  
“You don’t mind if I ask how you guys met, do you?”  
  
“Dating site. Paired us up. Didn’t think we’d be a good match, but I was clearly wrong about that. I mean, look at him. Isn’t he just stunningly cute or what?”  
  
Asriel was screaming internally, but he kept up the facade.  
  
“You talking about me or yourself? Just saying, stunning says more about you than it does me.” He said with a face cool as a cucumber.  
  
“Dante, not in front of him. He’s our waiter.”  
  
“That shouldn’t matter to you. In fact, you don’t really care, do you?”  
  
“No, I guess not.”  
  
The two boss monsters licked their lips like they expecting a meal. Asriel raised his eyebrows suggestively at Toriel, who responded by grabbing him and passionately kissing him. He returned the affection. After a few seconds, they stopped. Toriel let out a couple of labored breaths of excitement.  
  
“You know, after we blow this joint, Phoebe, there’s more where that came from.”  
  
“You always know how to turn me on, don’t you, Dante?”  
  
The waiter was impressed by the show he got for free.  
  
“I’ll be back with your stuff, but let me give you some rolls first.” He said, taking his leave.  
  
“Sure. Take your time.”  
  
After the waiter left them, the two boss monsters turned red. Toriel shuddered with disgust; Asriel put his head down on the table, trying to muffle his screams.  
  
“What… the FUCK… did we just get ourselves into?!” He said, regretting his choices of words.  
  
“Please do not ask me anything. I am still asking myself why that felt good.” Toriel replied, thoroughly grossed out with herself.

Asriel lifted his head, shocked by what his mother admitted. He whispered his frustrations to her.  
  
“You enjoyed that, mom? Why?”  
  
“You enjoyed it, too! Admit it!”  
  
“Alright, fine. I’ll admit you’re a good kisser, mom. Made me forget I was your son for a split second.”  
  
“I suppose I am where you got your acting skills from.”  
  
“I guess. Being Flowey for several decades gave me enough time to perfect it.”  
  
“Good. I suppose there was one good thing about becoming a flower that you put to good use. Now let’s hope you don’t go back to killing innocent creatures.”  
  
“Mom, I told you 'never again’. I learned my lesson.”  
  
“Don’t call me 'mom’ while we’re here; they think my name is Phoebe now, and you’re Dante for all they care.”  
  
“Okay, 'Phoebe’. I can’t believe I called you Phoebe. Why did I go with that name, anyway?”  
  
“Same reason I called you 'Dante’: it was the only thing we could think of.”  
  
Asriel groaned, knowing he had to stick with that name as long as they were there. Toriel only agreed with that notion.  
  
“Well, at least we got our personas down. And now we can really fool people at this point. Dating site. I gotta admit, you chose a good alibi, Phoebe.”  
  
“Thanks, Dante.”  
  
They both sat back in their chairs, relieved that no one caught on to who they really were. Grillby came over to them, ready to speak to them.  
  
“…Nice acting.” He said, giving them a thumbs up.  
  
“Thanks. How’s Frisk and Chara right now? Are they okay?” Asked Asriel.  
  
Grillby simply shook his head.  
  
“…Be careful.”  
  
“That’s our intention. By the way, while we’re here, I’m Dante, and mom is Phoebe. If you hear those names tonight, that’s us, okay? Just play along, please.”  
  
“…Don’t choke.”  
  
Grillby left them both to tend to Gaster and Asgore. They both felt sorry for Frisk and Chara. The two hybrids felt alone for so long, they didn’t even want to be helped, especially if they needed it. As they finished eating, Grillby tapped Asgore’s shoulder to get his attention.  
  
“…Here’s your check.” Grillby said, handing them the tab. Asgore simply paid it all with some cash he had in him.  
  
“Thank you for your help tonight.” Gaster said, slipping Grillby an extra 30 dollars.  
  
“…Have a nice day.”  
  
Gaster and Asgore slipped out of the restaurant before Frisk or Chara could notice. Afterwards, the plan took the next 30 minutes to sort itself out.  
  
After Frisk and Chara got out of the restaurant, they decided to walk home in each other’s arms. They found some comfort being with someone they care about. Some alone time certainly did them some good. Or at least it would if their friends and family weren’t watching them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can I just say that I know Grillby isn't normally the talkative type because he usually had someone to say what he was saying in the underground? I always thought of him to be the type to keep his words to himself more often than not. That way what he says has more gravity than most people.


	4. Growing Passions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frisk learns about a toxic habit Chara has started doing and has a breakdown of his own. Meanwhile, Asriel and Toriel eavesdrop and make a discovery of their own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Someone tries to either kidnap or mug Frisk and Chara. Also, Toriel makes a taboo realization. Read this chapter at your own risk because Chara also flirts with Frisk in a certain way, and Frisk makes a death threat.

Growing Passions (Lost and Found Arc)

* * *

  
  
As Frisk and Chara started walking home, they felt something strange. Almost as if someone as watching them.  
  
“Chara, did you hear that?” Asked Frisk.  
  
“Hear what?” Replied Chara.  
  
Frisk went on the defense as someone tried to steal from both of them. Someone ran towards them, and Frisk quickly knocked them out using his powers before they could pull out something to harm them with. Then someone else came out of the bushes holding a gun at him.  
  
“Alright, ‘ambassador’.” The mugger said.  
  
“Let’s see those hands; you’re coming with me. So is that fine piece of ass right next to you. The bitch is mine now.”  
  
Chara electrocuted the mugger before they could say anything else as she sighed in exasperation.  
  
“If anyone else wants to steal from us, just show yourselves and leave before you ALL end up like your friends!” She said.  
  
Ten men and a few women came out of hiding and ran for their lives. One man went down on his knees and crawled to her, bowing and begging to be spared. He even disarmed himself.  
  
“You’ll have to excuse my friends here. They clearly had no idea who they were messing with. We won’t be a bother again.” He said.  
  
“Of course not. I dare say you won’t tell anyone about what you guys tried to do.” Frisk said, bringing out his claws.  
  
“In fact, if you decide to go after others, you won’t be telling anyone anything… ever again.”  
  
The man quickly got up and ran away, scared to die. Frisk, however, breathed in and out, feeling somewhat pleasured.  
  
“That was fun. But it’s a shame he didn’t put up a fight. I would’ve liked to mutilate him.”  
  
“Frisk, no. Bad Frisk. Bad. Bad, bad, bad.” Chara scolded.  
  
“I’m not a dog, Chara.”  
  
“Then why have you been drinking out of the toilet?”  
  
“I get thirsty. It’s not that big a deal unless the toilet’s dirty.”  
  
“I menstrate, piss and shit in there, Frisk. Do you really think it’s not a big deal?”  
  
“I flush and scrub the toilet, Chara. Then I drink out of it.”  
  
“Doesn’t matter. You still shouldn’t drink there.”  
  
“Then you shouldn’t take knives out of the kitchen.”  
  
“I have my reasons. And you shouldn’t judge me because you act like an animal sometimes.”  
  
“I also have a long tongue that I use to give myself a bath sometimes. Is that something I should stop doing?”  
  
Chara was a little surprised, and aroused, at what Frisk said. She probed a bit.  
  
“A tongue bath? Can I have one?” She said, flirting with Frisk.  
  
“Because I could really use one, especially in this one specific spot between my legs.”  
  
Chara let her seductive side come out, and the temmie-human hybrid was enjoying it.  
  
“I’d love to give you one all over your body. But I’m not old enough.” He smugly said, mirroring the situation from earlier.

Chara wasn’t amused. She got rejected, thanks to her teasing from earlier.  
  
“Why do you have to tease me? I’m the woman. I’m supposed to tease people like you.”  
  
“You walked right into it, Chara. I couldn’t resist.”  
  
“Just like I can’t resist you.”  
  
Frisk and Chara had a tender moment, and they kept walking home, with the trip getting darker by the minute. Frisk decided to illuminate the path with some fireballs and superheated concrete. They kept walking, confident no one else would try anything on them at this point.  
  
They both got back home at 9:15pm, and the house was dark. They both went upstairs to Chara’s room. They felt a little better for a short time, thanks to their date. Little did they know, Toriel and Asriel were listening in on them, even with the door closed. They heard Frisk and Chara talk to each other.  
  
“Frisk?” Asked Chara.  
  
“Yeah, babe?” Replied Frisk.  
  
“I wanna show you why I took knives from the kitchen.”  
  
Chara showed Frisk the underside of her left arm, and she let the scars show just long enough for Frisk to see them. Frisk was saddened by that sight.  
  
“You’ve been cutting yourself? Why haven’t you healed yet?”  
  
“I did. I’m just showing you where I cut exactly. The second I stop the flow of this spell, they’ll disappear again, just like the scar I got from Talrok. That scar disappeared pretty quickly.”  
  
“But why would you cut yourself?”  
  
Chara’s tears flowed again.  
  
“Because I’m an abomination.”  
  
“No, you’re not. I am.”  
  
“No. Both of us are. We’re freaks that people don’t want here. Humans didn’t want us, and monsters clearly have better things to take care of. But at least the monsters tried to act like I meant something.”  
  
“So you know how I felt for years. We were outcasts on the surface before, but now our home isn’t even our own.”  
  
“Yeah. But at least we have each other, right?”  
  
“Yeah. We do.”  
  
Frisk and Chara gave each other another kiss, but this time, they glared into each other’s eyes. Then they became passionate. They embraced each other fully, and Chara rolled on top of Frisk. Upon feeling the situation he was in, a memory of Rhonda being on top of him resurfaced, and played out in his head.  
  
“Huh? Wha-no, wait!” He said, reliving the memory.  
  
“Rhonda, no! No, please! Please don’t touch me! PLEASE!”  
  
Chara stopped being affectionate for Frisk to hear him out.  
  
“Frisk? Are you okay? It’s ju-”  
  
“NO, PLEASE! PLEASE DON’T TOUCH ME! I DON’T WANT THIS!”  
  
Frisk started crying, thinking he was about to get raped again.  
  
“GET OFF! GET OFF, PLEASE! NO MEANS NO!”  
  
Chara quickly got off of Frisk, who then ran to his room. He was so scared that he didn’t even notice Asriel and Toriel listening in on them. Chara went after him to try and comfort him. She didn’t notice her mother and brother being nosy, either.  
  
When Chara got inside Frisk’s room, she found him on his bed in the fetal position, trembling and crying to himself. Asriel and Toriel could only look in fear before they closed the door to listen in on them.  
  
“Frisk! Frisk, it’s me, Chara.” Chara said, trying to snap Frisk out of it.  
  
“Please don’t. Not down there. I don’t wanna be touched. Please.” Frisk mumbled, unaware of Chara’s presence.  
  
“Frisk, I would never force myself onto you. Rhonda is gone. She isn’t coming back. I promise.”  
  
“Just stop, please. I don’t want this.”  
  
Frisk was clearly traumatized by the past, so Chara approached him slowly, but kept her distance.  
  
“Frisk, it’s okay. It’s me, Chara. I’m here for you. You’re going to be okay. No one’s gonna do that to you.” She spoke softly.  
  
Frisk finally let Chara in, and heard her voice. It calmed him down enough to let his guard down.  
  
“Chara? Chara, is that you?” He said, cautiously looking up at her.  
  
“Yes. It’s me. Rhonda’s dead. She can’t hurt or molest you anymore.”  
  
Frisk let down his guard completely and hugged Chara, whimpering softly.  
  
“I’m sorry. I’m sorry. I just… I… I’M SO SORRY, CHARA! That green bitch was too much to handle!”  
  
“No, I get it. I wouldn’t want someone touching me if I didn’t want to be touched. It’s okay. It’s going to be okay.”  
  
Chara stayed with Frisk until he was ready to let go. It took a few minutes of tears and trust, but he finally relented. As he dried his tears, he let Chara go back to her room.  
  
“I’m fine now. I can handle myself. Thanks, Chara.”  
  
“No problem, hun. I’ll be in my room. We gotta sleep, okay?”  
  
“Yeah, sure. I’ll try.”  
  
Chara left Frisk’s room and went back to her own, again ignoring Asriel and Toriel completely. As she went back in, she pulled up the covers, trying to feel a little more secure. She uttered a small declaration to herself.  
  
“Don’t worry, Frisk. I love you, and I’ll take as much time as you need to help you heal. Even if I need it, too.”  
  
Asriel and Toriel were surprised that neither Frisk nor Chara cared that they were listening. They weren’t even paying attention to anyone else. As they walked away from her room, Asriel followed Toriel into her room. They talked as they recoiled from the events that transpired.  
  
“Do Frisk and Chara… truly love each other that much?” Asked Toriel.  
  
“Frisk… isn’t trying to steal my best friend from me?” Asriel asked himself.  
  
“I can’t believe it. I had him all wrong, mom.”  
  
“We had them both wrong, Asriel. We had them both wrong.”  
  
“Chara was right. I do have my compassion back, but I have no idea how to love someone.”  
  
“If that is the truth for you, then the same is applicable to me, for I also do not know how to properly love someone. My failed marriage with your father is prove enough.”  
  
“Hey, hey. It’s okay, mom.”  
  
“No, it is not. I have abused your father verbally and physically, I have started treating you like him, and I have practically taught you to be a horrible person by remaining in the past. But if Frisk and Chara must learn to forgive, then it is you and I who must learn how to love. I cannot do it alone, for I have remain unchanged for many years.”  
  
“Yeah, well so have I, but at least I had an excuse. Doesn’t make it better, though. But at least it’s not too late to learn how to care about others, right?”  
  
“Correct, my child. I’m proud of you.”  
  
“Thanks, mom.”  
  
The mother and son gave each other a hug, feeling a little better about what they witnessed. Then, Toriel and Asriel looked at each other and smiled. Suddenly, Toriel started moving her face closer to Asriel’s.  
  
“Whoa. Mom, what’re you doing?” Asriel said, noticing Toriel doing a good imitation of gravitational pull.  
  
“Mom, are you okay?”  
  
Toriel grabbed her son and kissed him passionately. Asriel felt weird for a spilt second, but he gave in to the moment. He returned his mother’s affection and held her close to him. They felt alone, but in a strangely good way. Then, Toriel pryed herself off of Asriel for a moment, realizing what she just did.  
  
“Oh, my God. Asriel, did I just… kiss you?” She asked.  
  
Toriel and Asriel stared at each other in confusion and embarrassment.  
  
“But… but we weren’t acting. And that… that means… oh, fuck.”  
  
Asriel realized what they did at that restaurant was more than just acting. It was something else. Something…less than acceptable. Toriel felt ashamed and aroused at the same time. She decided to quell her primal urges, and stay sensible.  
  
“Asriel, I think it is time for us to get some rest. You must be quite tired after today.” She said, nervously.  
  
“Yeah. I… I think that’s a good idea.” Asriel agreed, feeling startled by the realization he made.  
  
As Asriel went home to Asgore’s house, Toriel went to bed. As she laid down, she caressed her more intimate parts. As she moved her hands all over, she realized that she did, indeed, feel something for her own son.  
  
“Oh, my God. I want to sleep with my son. Am I really such a horrible mother that I fantasize about sex with my son?”  
  
Toriel felt disturbed by her lack of true morals. She felt ashamed that despite her trying to be a good mother, and raise good children, all she managed to do was raise someone that will end up being similar, if not congruent, to her.  
  
That night was eye-opening in many ways. Toriel and Asriel started to experience a connection that felt wrong and right at the same time, Sans and Papyrus discovered Frisk was still suffering from the traumas the previous year placed unto him, and Chara had to resort to stealing and once killing just to survive before she fell into the underground. From that day onward, the downward spiral into secrecy and sorrow only sped onward, and the ones who were in its wake were not left unpunished.


	5. Maternal Secret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Toriel and Asriel have a private talk about what happened between the two of them last night. When they finish, they make the same realization of each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Toriel outright comes onto Asriel, who reciprocates the move. Reader discretion is advised.

Maternal Secret (Lost and Found Arc)

* * *

  
The next day, Chara and Frisk got ready to go to school. As they left through the front door, Toriel called Asriel. She waited for a few seconds, but he picked up.  
  
“Hello?” He said, not fully awake.  
  
“Asriel, it is I, your mother.” Toriel said in a serious tone.  
  
“You and I need to talk about last night.”  
  
“Whoa. Mom, it’s okay. We don’t ha-”  
  
“No, it is not. We need to talk about it.”  
  
“Okay.”  
  
Toriel hung up the phone, feeling a strange mix of shame and arousal.  _Am I really going to do this? I mean, this is my son. I should not be going this far._  Her mind was telling her this repeatedly as it was far from easy, torn between sensibility and primal lust. She tussled with the thought for about 15 minutes before hearing a knock in her door. She answered, seeing her son.  
  
“So, you said we need to talk about yesterday?” He said, feeling nervous.  
  
“Yes. Come inside, lock the doors, and come into my room.” Replied Toriel.  
  
He entered and locked the front door, just like she told him. Then, she led him upstairs and pointed to the bed, where he sat down. She sat right next to him. She felt nervous in trying to admit something, but she had to get it out.  
  
“Asriel, about last night. I must admit, I felt something… physical for you. Something that is not exactly… morally correct. I felt… attracted to you. I do not know why, but it is the truth.”  
  
Asriel was stunned. His mom was admitting to him that she finds her own son attractive.  
  
“Mom, are you okay? Do you need some tea or something to drink?”  
  
“No. I am perfectly fine. The truth is…”  
  
She hesitated for a moment. She couldn’t believe what she was about to say, but it had to be done.  
  
“The truth is… I want you to have sex with me, Asriel.”  
  
“Mom! That’s gross! I can’t… well, I want to as well, but… mom, we shouldn’t be doing that.”  
  
“I know. And I am sorry, but I really do want this. But I understand if you do not want it. As I have told you in the past, consent between all parties is essential, just as much as age. However, if you wish to partake as well, then I will not reject you, for I also want it.”  
  
Asriel didn’t know how to process this without sounding weird. He decided to just let what came to his mind reveal itself.  
  
“Mom, that’s not something I would reject. To be honest, with the clothes that you wear nowadays, I’ve been noticing how well you fill them. And I’ve… always wanted to see you without them being on. It’s actually a turn-on for me. So, if you really wanted that with me, then that’s perfect, because I want it too.”  
  
Toriel felt embarrassed, yet she also felt relieved.  
  
“You would… sleep with an old lady like me?”  
  
“Uh, yeah! You know that one guy that said that you were stacked? He was right! Only thing is I kept myself under lock and key ‘cause you’re my mom, and I… didn’t think you wanted me like that. You know, until Frisk said that you dreamt about having sex with me and stuff, but I just thought it was a nightmare. And I guess it wasn’t. So, I wanted to say that remember when Frisk said I thought about having sex with you, mom? Well, he was telling the truth. I have thought about it, for months now, and I didn’t think it would come to this. And I’m sorry, and I shouldn’t be wanting to fuck you, mom. I’m sorry! I know I’m gross and all, but I don’t want-”  
  
“Okay, stop for a moment.”  
  
Toriel pulled Asriel in for another kiss, but it became more passionate. She pulled herself apart from him only for a moment.  
  
“Asriel, enough is enough. I think it’s time for me to drop the classy act I put on. I always dropped it around your father because he saw a side to me that most people don’t know about; now I want you to see it. All of it.”  
  
“What are you saying, mom?”  
  
“I’m saying… I don’t wanna be your mom right now. Call me 'Toriel’, or 'Phoebe’, if you prefer.”  
  
“Sure thing… Toriel.”  
  
“Good. Now that we got the truth out of the way, let’s discuss what we should do before we have our moment.”  
  
“Should I buy some condoms or spermicide or something?”  
  
“Get the spell book out of the bathroom; I have a contraception spell that I can use. It protects against any sexually transmitted infections, and it prevents pregnancy. I haven’t had to use this spell for a very long time because I haven’t been intimate with anyone for years.”  
  
“Have you ever even masturbated, Tori?”  
  
“What’s 'masturbate’? Is that what Frisk did that one day when I took off the password on his collection?”  
  
“What the-yeah, Toriel! That’s what masturbating is, pleasuring yourself! Do you really not know how to do that?”  
  
“I never tried it before. Don’t fucking judge.”  
  
“You never tried it because you never learned how to do it?”  
  
“Duh. My parents never taught me how because of how I was back then. I was a complete and total bitch. No one wanted to mess with me until I met Asgore. He was pretty hot back then, but he was a wimp. I could make him do whatever I wanted. And if he got out of line, I could make him regret it instantly. In fact, here’s the picture.”  
  
Toriel showed her son a picture of what she looked like back then. She smoked, had a leather jacket, a short skirt, and she wore fingerless gloves. She even wore eyeshadow. Asriel instantly got turned on.  
  
“Okay, now I gotta fuck you. This picture… is WAY hotter than I thought it would be.”  
  
“Then get that spellbook. We’re gonna have fun today, baby.”  
  
Asriel squealed a little, happily running to the bathroom and grabbing the spellbook she mentioned. He was excited for his first time.  
  
“Okay, I got the book, Toriel.”  
  
“Good. Now, remember how you imagined me to look without my clothes on? I’m gonna make your fantasy a reality. Sorry if it’s not quite what you dreamed of.”  
  
Toriel closed the door, and locked it behind her, preventing this moment from being interrupted by intruders of any type. Not that it would matter, since she took the day off, and everybody else were either at school, or working. Toriel and Asriel had the house, no, the neighborhood, to themselves, and they had the perfect moment to cross some lines.


	6. Oedipus Reincarnated

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is incest between Asriel and Toriel in this chapter. You have been warned.

Oedipus Reincarnated (Lost and Found Arc)

* * *

  
  
Toriel and Asriel were finally alone. And with each other, no less. Things were going to get hot and steamy, and they were going to enjoy it all to the fullest.  
  
“Okay, Asriel. Be honest. You’ve never fucked before, have you?” Toriel asked, getting straight to the point.  
  
“I’m a virgin.” Asriel asked, letting his member stand at attention.  
  
“Good. Then that means I can teach you.”  
  
Toriel felt a slight hesitance at the thought that her dream was about to come true. She shook it off and slowly started taking her clothes off. First, she got rid of her top. Then, her pants “went missing”. Finally, the underwear that kept her most private parts hidden was cast away. She was completely naked. Then, she walked up to her son, ready to teach him everything about sex.  
  
“Take off your clothes, Asriel. You look so hot in them. Don’t you think you should be more comfortable?”  
  
Asriel quickly took of his shirt and pants, and threw his boxers next to his mother’s bra and panties. Then came the burning passion of a taboo gone wild.  
  
They passionately kissed each other, letting their inhibitions wash over them. Then, they parted lips for a moment.  
  
“That expression you’re wearing… you haven’t eaten in a while, huh?” Said Toriel.  
  
She got onto the bed and led Asriel to her soaking wet pussy. She held his head right there, showing off the pink wonderland she possessed and exposing her scent to him. He couldn’t help but want a lick.  
  
“It smells so good. I need a taste. Just a taste.” He said.  
  
Asriel hungrily licked Toriel’s cunt, and she let out a small moan of pleasure.  
  
“Tastes so good. I want more.”  
  
“Have as much as you like. Don’t hold back. It’s all yours.”  
  
Asriel took her words with a grain of salt as he let his tongue explore the hole that birthed him freely. It tasted like sea salt with a dash of cinnamon. He became addicted to his mother’s scent and flavor. He held himself in place as he feasted on those pink lips that felt like heaven. Toriel’s mind and body was at the mercy of her son, who couldn’t get enough of her beautiful hole. He kept plunging his tongue in and out, forgetting that it was his mother’s body he was pleasing.  
  
They were both having the time of their lives as they felt a connection that grew stronger by every passing second. Asriel got drunk with lust, unable to stop himself. He started stroking his penis, imagining how moist and tight she would feel. Toriel started moaning louder as she got tongue-fucked by her son.  
  
“So good. You’re doing great.” She said.  
  
“I will be once I get inside.” Asriel replied, getting an idea.  
  
He took his tongue out of her wanting vagina, and moved downward to her asshole.  
  
“Well, well. Someone doesn’t use this one very much.”  
  
Asriel took a whiff of her brown eye, and he took two of his fingers to her pussy.  
  
“Looks so dirty. Don’t worry. I think I can clean you up.”  
  
Asriel stuck his tongue inside her butt. He flicked it around, trying to feel and taste Toriel’s colon as thoroughly as possible. He liked the smell and taste so much, he latched onto her butt, unable to resist. He kept using his fingers on her second mouth, making her ready to lose all control. He kept pumping his tongue inside her ass. In and out it went for 9 minutes. Afterwards, he took his mother and placed her on all fours as he fingered and rimmed her more from behind.  
  
“Asriel, what are you doing?”  
  
“I want you to cum in my face. I won’t stop unless you do.”  
  
Asriel resumed his bombardment of fingers and tongue, bringing Toriel to the edge of her willpower. Eventually, she couldn’t take it anymore.  
  
“Asriel, sweetie, I’m gonna cum! Oh, it’s gonna be big!”  
  
Asriel pulled her tongue out of her butt slowly, and then he plunged it back in hard and fast. Then, he flicked his fingers on her cunt faster and faster, until she screamed in esctacy. She burst like a pipe, and Asriel tasted her excitement. He moved his head and latched his mouth onto her pussy, and let it flood his mouth. Her orgasm was so intense, she couldn’t stop twitching for at least 30 seconds. She dropped to the bed, unable to control her muscles at all. She couldn’t resist the shear pleasure she was having. When she finally stopped twitching so much, she realized she put her body weight on Asriel. She quickly got up, panting heavily.  
  
“Asriel. I’m sorry. I must have liked it too much.” She said, recoiling from her powerful orgasm.  
  
Asriel simply smiled and licked his lips, enjoying his mother’s taste.  
  
“That was fun. But I’m not finished yet.” He said, ready to enjoy himself.  
  
He got on top of his mother, who turned over to face him. He took a few breaths to prepare, feeling nervous for what he was about to do.  
  
“This is crazy, this is crazy, this is crazy. No, no. Be positive.”  
  
As he looked at his rock-hard cock resting on his mother’s cunt, he confirmed what he originally thought.  
  
“ ** _I AM POSITIVE THIS IS CRAZY!_** ” They both said in unison.  
  
After a couple more breaths, they got to speak to each other.  
  
“Are you ready to cross this line?” Asked Toriel.  
  
“You know what? Fuck it.” Replied Asriel.  
  
He directed his dick and shoved it inside his mother’s pussy. Toriel screamed in pleasure, releasing some lube for her son. And, oddly enough, bleeding a little.  
  
“Whoa. Mom, did I just… pop your cherry?”  
  
“What? Oh, my God. You did. Must be pretty big to do that.”  
  
“How big was dad?”  
  
“4 inches. That’s all. You feel like 8 inches.”  
  
“Oh, so you feel this?”  
  
Asriel thrusted his hips into Toriel, who could only moan from the joy she felt being dominated. Then, he kept pumping in and out, exploring that wonderful second mouth with his dick.  
  
“Tori, you feel amazing. I don’t wanna leave your pussy ever again.”  
  
“Thank you. You feel awesome! Keep fucking me, daddy!”  
  
“With pleasure!”  
  
He forced himself harder inside of her. She clawed the bed, trying to hold her ground to give Asriel the perfect amount of resistance to his thrusting.  
  
“So good. So good. Turn around. Your fat ass is the best view I know.”  
  
Toriel flipped over and got on all fours again. Asriel rammed her dripping wet cunt again, holding onto her for dear life as he refused to stop humping her.  
  
“Yes! Just like that, daddy! Dominate me! Make me your personal bitch!”  
  
“Shut up!”  
  
Asriel spanked his mother’s ass, watching it jiggle.  
  
“God, your ass is fat. Stop eating so much, you fat, dumb bitch.”  
  
Asriel spanked her even harder, not caring whether it hurt or not. His mother felt every smack of her ass, deriving nothing but a masochistic pleasure from his abuse. He kept spanking her more and more.  
  
“Yes! Oh! Right there! More!”  
  
“Do you like it when I punish you like this?”  
  
“Yes, daddy.”  
  
“Why do you like it so much?”  
  
“Because I’m a bad girl, and I need to be taught a lesson. And I can’t learn if-AHH!”  
  
Toriel screamed out another orgasm, thanks to Asriel’s dominance. She came hard enough to squeeze his dick extra hard while she soiled the sheet with her cum.  
  
“What’s this? Cumming before I do? I thought you would have learned by now that I finish first. Thought you learned real well.” Asriel said, showing black scleras and facial markings with a devious smile.  
  
“I guess not. Looks like you’ll have to teach me, over and over, and over.”  
  
“I guess so. I’ll just have to keep on teaching you until you do learn.”  
  
Toriel happily accepted Asriel’s rough treatment of her. He kept thrusting his hips and smacking her ass as they exchanged words and took orders.  
  
“Bite my left ear, and tug on it a little with your mouth.” She said.  
  
“Put your arms down. I want your face down, and your ass up.” He said.  
  
“Oh, that’s so much better. Grab my arms, and pull them back. I wanna feel like I’m being reigned in.”  
  
 Asriel and Toriel did what they told each other, getting more and more wild. They fucked like no one else could see anything. They forgot everything about their mother-son relationship, giving into the pure joys of sex.  
  
“You like it when I treat you like this, don’t you, Tori?”  
  
“So much, daddy. So much.”  
  
“I knew you were a masochist. Look at you, you slut. Getting off to your own son. Well, now you know who you belong to, right? Who do you belong to?”  
  
“You. I’m your property.”  
  
“That’s right. Who owns you?”  
  
“You do.”  
  
“Who’s my bitch?”  
  
“I am.”  
  
“Damn right you are. Let me hear it again. Who owns you?”  
  
“You do.”  
  
“Say it louder!”  
  
“You do!”  
  
They couldn’t take much more of this. They were about to cum, and they knew it.  
  
“That’s better. Good girls like you deserve a special treat. And here it comes!”  
  
“Give me all to me, daddy! Don’t hold back!”  
  
Asriel grasped his mother by her big, soft, supple breasts, and filled her womb to the brim with his cum. She also had an orgasm, letting her second mouth drink all of it. They didn’t let go of each other for even a second as Asriel finished cumming inside. When he emptied his balls completely, Toriel fell face forward, spent from another orgasm. Asriel laid on top of her. Then, they turned to their side, with Asriel’s baby gravy spilling out of Toriel’s vagina. They were satisfied and out of breath.  
  
“Wow. That… that was… that was amazing.” Toriel said, complimenting Asriel.  
  
“You’re at least twice your father’s size. And you’re much more dominant than him.”  
  
“Thanks. You have got a very nice set of tits, and your ass matches it perfectly.” Asriel said, praising his mother’s physique.  
  
Toriel turned over to Asriel to face him.  
  
“You know, we should probably get cleaned up. People might get suspicious if we smell like this.”  
  
“Fine. I’m done cumming anyway.”  
  
“Yeah. So am I. Then again, neither of us really want to stop, do we?”  
  
“True. I haven’t had enough of you yet. Looking at your cum-filled snatch is turning me on again. And I bet you want me to fuck you again, don’t you, Toriel?”  
  
“Think you can make me pregnant?”  
  
“No, but I’m pretty sure I can try.”  
  
“Sorry, sweetie. That spell prevents pregnancy, accidental or otherwise. Doesn’t mean you can’t dip your wick inside me again.”  
  
“That’s something I would love to do. Now turn over so I can fuck your fat ass again.”  
  
“You want your cock in my ass? You know what comes out of there.”  
  
“I don’t care.”  
  
“I should hope not because that’s where I want you to cum inside next.”  
  
“Whoa. Are you serious?”  
  
“I’m going to wring your dick dry, until you can’t cum anymore. And I’m not stopping until you do.”  
  
Toriel let out a copious amount of jizz into her hand, and she rubbed it on her anus, forcing the cum inside to lubricate her hole. Then, she got on all fours and shook her rear at Asriel, inviting him to get inside.  
  
“Well? Didn’t you say you want more of my butt? Come and get it, then.”  
  
“You’re so good to me. You know just what to say to me, and I like that. Still though, that first cumshot was just an appetizer. Come to daddy, and he’ll give you the main course.”  
  
Toriel backed her ass up to Asriel’s dick, who slid it inside her butt. It was a very tight squeeze, but it felt so much warmer and wetter.  
  
“I can’t believe you. Your shithole is sucking on my dick. It’s like you wanted this in the first place. Look at you. I bet you couldn’t wait until the day someone gave you anal for the first time, could you?”  
  
“So you do like it up my butt? Thank you. This feels so much better. The feeling of you probing my asshole is so wonderful, I just… AHHHH!”  
  
Toriel had yet another orgasm, spilling out every last drop of her son’s load from her baby cannon.  
  
“There you go again, cumming before I give you permission.” Asriel said, spanking her again rapidly, and with both hands before he continued thrusting.  
  
Her cheeks were red by the time he was finished. She completely lost control of her body. It just wanted to be punished more and more until it was spent. But Asriel kept pushing her closer and closer to another climax, the only thing keeping her from going over the edge being that Asriel stopped hitting her ass on occasion. She was in heaven. She just couldn’t get enough of her son anymore. The feeling was mutual for him. He felt so connected with his mother, he stopped caring about the previous relationship he had with her and focused solely on pleasing them both.  
  
After a few more minutes, Asriel was about to reach his limit for the time being.  
  
“Man, you’re so good. I think I’m about to cum again.”  
  
“Wait! Let me see your face when you do it.”  
  
Asriel pulled himself out, let Toriel reorient herself, and shoved his prick back inside her ass. Then he continued pistoning back and forth until he flooded her intestines with more semen than the last release. She saw the endured face her son made, giggling a little alongside feeling his pulsing penis as it twitched inside of her. Afterwards, Asriel just laid down on top of her, completely unable to go again. They both were completely out of breath.  
  
“So… think you had enough for now?” She asked her stud of a son.  
  
“Yeah. I’m done. That’s enough. You’re a good fuck, though.” Asriel said, still winded.  
  
“Glad you think so. Wanna go again?”  
  
“Love to. I just need a moment. You weren’t kidding when you said you’d wring my dick dry. I swear, I think you wrung all my cum out with your ass.”  
  
“That reminds me. Your cock is filthy. Let me clean you up.”  
  
Toriel brought her head down to Asriel’s now-flaccid boytoy, and sucked it clean. She licked it all over, refusing to miss even a single spot. She even sucked on his hot, sweaty balls, drowning herself with the pheromones coming off of his resting head. When his dick was spotless, she took her tongue, and she stuck it inside his bum. Asriel got surprised. He wasn’t expecting anything to be inside him. Oddly enough, he liked the tongue bath she was giving his asshole.  
  
“Mom? Why are… mmmph! Mom, don’t…”  
  
Toriel took her tongue out for a brief moment to hear Asriel out.  
  
“Don’t what?”  
  
“Don’t stop.”  
  
Toriel got back to rimming him. He was getting hard again, but this time, it was unexpected. As he tried to reach for his penis again, Toriel smacked his hands away.  
  
“Wha? Tori-”  
  
“No. I’m gonna make you cum one more time. This time, you don’t get to use your dick at all.”  
  
“Okay.”  
  
Toriel was adamant about that, as she forced her tongue further inside her son, who was enjoying it more than he thought he should.  _This is nuts. My mom has her tongue in my butthole, and I don’t want it to stop._  He wrestled with the thought until Toriel took her tongue out and played with his butt using her fingers. She manipulated him and got him on all fours, fingering him continuously. He couldn’t stand it. She kept adding fingers until she got her entire hand inside. Asriel was ready to burst in seconds.  
  
“Okay. I can’t take anymore of this. I’m gonna blow!”  
  
Toriel quickly yanked her hand out of his ass, and kept licking him until he finally came so hard, he ruined the sheets. He squeezed down on Toriel’s tongue, who pulled it out after he stopped twitching. He remained on all fours, unable to move without assistance.  
  
“So good. That… there are no words.” He said.  
  
Toriel simply licked her fingers and kissed his asshole.  
  
“Toriel… your skill… with a man… is unparalleled.”  
  
“Thank you. Why don’t we rest for a bit? We could both stand to take enough time to recharge. Then we can fuck all over again.”  
  
“Sure.”  
  
Toriel got back onto the bed and held her son close, smothering his face with her breasts.  
  
“I love you, mom.”  
  
“I love you too, Asriel.”  
  
They both fell asleep, naked and in each other’s arms. They felt closer than they ever had, and it was the best feeling they had in a long time. Almost nothing could disrupt this powerful mother-son moment as they slumbered.

 


	7. Environment and Gravity Hacks

Environment and Gravity Hacks (Lost and Found Arc)  
  
As Chara and Frisk walked out the front door, they waited outside for the bus to come and pick them up. They felt tired because of the restless night before. Frisk had a nightmare, based on Rhonda, and Chara had a nightmare about her parents being killed and her house being burned down. Neither of them felt okay. But they refused to let anyone in on why they felt like this as they hopped onto the bus.  
  
They both went to the back, trying to acquire a little sleep. Their attempt was foiled by Monster Kid.  
  
“Frisk, Chara, what’s up with you guys? You okay?” He asked them both.  
  
“Fine. Just tired.” Frisk replied, half-awake.  
  
“Well, you gotta wake up when we get to school, dude. Can’t stay on the bus all day.”  
  
“Try us.”  
  
“Frisk, stop moving; I like using you like a pillow.” Chara mumbled.  
  
“Are you serious?”  
  
“Yeah. You feel fluffy and squishy, and I like that.”  
  
“Whatever.”  
  
They both fell asleep while the bus drove off.  
  
It was about 10 minutes of peace and quiet. Well, not quiet, but at least they weren’t being bugged at the time. That changed, however, when they got to the school. Everyone was being let off at the doors.  
  
“Yo, wake up, dudes!” Said the arm-less monster.  
  
“We’re here!”  
  
Frisk and Chara stirred awake. They weren’t feeling good about being woken up.  
  
“Theo, just go. We’ll get there.”  
  
The monster did as Frisk said, leaving them alone. Frisk carried Chara in his arms, still half asleep. He felt drowsy and irritated that he had to go to school. Nevertheless, he carried a still-sleeping Chara to their first class together. He set her down at her desk, propping her up to at least be comfortable. He was jealous. He couldn’t sleep very well, and Chara was doing so right then and there. He didn’t like it, but he didn’t dwell on the thought, for the second he got into his seat, he fell back asleep.  
  
About 5 minutes later, the bell rang, waking Chara and Frisk up. They jumped up a little, not expecting such a loud awakening. Then all the other students stampeded their way into the room. Chara and Frisk groaned, remembering that they had to stay awake for their classes.  
  
“Great. Another day at school with people getting up in my shit.” Chara swore, trying to rouse herself.  
  
“I don’t need any of this right now, especially with all these fucking humans around me.”  
  
“Relax, Chara.” Frisk groaned, feeling upset.  
  
“If Theodore hadn’t woken me up, we would’ve been kicked off the bus anyway. No use running away at this point.”  
  
“Shut up, Frisk.”  
  
“Fuck you, Chara. You got to sleep on the bus and on the way to class while I carried your ass. Don’t get pissy with me right now; I’m not in the mood.”  
  
Chara held her piece as the teacher droned on about the lesson for that day. The rest of the school day wasn’t that exciting either, at least until lunchtime. Frisk and Chara were somewhat more awake, but they were still irritable, and everyone could tell.  
  
The lunchroom felt slightly warmer than usual. Most wondered what the cause was, but some knew Frisk and Chara were the reason. It seemed that Chara was accidentally forcing the air conditioning to shut off, while Frisk accidentally raised the temperature of the entire room. The temperature displacement was more prominent when some monsters and humans got closer to Frisk and Chara. Getting closer to Frisk caused a slight greenhouse effect; being in Chara’s proximity caused electricity to flow into them. It didn’t kill or even harm anyone, but they could feel their magic affecting their surroundings. One human and monster approached them in concern.  
  
“Hey Chara, Frisk, are you okay?” The human softly asked.  
  
“Don’t take this personally, but I don’t want to be around anyone right now. Maybe Frisk, but nobody else.” Chara responded, trying to keep her emotions and hatred of humanity under control.  
  
“Frisk, do you need to go to the nurse’s office?” Asked the monster.  
  
Frisk glared at the monster with red eyes.  
  
“I’ll be fine. Sorry if I’m not as chipper as usual. I’m just tired.” He replied, unaware of what he was causing.  
  
“Sucks to be you. You oughta sleep more.”  
  
Frisk groaned in frustration, accidentally letting his magic heat up the room a little more. This time, everyone could feel it. Chara woke up just enough to notice the temperature shift.  
  
“Frisk, did it just get warmer in here?” She asked.  
  
“What? This is the café, Chara. This room doesn’t… get warm?” Frisk said questioningly, finally noticing that the cafeteria wasn’t as cool as it normally is.  
  
“Huh. That’s odd.”  
  
“So you can feel it now, too. This room isn’t-”  
  
The air conditioning kicked back on, and Frisk’s unconscious heat dispersal abated, allowing the cafeteria to return to its normal temperatures. Chara and Frisk were surprised enough to wake up fully.  
  
“Whoa. What just happened?”  
  
“I think you guys made the entire school warmer by accident.” One of the students said.  
  
Chara and Frisk stared at their hands, amazed at how much of an influence their emotions had over their powers.  
  
“Whoa. I did that?” They said in unison.  
  
Both of the students who gave the hybrids a brief interview nodded their heads.  
  
“Holy shit.” Chara said, starting to feel somewhat scared of her potential.  
  
“Our powers are like mood rings. If we get angry, our powers show it.”  
  
“This is bad. I think we need to calm down.” Frisk said, realizing the danger he posed.  
  
“Well, I think we’re calm now, Frisk. You okay?”  
  
Chara got closer to Frisk as she checked on him. She looked in his eyes, and he looked in hers.  
  
“Yeah. I think I’ll be okay for now.”  
  
Chara noticed something unusual about Frisk’s eyes. They were an unnatural color. It was strange, but she was amazed.  
  
“Frisk. Your eyes. They’re… pink.”  
  
“Pink? My eyes are pink right now?”  
  
“Yeah. They look beautiful. Much more so than my red eyes.”  
  
“Don’t short-sell yourself. Yours don’t look half bad, either.”  
  
Frisk’s eyes glowed pink, and Chara’s glowed red. They closed their eyes and moved in to lock lips. They started to become primal as Chara held Frisk against the wall. Frisk opened his eyes only for a second, only to spot of glimpse of Rhonda within Chara, who, unlike the astigmatism-human hybrid, was obviously not there. He started getting scared, and Chara opened her eyes to notice, quickly taking herself off and distancing herself slightly.  
  
“Oh no. Frisk, I’m so sorry. I didn’t me-”  
  
“No, it’s okay. I just… thought I saw Rhonda again.”  
  
Frisk trembled slightly, and his fur looked somewhat ruffled. His eyes changed color, too. They looked yellow while he shook to himself.  
  
“Whoa. Frisk, your eyes just changed color on me.”  
  
“What? How?”  
  
“I don’t know. I guess maybe your magic gives your eyes the ability to tell people how you’re feeling. Like another mood ring or something.”  
  
“You can tell how I feel by my eye color?”  
  
“I guess so.”  
  
“Huh. That’s strange. Aside from facial expressions, eyes can’t usually describe how someone’s feeling.”  
  
Frisk’s eyes changed color again, only this time, they turned gray, giving an empty look. Chara was unsettled at the view, and Frisk noticed her looking scared.  
  
“Hey Chara, you okay?”  
  
“Sorry. It’s just your eyes again. They turned gray this time. Looked empty. Like you were dead.”  
  
“Oh! You don’t like it when my eyes turn gray?”  
  
Frisk started getting cocky, and his eyes changed color yet again, this time to orange.  
  
“Well, looks like I found a way to scare you finally.”  
  
Chara noticed the color shift from gray to orange. She started getting angry, and her scleras turned black as she was in mid-creepy face.  
  
“Don’t fuck with me, Yasuhiro. You have no idea what you’re up against.”  
  
“I’ve got a pretty good idea, hun. But don’t worry; I’m not THAT dumb. You have nothing to fear or worry about.”  
  
Frisk used one of his dog ears to pet Chara on the head, only to have it swatted away by her. He laughed a little and took one of her fists in the stomach.  
  
“Okay, I had that coming.”  
  
“Let’s just finish our food. The sooner I can go home, the better.”  
  
“Good idea.”  
  
They both finished their food, going back to their classes before the bell could ring again. They met back up in gym class. They were glad to see each other, only to see history repeat itself with Sans and Undyne showing back up. Frisk and Chara saw them both, getting annoyed instantly.  
  
“Oh, no. Sans is here.” Frisk said with red eyes.  
  
“Great. The comedian has returned. At least he brought Undyne with him again.” Said Chara.  
  
“ **ALRIGHT, YOU PUNKS! SANS AND I ARE BACK!** ” Undyne shouted proudly.  
  
“S'up, everybody? Name’s Sans.” The skeleton introduced.  
  
Frisk simply growled at Sans; Chara shared his aggression with an angry glare.  
  
“Alright. For those of you who don’t know me, I’m here to help kick your asses into high gear! If anyone has any health problems, tell us now, and we’ll see what we can do. Everybody else is gonna be sweating today, because we’re gonna give ya a workout! We’re gonna start with some pushups. Ready?”  
  
Everybody said yes, except for Frisk and Chara.  
  
“Good! Anybody got any problems?”  
  
None of the students spoke at all.  
  
“Cool. Now everybody drop and give us 20!”  
  
Everybody did as Undyne said; Frisk even showed off a little by giving a little clap when he did his pushups.  
  
“Not bad! Put your backs on the floor, and give me 10 sit ups!”  
  
No one dared to deviate, especially not Chara, who even got her chin to touch her knees.  
  
“Nice job! Jumping jacks! 30 of ‘em! NOW!”  
  
Undyne wanted jumping jacks, she got jumping jacks, especially from both of the hybrids, who accidentally dented the floor with the force they were using.  
  
“Watch the floor, you two!”  
  
“SORRY!” They said at the same time.  
  
“Alright. Anybody need a minute?”  
  
Some of them sat down for just a moment to catch their breath. The others were still standing.  
  
“Good. Everybody else, give me 10 laps across the gym. Do it in 7 minutes, or whoever doesn’t gets punished.”  
  
The ones who were still standing took off. Frisk and Chara pulled ahead of them, with Frisk running on all fours instinctively. He felt like he was riding the wind. He even flapped his ears happily, unaware that he was about to fly as his ears and tail extended. He closed his eyes as he kept running. Then someone reacted.  
  
“ **HEY! FRISK, GET DOWN!** ” Undyne shouted.  
  
“Get back on the ground, bro! NOW!” Sans agreed loudly.  
  
By the time Frisk heard them both, he opened his eyes and found that he did, in fact, leave the ground. He looked ahead and saw he was about to crash into a wall. He freaked out and tilted before he could make impact. As he steered himself in the air, everybody else could only look up at Frisk as they ran. He was flying right above them, and they were in awe. Most of them felt jealous, but Chara didn’t care; she just kept running. Frisk followed her like a dragonfly, not leaving her side for even a second as he got close to the ground again.  
  
“This is awesome! I can fly!” He said happily as his eyes glowed green.  
  
The glow was bright enough to attract everyone’s attention. He was clearly enjoying his ability to fly. He got his feet to touch ground again, and continued running on all fours, letting his long tongue hang out as he ran happily.  
  
After about a couple more minutes, Frisk and Chara stopped running after doing the ten laps Undyne wanted.  
  
“Awesome job, both of ya!” Said Undyne.  
  
“Go ahead and take a seat. Wait until everyone else gets done.”  
  
Frisk and Chara sat on the bench, sweating and panting.  
  
“How did you learn how to fly with your ears and tail?” Asked Chara.  
  
“I don’t know. I just did it, okay?” Frisk said as one eye turmed yellow and the other stayed green.  
  
“Enough with the 'I don’t know’, Frisk! I need to know. How did you learn how to fly?! Tell me! Now!”  
  
“Okay, fine. I just followed my instincts. They told me to let my ears and tail flow freely, and they would extend on their own. After that, I wanted to get the laps done faster, so I started flapping my ears. Didn’t know I would lift off. After that, my tail started to fan out at the bottom, and I was flying. By the time someone told me, I was about to crash into that wall, so I steered away from it. And the rest is history.”  
  
“You asshole. You can fly without magic, but I can’t? Don’t show off like that again.”  
  
“Chara, you don’t understand. This is a good thing. I just learned a way to fly and get myself to far away places without expending a large amount of magic, OR determination! Now that I can fly, I bet I can learn to have you ride on my back while I do it. That way, you and I could fly to wherever we want.”  
  
Chara pouted and looked the other way while she blushed. She considered the possibility that she wouldn’t need to use magic to fly around anymore. She couldn’t argue Frisk down in the sense that he, admittedly, had a very good idea, and it was thanks to his natural anatomy that made it possible.  
  
“Alright, I’ll admit it. That’s actually a very good idea.” She begrudgingly confessed.  
  
“Who knows? Maybe you could take it a step further and allow people to pay you while you fly them off somewhere, or some shit like that.”  
  
Frisk’s eyes went straight to green as Chara spoke.  
  
“Chara, you’re a genius!”  
  
Frisk kissed her cheek, and she ended up blushing like crazy.  
  
“Fuck yeah, that’s the good shit right there! WHOO!”  
  
After she finished metaphorically letting out some steam, everyone else finished their laps. After that, gym class went to their usual activities.  
  
About 30 minutes later, gym was over, and all the students went back to their normal clothes as they scrambled to get to their last classes for the day. Undyne and Sans stopped Frisk and Chara before they could leave.  
  
“Hold it just a moment, kid.” Beckoned Sans.  
  
“Sans, did you need something?” Asked Frisk.  
  
“Yeah. To ask you something. When’s the first flight I can take for Temmie Airlines?”  
  
Frisk’s eyes glowed green brightly as he rolled on the floor laughing. Chara stifled a laugh.  
  
“Just saying. I’d pay 'out the ear’ for that.”  
  
Chara stopped holding her laughter back. After a moment to catch their breath, they left, not knowing that Sans knew the truth behind their attitude.  
  
After school ended that day, Frisk decided to use his new flying ability to carry Chara home. Because he was new at it, he got a running start, letting his ears and tail repeat their movement in gym class. Then he started flapping. He took off in an instant. Chara, alongside her and Frisk’s backpack, held on to the temmie-human hybrid for dear life, somewhat scared for her life. After she got used to the initial thrill, she looked down to the streets, still hanging onto Frisk.  
  
“Wow. It all looks so… different.” She said, not taking her eye off the world below.  
  
“Yeah. It does look pretty amazing. And the best part is now you and I can enjoy this bird’s eye view whenever we want.”  
  
“Yeah, we can.”  
  
As they were flying, they noticed temmies and other winged monsters flying about.  
  
“Hey look, it’s Frisk!” One of the other temmies said.  
  
All the monsters, and some of the humans that rode them, looked at Frisk and Chara, astounded that they learned how to fly. All the temmies cheered for one of their own. Some of the winged monsters congratulated Frisk for his first flight outside the confines of the school.  
  
“Well done, Frisk! From now on, it’ll be easier for you to fly.”  
  
“Thanks! I gotta get going! See ya!” Frisk said, flying back to their house.  
  
The temmies waved goodbye to Frisk as they flew off to their own directions. Today was really something to Chara and Frisk. It started off horribly, but now they were flying. They couldn’t wait to tell Toriel the good news. But at home, she had a surprise waiting for them that they never saw coming.


	8. Prince Incest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Frisk and Chara get back home, they catch Asriel and Toriel in a compromising position.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chara and Frisk find out about what Asriel and Toriel were doing in a previous chapter. Read this one at your own risk.

Prince Incest (Lost and Found Arc)

* * *

  
When Frisk and Chara flew home, their landing was a little messy, but they didn’t take any serious injuries thanks to their enhanced endurance. They rolled a bit before making it to the front door.  
  
“Ouch.” Frisk uttered, disappointed that he messed up the landing.  
  
“Frisk, try to be more careful.” Chara complained to the novice flyer.  
  
“Sorry. I’m not exactly what you’d call experienced.”  
  
“Yeah. Well, I’m pretty sure there’s some temmies willing to help you learn how to land. Maybe they can teach you how to do the basic step before flying.”  
  
“You mean gliding? By the way, that’s just falling… with style.”  
  
“So? You may have flown in gym, and you may have landed, but that doesn’t mean much because you were in a controlled environment. On the outside, it’s up to you to land safely. Besides, I caught you using your magic to help you land in gym.”  
  
“Wait. You saw that? Damn.”  
  
“Yeah, I saw you cheating. But don’t worry. Like I said, I’m sure some of the other temmies would be happy to teach you.”  
  
“Okay, fine…”  
  
As they finished talking to each other, they got up and dusted themselves off. Chara pulled out a house key so she could get inside. The second they stepped in, they noticed something different. Chara took a deep breath in with her nose.  
  
“Do you smell that?” She asked as Frisk sniffed around.  
  
“Yeah. Smells like sweat and satisfaction.” He replied.  
  
They continued to follow the scent all the way up to Toriel’s room after Chara locked the front door behind her. They were surprised by the source of the smell.  
  
“Ooh! Mom got herself a boy-toy! All right, mom! Lucky girl.”  
  
Chara opened the door slowly and quietly. As she stepped in, she saw Toriel completely naked, holding someone close to her.  
  
“Well, well, looks like someone had a little fun, huh? Congratulations, mom.”  
  
Chara approached her mother to give her a high five, but as she got closer, she was shocked.  
  
“Wait. Is that…? Oh, my God.”  
  
Chara took the person who was laying on Toriel off, and she immediately went into shock. She screamed loudly, waking Toriel and Asriel up.  
  
“Huh?! What the… what the fuck… is… oh, no.” Toriel said, realizing Chara found out about what she did as Asriel stirred awake.  
  
“Mom, not so loud. I…”  
  
Asriel stopped the second he saw Chara and Frisk. He screamed too as he and Toriel covered themselves. Chara fainted due to the shock she was in. Frisk took a good look, and one of his eyes turned red while the other turned brown.  
  
“What the fuck am I seeing?! Did you two actually fuck or something?! Why are you both naked?! Please tell me you aren’t really related!!” Frisk said in anger and disgust.  
  
“What do you mean?” Asked Toriel.  
  
“Is he your stepson, or is he maybe your adopted child? Or maybe Asriel’s just some random dude you picked up at a party at some point!”  
  
Toriel and Asriel blushed and looked away in shame as Frisk picked Chara up. She regained consciousness in his arms and was trying to sense of what she saw.  
  
“Mom… Rei… are you both fucking?” She said as calmly as she could.  
  
Neither one gave a response to either question; Frisk and Chara reacted horribly.  
  
“Oh, my God. It’s real.” Said Frisk before he ran to the bathroom to puke. Chara just stood there.  
  
“Well?! Answer me! Are you having sex with your son?!”  
  
Toriel kept her eyes away from Chara.  
  
“…Yes.”  
  
Chara gasped, keeping her hands to her mouth as Frisk came back to her.  
  
“Frisk, mom and Asriel really did have sex.”  
  
“You mean they had incest with each other.” He said with a red aura pouring out of his eyes.  
  
“Yeah, it’s true. I fucked my son. And I’ll admit that Asriel and I enjoyed it.” Toriel said, not even bothering to act dignified.  
  
Chara backed away a little.  
  
“Why, mom? Why would you two have sex with each other?” Chara asked, feeling betrayed.  
  
“Have you seen my son naked? He’s stacked, Chara. He turns me on, and I’ve been thinking about it for a long time.”  
  
“Ditto.” Asriel finally added.  
  
“I know it was wrong, but she feels really good to be inside. And plus, the way her-”  
  
“ ** _AHH, NO! MY EARS!_** ” Chara interrupted, covering her ears before he could finish speaking.  
  
“Also, mom, your way of speaking. It’s like ours now. So the whole sophisticated tongue was just a lie or something?”  
  
“No. I just don’t like to show this side of me anymore. Take a seat. It’s time YOU knew more about me.”  
  
Chara took a seat right on the bed next to Toriel; Frisk kept his distance, sitting down next to the door.  
  
“Okay. I’ll tell you everything you wanna know about me. All you have to do is ask.”  
  
“Alright. How long have you been attracted to Asriel?”  
  
“Straight to the point, huh? I like that. Okay. Asriel’s been in my sights since he admitted to doing those horrible things as a flower. I never realized how much he grew up until that day. Ever since then, I’ve been noticing his figure. He has a build that turns me on. In addition, when he was helping you stretch that one time, I noticed that he was sexually frustrated. I also noticed he was… let’s just say ‘well endowed’. I wondered if he would be enough for me, but I knew it was wrong because he was my son. But then when Frisk said he wanted me physically, my self-control dwindled until that night when you and him went out to dinner. Asriel and I were spying on you two, and we assumed different names to avoid suspicion. We ended up posing as a couple, and we even kissed. I was named Phoebe, and he was named Dante. We had an alibi that we met on a dating website. We were just trying to keep an eye on you because we noticed you haven’t been yourself lately. I figured that it might have been Talrok’s doing. You know, when he unlocked your soul. Anyway, we were trying to figure out what was wrong and help you with it.”  
  
“You spied on us.”  
  
“Badly, I’ll admit. You must not have noticed us at all that night because we weren’t visible. Of course, from our vantage point, neither were you.”  
  
“How long have you and Asriel been having sex?”  
  
“Actually, today was our first time. Long story short, Asriel was a virgin, and he had a lot of 'love’ to give.”  
  
“Alright. You both wanted it?”  
  
“Yes, we did.”  
  
“Did you like it?”  
  
“Yes. Your brother felt amazing. But I feel like I can’t tell anyone now because I feel like I’m gonna be judged for it. It was sex. I had fun. That should be fine.”  
  
“Alright. Listen to me.”  
  
“Chara, please do-”  
  
“ ** _LISTEN! TO ME!_**  You and Asriel wanna fuck? Fine, that’s great. Just do it in your room behind closed doors. I don’t wanna hear about what you do with each other. I might wanna see at some point, but that’s your business, not mine.”  
  
Toriel and Asriel were surprised.  _Chara caught us in an Oedipal taboo, and she still loves and accepts us? This is insane_ , they thought.  
  
“Chara. You… still love us?” Asriel asked, shocked at how quickly she accepted it.  
  
“Yeah. I still love you. It’s just that although I don’t agree with you and mom practicing incest, that doesn’t mean I have the right to judge you. You and mom are two consenting adults. At this point, what you do in your room, or rooms, with your bodies is your business. I’m in no condition to judge you for what you do in private in any way, shape or form.”  
  
“Wow. Never thought you’d accept it that easily.”  
  
“I’m still a little weirded out, but that doesn’t matter. What does matter is that if you’re gonna be a couple, I want you to know that I’ll support you and mom, regardless of how I feel about it.”  
  
“Chara, mom and I aren’t gonna be a couple. We might have sex every now and then, but I don’t want a real relationship. Mom even admitted that she just wanted sex, so if anyone asks, just tell them the names we made up.”  
  
“Fine. If you guys do decide to do the whole couple thing, how should I say it?”  
  
“I’m Dante, and mom is Phoebe.”  
  
“Okay. Dante, Phoebe, I hope you enjoy each other.”  
  
“Chara, you can just call me mom if you want. I don’t care if we’re in the privacy of our home.” Said Toriel.  
  
“I know. But what if people we don’t know come over?”  
  
“We’ll just pretend 'Toriel’ and her children moved out.”  
  
“Okay. This is good. We got a plan. Frisk, what do you think?”  
  
“To be honest, I’m not mad or disgusted by this anymore.” Frisk said, putting in his two cents.  
  
“If you need my support, you got it, but just be careful, okay?”  
  
“Okay.” Said the boss monsters.  
  
“Good. Now, be honest. Do you think this might be long-term? I can handle it now if it is. We’ll just need to plan ahead is all.”  
  
“Chara, we just want sex. We’re already mother and son, and we have desires that we want to satisfy with each other. I’m not in love with my son.”  
  
“And I’m not in love with mom.” Confirmed Asriel.  
  
“We’ll always love each other, but we’ll never be in love with each other.”  
  
“Well… in that case… remember to keep yourselves safe.” Chara warned before leaving.  
  
Frisk followed, but not before saying his final piece.  
  
“Before I go, I have two things to say. One: I’m jealous because Asriel fucked you before I could. Two: Chara and I will never tell a soul about what you two are doing. You have nothing to fear. Now, you two go ahead and have fun with each other. We won’t disturb you unless we need to.”  
  
Frisk left the two boss monsters alone, giving them permission to have as much privacy as they wanted. As he shut the door, they smiled at each other.  
  
“At least I have done something correct.” Said Toriel.  
  
“I raised a daughter that would love me no matter what.”  
  
“Not just a daughter. A son, too.” Said Asriel.  
  
They shared a kiss, feeling relieved that they had people that would love them regardless of what choice they make. Afterwards, they closed and locked the door to retain what privacy remained.  
  
Afterwards, in Chara’s room, they sat down on the bed, putting their stuff down at the door. They laid back, relieved that school was over for the day.  
  
“Finally. Away from those humans.” Said Chara.  
  
“I’m just glad to be back home. Trying to act like we’re okay is exhausting.” Said Frisk.  
  
“Frisk, do you think mom and Asriel caught wind of our conversation at our date?”  
  
“So you also sensed the intrusion?”  
  
“It was faint, but I thought they were just getting something to eat and stopped worrying about it. But what if they know now? What if this is getting out of hand? Should we just tell them something’s wrong?”  
  
“Won’t do any good. They won’t help. After what I did to them-”  
  
“No, after what I did to them.”  
  
“Chara, we’re both at fault. Mostly me. All you did was get forced to watch as I tore your mom apart.”  
  
Frisk started tearing up, and his eyes turned cyan.  
  
“And I killed all those innocent monsters.”  
  
“Frisk, please stop crying. We can’t let them know. We don’t have to let them know. They’ll just think we’re being babies about all this, and act like our opinions don’t mean anything.”  
  
Chara made her creepy face again, trying to hide her tears.  
  
“Like when I accidentally poisoned daddy with buttercups. I know I laughed it off, but I couldn’t stop crying.”  
  
“Chara, please.”  
  
“I know. I’m sorry.”  
  
“No, I’m sorry.”  
  
They hugged each other, trying to get some comfort from what they did in the past. They were still wrestling with their inner turmoil on their own, trying not to tap out or give in. They were failing miserably. Their failure started showing its prominence from that moment onward.


	9. Breaking Down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chara and Frisk start hurting themselves, and their friends and family try to help, but thanks to "the judge", their plan goes south.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chara ends up suffering from a night terror, and Toriel catches her hurting herself. Frisk shows signs of self-harm as well. Read this chapter at your own risk, for Frisk ends up also ranting to his skeleton brothers. He also pulls off a cute look that's simply sickening to imagine.

Breaking Down (Lost and Found Arc)

* * *

  
In the middle of the night at 2:24 am, noise started coming out of Chara’s room. Frisk and Asriel heard all of this, and peeled out to her room. They were surprised to see and hear Chara on the floor, crying and screaming in her sleep, suffering badly from a night terror. Frisk and Asriel ran to her to try and wake her up.  
  
“Frisk, hold her down; I don’t want her to hurt herself!” Asriel said, scared for his sister’s life.  
  
Frisk did as he was told with tears in his eyes.  
  
“Chara, it’s gonna be okay. Stay with us. Please.” He said as he held her stationary.  
  
“Mama, no! Please don’t go! They’ll kill you!” Chara cried.  
  
“What the-oh, my God. She’s having a nightmare.”  
  
Frisk tried to call for Asriel, but he was too busy getting some water to wake Chara up.  
  
“Chara, it’s gonna be okay. Just wait. Asrie-”  
  
“ ** _NO! NO, MOMMY, PLEASE DON’T GO!_** ” Chara screamed.  
  
Asriel got back to Frisk and Chara with a bowl of cold water to splash on her.  
  
“ ** _NO! MAMA!_** ”  
  
Chara started crying, and she curled up in the fetal position, completely unaware of the real world.  
  
“Daddy! They killed mama! Why did they kill her?! She di-”  
  
Asriel splashed the entire bowl of water on Chara before she could finish her sentence. She spat the water out and woke up, trying to snap out of it. She quickly opened her eyes, trying to catch her breath.  
  
“Huh?! Wha? What the fuck is happening?! Why am I wet all over?!” She frantically shouted as she noticed the bowl Asriel was holding.  
  
After the rude awakening, she made her creepy face, and lightning started to arc all over her body.  
  
“ ** _ASRIEL DREEMURR! WHY DID YOU SPLASH WATER ON ME?! WERE YOU TRYING TO PULL A PRANK ON ME?! THIS WAS BECAUSE I BEAT YOU AT VIDEO GAMES, ISN’T IT?!_** ”  
  
Chara refused to calm down as she got ready to electrocute Asriel.  
  
“Chara, listen!" He demanded.  
  
"You were having a nightmare! We heard you from our rooms! We came to check on you, and you were crying and screaming, so we had to wake you up. I’m sorry for splashing water on you, but I had to.”  
  
Upon hearing her brother out, Chara calmed down, and the lightning went away.  
  
“Oh. Alright, fine. I guess I overreacted. Sorry.”  
  
“Also, even if it was for you beating me at video games, it wouldn’t be the sole reason as to why I would’ve done it. I would have kicked you for farting in my face too, but this is neither the time nor the place for that.”  
  
“Nevermind. Let’s just go back to sleep. I’ll be fine.”  
  
“No, you won’t! You need to tell us what’s wrong!”  
  
Chara scowled at Asriel, and zapped him out of her room. He quickly got up and ran back to his own room as Chara stood by her door, making sure he didn’t come back in. Frisk took his leave, not bothering to ask whether she was okay or not.  
  
“Smart choice, partner.” She complimented.  
  
“I’m going to bed. I need to at least try to sleep.” Frisk said, not wanting to get shocked by his girlfriend.  
  
Chara took off her wet clothes and put on some dry ones, shaking her head in disappointment at her now-damp pajamas. Then she went to bed, trying to go back to sleep.  
  
About 4 hours later, Toriel went to check on Frisk and Chara. She wasn’t expecting to find Chara holding something sharp to her skin. Chara opened up a part of her skin, crying and angry at herself, not noticing that Toriel was watching. Toriel didn’t want to see this, especially at this time of day. She screamed, and Chara heard her voice loudly enough to take note of her mother watching her cut herself. Then the knife slipped out of her hand, and she tried to cover her arm up as it bled.  
  
“Mom! It’s not what it looks like!” She tried to console with tears and fear in her eyes.  
  
“ **THEN WHY ARE YOU CUTTING YOURSELF?!** ” Toriel shouted.  
  
Chara cowered at Toriel’s voice, not wanting to admit why.  
  
“I, umm, I gotta go.”  
  
“Chara, you-”  
  
“I GOTTA GO!”  
  
Chara slammed and locked the door on Toriel in a manner most rude, and she quickly got dressed and ready for school. After she got dressed in a whirlwind-esque manner, she went to Frisk’s room with gauze, her arm no longer bleeding, but the scar showing up.  
  
“Frisk, we gotta get going now!” Chara yelled, trying to dry the blood she let out of her arm.  
  
“Almost ready!” Frisk said, putting on his pants and shoes.  
  
When he grabbed his backpack, he rushed out to the front door with Chara following him. He opened the door and started running on all fours.  
  
“Hop on, Chara!” He yelled.  
  
“Slow down; I can’t run that fast!” She said, trying to catch up.  
  
Frisk slowed his sprint enough to let Chara on his back. Then he extended his ears and tail and started flying. They were desperate to get out of the house. Their idea worked for a moment, for Frisk flew as fast as he could, not slowing down for a second.  
  
“Frisk, mom saw me.” Chara said as she teared up.  
  
“What?! Chara, I told you not let her see!” Frisk said, keeping his eyes on his surroundings as he flew.  
  
“I know, but I just felt like it was needed, okay?!”  
  
“Chara, you have to be careful; people are gonna treat us the same way they used to.”  
  
“I know! I’m sorry! I just… had a bad dream, okay? I dreamt of my mom getting killed by those villagers, and- _ **AAAUUGHHH!! FRISK, GET OUT OF THE WAY!**_ ”  
  
Chara brought Frisk’s attention to a flock of temmies and birds, who then steered out of their flight path before he could hit them. They both breathed a sigh of relief.  
  
“Sorry. I was listening to you.” Frisk apologized.  
  
“Frisk, please watch where you’re flying.”  
  
“Sorry. Still new at this.”  
  
Frisk and Chara quickly made their way to school, trying to get rid of any signs of self-harm. Chara had Frisk check her for anymore scars she caused; he didn’t find any. Chara did the same thing for Frisk, but she touched a soft part of his arm.  
  
“Ow.” Said Frisk.  
  
Chara checked the source of the pain. She was surprised to see clawmarks on his arm, all of them in a similar manner to her scars she self-inflicted using a knife.  
  
“Your claws, they’re razor-sharp.” She said.  
  
“Here. Take this and file down your claws.”  
  
Chara handed Frisk a nail file, and he whittled away his claws. Then she took his arm, and she tried to bandage it, but noticed that the scars he had disappeared.  
  
“What the-oh yeah, I forgot. You can heal pretty fast, too.”  
  
“Yeah. Let’s get inside. No one saw or heard what we did yet.”  
  
The two hybrids ran inside the school as fast as they could. They broke out into a mad sprint. They were fast enough to rival a car’s speed. In fact, some of the people driving saw Chara and Frisk’s feat, and they were amazed at how fast they could run.  
  
Once they got inside, they ran down to the cafeteria, planning on getting some breakfast. It was a hot selection, and they took advantage of the options. Luckily, they had more than enough money to pay for it. As they sat down to eat their breakfast, they talked to each other.  
  
“Hey, Frisk?” Chara started.  
  
“Yeah, Chara?” Frisk replied.  
  
“I’m sorry. For everything.”  
  
“No, I’m the one that should be sorry.”  
  
“No, I meant earlier this morning when you and Asriel had to wake me up. It wasn’t cool, and I didn’t mean to make you do it.”  
  
“I’ll manage. I hope.”  
  
“Ditto.”  
  
Later that day, when Frisk and Chara were in separate classes, they got a call to come to the councelor’s office. They instantly got scared, and they tried to avoid it, but it was impossible at that point. They cautiously made their way to the office, trying to keep themselves from freaking out.  
  
When they stepped inside, they were met with four familar faces: Sans, Papyrus, Toriel and Asriel. Frisk instantly started to peel out of the room, but Sans held him back enough to stop him right in his tracks; Chara did the same, only to be halted in place by Papyrus. As they tried to break free of the soul manipulation the skeletons were using, Asriel got up and shut and locked the door. Then Toriel got up and closed the window, even erecting a magic barrier to prevent it from being destroyed. Afterwards, the skeletons released their grip on them and let them fall onto the ground. Frisk frantically tried to unlock and open the door, but he was so stressed out by the situation, he couldn’t even grip the doorknob. Chara tried to do it as well, but Frisk’s sweat made it impossible to hold after that. They were both at the mercy of everyone in the room, especially Toriel and Asriel. Sans noticed Frisk’s fearful expression and tried to break the ice.  
  
“Hey, don’t ‘sweat it’, bro. Even if you weren’t nervous, with the way your hands are like, pretty sure it’d be tough to grab it anyway.” He said, trying to ease Frisk’s tension.  
  
“Yes. It looks like a very 'slippery’ slope to try to leave now.” Toriel agreed, trying to calm Chara down.  
  
Neither of the hybrids were put at ease. If anything, they were actually riled up even more.  
  
“Look, bro. You and Chara gotta calm down. Ya not in any trouble. We just wanna talk.”  
  
“Talk?” Frisk questioned defensively.  
  
“You wanna talk, huh? Well, you already have, so-”  
  
“Not so fast, brother!” Papyrus said, commanding Frisk’s attention.  
  
“We need to talk to you about how you’ve been acting lately. We’re worried, a-”  
  
“Well, you shouldn’t have to worry, Papyrus. Someone as great as you doesn’t have to worry about a little temmie like me.”  
  
Frisk tried to use an incredibly cute face. Everyone was surprised at what he was able to do. They got scared, especially Asriel.  
  
“Frisk, please don’t do that face.” Asriel begged, hiding behind Sans.  
  
Frisk simply infused even more cuteness on his expression. Asriel cowered into a corner; everyone else was straining to resist petting Frisk. Chara’s mettle couldn’t hold up.  
  
“Aww, he’s so cute! Look at him! A fwuffy widdle cinnamon woll!” She said, rubbing his head and holding him close to her.  
  
Frisk then pretended to yawn with his adorability. It augmented his predicament to his favor.  
  
“Wook at that. Someone needs a nap!”  
  
Frisk purred as Chara picked him up and held him like someone would normally hold a cat. After seeing his display of cuteness, everyone gave up and went to the principal’s office.  
  
Chara and Frisk were still scared, but they didn’t let up their facade as they approached the building prinicpal.  
  
“Excuse me, Dr. Singer?” Toriel beckoned.  
  
“Ah, Ms. Toriel. Good to see you again.” Said the principal.  
  
“What can I do for you?”  
  
“Yes, well it appears that we will need to take Frisk and Chara out of school for an extended period of time. We are not certain when they will be back, but we will need at least a couple of months.”  
  
“Very well. You know their subjects, and I can expect them to make up for any school work they miss out on. The file cabinet for temporary homeschooling subjects is on your right. I hope whatever problems are arising will be solved. I’d hate to see anything bad happen to these prodigies.”  
  
“Thank you, madam.”  
  
Toriel and Sans promptly grabbed the paperwork and left.  
  
“You have a nice day.” Asriel said to the principal before leading Frisk and Chara out of her office.  
  
Toriel drove them all home with the paperwork in the front seat. Everyone else was in the back, glaring at Frisk and Chara. Frisk could only look out the window, trying to remain nonchalant. Chara looked down in embarrassment.  
  
“Well? Aren’t ya gonna say anything?” Sans asked Chara with empty eyesockets.  
  
“Say what, comedian? There’s nothing to say.” Chara said absentmindedly.  
  
Upon hearing this, Papyrus promptly grabbed Frisk and Chara and smacked their heads together. They rubbed their heads in frustration.  
  
“Papyrus, why man?” Frisk asked, recoiling from the cheap shot the normally enthusiastic skeleton dished out.  
  
“Don’t try to derail anything right now, Frisk.” Papyrus said, clearly disappointed in him.  
  
“We know what you and Chara were talking about, and we know what you did to yourselves.”  
  
Chara and Frisk instantly tensed up.  
  
“What did you say?” They said, trembling and scared.  
  
“We know what you did. What you BOTH did. We have some questions for you, and you are both going to answer them nice and honest. And don’t bother sugarcoating it, either. We need to know the full truth.”  
  
“No, you don’t. You don’t need to know anything you don’t already know about me. And plus, how do you know about what Chara and I said?!” Frisk asked angrily.  
  
Sans and Papyrus glared angrily at Frisk with their eyesockets flowing with magic.  
  
“ **WELL?! AREN’T YOU GONNA ANSWER ME?!** ”  
  
“So it’s not obvious? We spied on you at that restaurant you went to! We know what Chara did when she was younger, and we know what you did! We want to hear you say it!”  
  
“ **I DON’T WANNA SAY ANYTHING!** ”  
  
Frisk’s eyes started glowing red brightly enough to make people outside the car take notice.  
  
“ _ **EVEN IF I DID SAY ANYTHING, IT’S NOT LIKE IT WOULD FUCKING HELP! SANS HERE WOULD JUST JUDGE ME LIKE HE DOES EVERYONE ELSE!**_ ”  
  
During his rant, one of Frisk’s eyes started glowing cyan instead, signifying sorrow and rage. Sans and Papyrus took note of this.  _Wait. His eyes change color based on his emotions? Holy shit_ , Sans said to himself, visibly shaken.  
  
“ _ **HE DOESN’T KNOW WHAT DRIVES PEOPLE TO DO THE THINGS THEY DID! AND EVEN THEN, HE WOULD SAY SOMETHING LIKE**_  'that doesn’t make what you did any more acceptable. If anything, it makes it even LESS acceptable’.  _ **WELL, SINCE WHEN DID HE KNOW EVERYTHING ABOUT WHY PEOPLE THINK OR ACT THE WAY THEY DO?!**_ ”  
  
Frisk got so angry, he finally started crying, forcing his eyes to change from red and cyan to simply cyan.  
  
“ _ **AND YOU KNOW WHAT THE WORST PART IS?! HE DOESN’T EVEN ACT LIKE THE PEOPLE WHO DO THOSE HORRIBLE THINGS FEEL ANY REMORSE! WELL, GUESS WHAT, SANS?! HUMANS ARE MORE COMPLICATED THAN YOU THINK! THE WORLD ISN’T BLACK AND WHITE FOR YOU TO JUDGE AS YOU PLEASE!**_ ”  
  
Frisk was breaking down extremely badly, enough to the point where his voice started going.  
  
“ _ **DON’T YOU GET IT?! I FEEL HORRIBLE FOR THE WAY THINGS WENT! I WAS ALREADY PRACTICALLY THROWN AWAY FROM THE SURFACE BY THE HUMANS THAT LIVE ON IT, AND NOW MY HOME CAN’T BE MY OWN ANYMORE?! IT’S NOT FAIR!! IT’S NOT FUCKING FAIR, SANS!**_ ”  
  
Frisk stopped screaming his lungs out to cry to himself.  
  
“It’s not fair. It’s… it’s not fair. Just… it’s… it’s not…”  
  
Chara tried to hold back, but she wanted to cry, too. She didn’t want to show her tears, so she started faking a laugh with her creepy face. Her ability to hide the sadness was starting to fade, for the way she was breathing was giving out a red flag. Toriel was so scared for Chara and Frisk, she pulled over and parked.  
  
“Chara, Frisk, are you okay?” Said Toriel shakily.  
  
“Of course, I’m fine, mom.” Chara managed to say.  
  
“Why would you think otherwise?”  
  
“Chara, I know that is a lie. Tell us the truth. Please.”  
  
Chara stopped thinking rationally, grabbed Frisk, and bolted out of the car. She carried Frisk and ran as fast as she could, not stopping until she was out of sight and homebound.  
  
“Chara. Frisk. It’s worse than I thought. Is everybody okay?”  
  
Everyone but Sans confirmed it. Sans just sat there with empty eyesockets, feeling guilty for his behavior.  
  
“Sans? Are you alright?”  
  
“Tori, I think I pushed too hard this time.” Sans said, hanging his head low.  
  
“Actually, I’m pretty sure I’M the one who pushed him over the edge.” Papyrus said, taking the blame.  
  
“It doesn’t matter who’s to blame. Frisk and Chara need help, even if they refuse to admit it.” Asriel said, feeling determined to save Chara and Frisk from themselves.  
  
They all watched as Chara ran away from them. They started the car again, trying to get to Toriel’s house, only to lose track of Chara, thanks to traffic lights. Whatever hope they had of getting back home before they could was gone, but that didn’t matter, especially since Asgore came into the picture afterwards.


	10. Dangerous Tailspin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After their botched attempt at getting Frisk and Chara to spill the beans, the boss monsters and skeletons try to make it to them both. When they notice they're not at Toriel's, the former queen gets violent with her ex.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Toriel engages in a great deal of domestic violence against Asgore. In fact, she actually tries to kill him. Even worse, Asgore reveals terrible things of his married life with Toriel. Read this chapter at your own risk.

Dangerous Tailspin (Lost and Found Arc)

* * *

When Chara got to Asgore’s house, she frantically knocked on his door like her life was in danger. Asgore made it to the front door to find her and Frisk, and decided to welcome them.  
  
“Oh. Howdy, Chara. Why are you home s-”  
  
“Dad, can Frisk and I come inside please?” Chara interrupted before Asgore could ask her anything.  
  
“Well, of course, but why are-”  
  
“Please! We just need to come in. Please don’t ask why, and please don’t tell mom Frisk and I are here.”  
  
Chara started crying at that point, accidentally tugging at Asgore’s heartstrings.  
  
“Okay, sweetie. Come in. You don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to.”  
  
Chara and Frisk quickly went inside before anyone else could spot them. They rushed to the second floor of the place, trying to find a room to hide in.  
  
Meanwhile, everyone in Toriel’s car, especially Sans, were cursing themselves for pushing Frisk and Chara too hard.  
  
“Why the fuck did I have to go that far?” Sans said, getting angry at himself.  
  
“I shouldn’t have tried to make him say anything, especially if he didn’t wanna.”  
  
“Stop beating yourself up, Sans. We all fucked up.” Asriel said, staring out the window and keeping an eye out for Chara.  
  
“ **DAMN RIGHT WE DID!** ” Toriel rudely blurted out.  
  
“We practically forced them out of this fucking thing, and we didn’t even think about how they feel!”  
  
“ **WATCH THE ROAD, MOM! DAMN!** ”  
  
“ _ **DON’T YOU TA-**_ ”  
  
Before Toriel could finish her sentence, a truck honked its horn, grabbing enough of Toriel’s attention to make her swerve back into her lane. A quick, silent reprieve was dealt, yet Toriel was still riled up.  
  
“Keep. Your hands.  **ON!**  The wheel!” Papyrus said, recoiling from Toriel’s road rage.  
  
Toriel did as Papyrus and Asriel said, too scared to go berserk while she was driving.  
  
“Sorry. I… went out of control. Obviously.” She said, ashamed of herself.  
  
After about 4 more minutes, they all made it to her house, scrambling to try to get to them. Toriel grabbed her keys and rushed to get the door open. She unlocked it, and slammed the door open.  
  
“ **CHARA! FRISK! LISTEN, WE’RE** … sorry?”  
  
The house felt completely empty. Toriel and Sans got scared. Asriel and Papyrus were trembling, and they grabbed each other to try to keep calm.  
  
“What happened to them” was all the two could ask themselves. Toriel then investigated the rooms and noticed something off.  
  
“That is strange. Sans, do you smell butterscotch or chocolate?” She asked.  
  
“No. No, I don’t.” Replied Sans.  
  
“Neither do I. Usually when Chara and Frisk enter the house, the faint scent of butterscotch and chocolate hangs in the air. But I cannot smell anything. But that could only mean…”  
  
Toriel pondered their possible whereabouts for a moment. Then, it struck her. She became incensed beyond measure as her hands were set on fire.  
  
“ASGORE DREEMURR. I’m going to  _ **KILL HIM THIS TIME!**_ ”  
  
Toriel was so mad, she ripped her front door off its hinges, charging towards Asgore’s house. Everyone else followed. She roared loudly enough to get Undyne and Alphys’ attention. Then, the reptile and fish lady ran over to Asgore’s house, only to find the former queen turned herself into an EXTREMELY dangerous fire hazard.  
  
“Whoa, whoa, whoa! What the hell’s going on right now?” Undyne said, confused as to why Toriel turned into a matchstick.  
  
“T-t-t-Toriel, I think it would be b-b-best if you c-c-c-calmed down f-f-first.” Alphys stuttered, scared of the boss monster.  
  
“ _ **FUCK OFF, YOU FAT LIZARD BITCH! I DON’T NEED TO HEAR YOUR SHIT RIGHT NOW!**_ ” Toriel roared at the top of her lungs, bearing her teeth.  
  
Alphys promptly stood down, scared of being singed. Undyne held her hand up in defense and backed off slowly to Alphys. Thanks to people being too scared to interfere at this point, Toriel proceeded to rip Asgore’s front door off its hinges. She made a few errant tugs, but she ultimately tore off the wood, clawing at whatever remained. Then, she turned her attention to Asgore, who was in the kitchen making himself a cup of tea.  
  
“ _ **YOU!**_ ” She screamed.  
  
Asgore dropped his cup of tea upon hearing Toriel’s enraged tone. He quickly turned around and, upon seeing her murderous appearance, tried to run for his life. She quickly caught him, and started beating him with her bare hands. As much as he tried to block her punches, she stood up, snatched a knife out, threw him to the ground, and stabbed his shoulder. The king bellowed in pain, and Toriel repeated the action on his other shoulder. He shouted in pain again as she held the knife to his face.  
  
“Do you see that blood coming out of you?”  
  
She sadistically turned his attention to his stab wounds, then back to the knife.  
  
“That’s for hiding her from me.”  
  
“Toriel, please! I- _ **AAAAUUUGGGHHHH!**_ ”  
  
Toriel plunged the knife in his arm again. Then she grabbed him and threw him on the table to beat him some more. She kept throwing her fists onto his entire body, not caring how scared he was. Then, she threw him back on the ground, kicking him repeatedly.  
  
“Where are they?!  **TELL ME!** ”  
  
Toriel refused to stop beating Asgore as he started crying.  
  
“Please stop. I-”  
  
Toriel punched Asgore in the face for that next hit. Then after a few more minutes of hurting Asgore, she got fed up.  
  
“Alright. Enough of this.”  
  
“ _ **SOMEBODY HELP ME!**_ ” Asgore loudly begged before Toriel started choking him to death.  
  
Chara and Frisk heard the king’s cry for help, and they rushed downstairs to help him, only to find Toriel strangling him to death. Chara ran to Toriel, grabbed her, and threw her off of Asgore, who Frisk accompanied to help catch his breath.  
  
“Slow and deep, goat king. Slow and deep.” He said, stroking Asgore’s head.  
  
Chara made her creepy face at Toriel, angry at her and scared for Asgore.  
  
“Why the fuck would you try to kill dad, mom?!” She angrily lashed out, starting to cry.  
  
“Whatever your beef is with him has nothing to do with me. I’m the one you were coming for! Leave dad alone; he has nothing to do with it!”  
  
Toriel angrily glared at Chara as the fire she summoned from her hands creeped up to her elbows.  
  
“Since when do you know whether your father has anything to do with anything? Your father is a pathetic whelp! A fucking murderer! Are you really telling me I’m doing the wrong thing by offing this piece of shit, young lady?!”  
  
“Listen to me, mom.”  
  
“Chara, you don’t g-”  
  
“ _ **LISTEN TO ME!**_  If dad’s a pathetic whelp, then you aren’t much better! You call dad a murderer, but the way you just tried to kill his ass confirms that you’re just like him in that specific sense! So before you try to kill him again, remember that you’re going down the exact same path!”  
  
Toriel was stopped right in her tracks, and the flames that creeped along her arms extinguished themselves. She was shocked. Not only was Chara backtalking her without even a slight amount of fear of consequences, but she was telling (well, more like yelling) her the truth. Toriel tried to speak to her, but there was nothing to say, for Chara was right. And why wouldn’t she be? In her rage, she tranformed into the mental image that she put Asgore in for decades. Chara surging her compassion and common sense into Toriel’s mentality and forcing her back into reality caused Toriel to regain her composure and realize how horribly she treated Asgore, not to mention almost killing him. She shook with fear, feeling the guilt of almost killing Asgore.  
  
“No. No. No! Why? Why did I…? I’ve… oh, God. I AM just as bad. Worse, even.”  
  
Toriel trembled and held herself, making her way to the couch to think about what she did. She said absolutely nothing.  
  
“Dad, you okay?” Chara asked softly, making her way to Asgore to check on him.  
  
“Well, considering that you both just saved me from being choked to death by your mother, I’m, uhh, pretty good.” Asgore said, nonchalantly.  
  
“This happened before when you were married, didn’t it?”  
  
“Well… yes. Your mother has always had a problem with her temper, and she always took it out on me. She always spoke down to me, and she often beat me up when no one was looking. She always claimed it was because she loved me. But now I’m not sure whether that was true or not.”  
  
“How bad did it get?”  
  
“When I was sleeping every now and then, your mother took a knife and held it at my neck if I woke up. She’d tell me ‘let me keep going, or else’. Apparently, that was how she was having sex with me at some point. After that, we had sex without the whole knife thing, and about 9 months later, Asriel was born.”  
  
“…Mom raped you.”  
  
“Really? I mean, I enjoyed how she felt inside. I didn’t know I was being raped. I just thought she had an attraction towards danger, or being dangerous.”  
  
“You were, dad. You know, all this time, you thought mom was too good for you. But in reality, you’re too good for her, and she’s not good enough for you.”  
  
“But I still love her. I know if-”  
  
“Dad, mom never loved you. She wanted to use you like a piece of trash, and throw you away.”  
  
“That’s not true. Is it, Toriel?”  
  
Toriel kept her voice as low as she hung her head.  
  
“I did love him once.” She said.  
  
“No, you didn’t.” Chara snapped.  
  
“You raped your husband, abused your husband, almost killed him, and when he finally decided to show some backbone, you fuck him over and leave him suicidal. If you ask me, that’s not love. That’s called being a parasite. Maybe if you looked at yourself and the way you act more often, you’d be able to see what you did and what you’re doing is wrong.”  
  
Toriel started crying. She was angry, too.  
  
“I don’t have to see myself. I don’t need to hear this, either. I’m leaving.”  
  
Toriel left without another word with tears in her eyes, knowing what she did. Chara was right about the abuse she did unto Asgore. She never felt guilty about it until it was too late. She walked sadly to her room and closed the door, crying her eyes out.  
  
Frisk and Chara walked out of Asgore’s house with scowls on their faces. When they got back inside Toriel’s house, they saw Sans, Papyrus and Asriel.  
  
“How much exactly did you hear?” Frisk and Chara said, not even bothering to be tactful.  
  
“All of it.” Sans said with empty eyesockets and a scowl.  
  
“I’m sorry if this offends, but I am VERY disappointed in Ms. Toriel right now.” Papyrus said, shaking his head in disappointment to Toriel.  
  
“Brother, I’m sorry for earlier and making you deal with what just happened.”  
  
“I forgive you, Papyrus.” Frisk said, trying to put on a smile.  
  
“After all, you are very great. Certainly you’re great enough to be forgiven for your wrongdoings, especially if you feel remorse. Unlike SOME people I know.”  
  
“Yeah. So, anyway, let’s get your paperwork in here.” Sans requested, trying to change the subject.  
  
“We got permission to homeschool you for a little while, so we can get it inside so nothing bad happens to it.”  
  
Chara, Frisk and Sans got all the paperwork inside the house, which was set just within the living room. Meanwhile, Toriel kept crying upstairs. It didn’t look like she would stop for a while, and it would take a bit before things calmed down.


	11. Savage Emotional Hurricane

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the superheated situation that occured, Chara goes upstairs to apologize to Toriel, only to have her apologize to her and Asgore. Not just for recent events, but for the past, allowing her and Asgore to reconcile to an extent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter elaborates on Toriel’s sexual behavior towards Asgore when they were married, even confirming what she did to him. Read this chapter at your own risk.

Savage Emotional Hurricane (Lost and Found Arc)

* * *

  
After the whole debacle with Toriel and Asgore was done, alongside getting the homeschooling paperwork inside the house, everyone went inside the living room to try and calm down. Undyne and Alphys carefully stepped inside, fearing Toriel’s wrath.  
  
“Hey Chara, are my lady and I gonna be safe?” Undyne asked, being cautious of the murderous boss monster that was crying upstairs.  
  
“Yeah. You’ll be fine.” Chara reassured, hearing Toriel’s wail of sorrow and regret.  
  
“Cool. Thanks.”  
  
Undyne and Alphys went into the living room, trying to make sense of what happened. They had no idea why Toriel acted so violent, only for her to be so pacified now. They all took a seat, saying absolutely nothing while they recoiled from the situation that transpired. The silence was damning, for no one was happy about this, especially not Asgore and Chara. Alphys couldn’t take the silence any longer; she had to break the ice somehow, even if it wasn’t subtle.  
  
“What happened? Why was Toriel acting so mean?” She asked cautiously.  
  
“Long story short, we had a fight on our way home, and she took it out on dad.” Replied Chara.  
  
“Oh. What was so important that she had to take it out on him anyway?”  
  
“She’s been noticing that Frisk and I have been acting differently than usual, and she wanted to know why. I didn’t wanna tell her, and she practically lost her shit.”  
  
“Well, what’s been bothering you and Frisk, Chara? You can tell us.”  
  
“Don’t take it personally, but I don’t wanna tell you, okay? I’d rather just keep it to myself. Besides, even if you did know, it’s not like we’d get any sympathy.”  
  
“Chara, listen to me.” Sans beckoned.  
  
“I know that you and Frisk are going through some stuff, but you can’t just keep it hidden. You have to come clean, or it’ll eat you alive.”  
  
“Fuck you, comedian. Even if I do have to say it, you don’t need to hear it. You’ll just judge us ruthlessly anyway.”  
  
“Hey, how I make my judgment is none of your business!”  
  
“ **IT BECAME MY BUSINESS THE SECOND YOU DECIDED TO MAKE MY BOYFRIEND CRY, YOU PIECE OF SHIT!** ”  
  
“Don’t get snippy with me, princess! It’s not my fault he decided to do something he would end up regretting later on. You don’t just say sorry and act like it never happened!”  
  
“ _ **DON’T YOU THINK WE KNOW THAT?!**_ ”  
  
“Sans, stop harassing my daughter.” Asgore angrily demanded.  
  
“She doesn’t need to say anything if she doesn’t want to.”  
  
Sans got offended and emptied his eyesockets as he glared angrily at Asgore with a creepy smile.  
  
“Says the cowardly killer we call our king.”  
  
“Don’t get snippy with me, Sans. Even a self-appointed judge such as you must remember that all the facts, AND all sides of a story, must be taken into consideration before making a proper verdict. Are you honestly telling me that you have forgotten that?”  
  
“I ain’t ‘forgotten’ anything, and I’ll never forget it, either. It’s just that sometimes, I don’t need the full story to piece together what happens.”  
  
“That’s called 'making assumptions’. It’s a good thing I never appointed you as a proper judge because in that specific sense, you would be an unusually bad and cruel one.”  
  
“I ain’t gotta hear that from anybody, especially not a murderer. And I don’t need to be here, especially if your little girl’s gonna defend you.”  
  
Asgore’s eyes started flowing orange and cyan in anger.  
  
“ _ **HOW DARE YOU SPEAK ABOUT HER LIKE THAT?! HOW DARE YOU!**_  My little dumpling just saved my life a moment ago, and  _ **THAT’S HOW YOU CHOOSE TO SEE IT ALL?! LEAVE THIS ROOM NOW!**_ ”  
  
“ _ **FINE! FUCK YOU, THEN!**_ ”  
  
Sans angrily stormed out of the living room, forgetting completely that he could teleport. Papyrus shook his head and followed him. Asgore groaned, feeling annoyed with himself.  
  
“Why? Why does this always happen to me?” He asked himself aloud.  
  
Chara hugged her father, wanting to give him some comfort. He didn’t deserve to almost get brutally murdered by the woman he loved, and Chara knew it.  
  
“Hey. It’s okay, dad. You still have me and Asriel, right?”  
  
Asgore noticed her affections and returned them happily.  
  
“Perhaps one day we will all receive whatever help we need. But for now, this will do. Thank you, Chara.”  
  
“I love you, dad.”  
  
“I love you, too.”  
  
Asgore smiled at his daughter, proud of her moral integrity. Then, he made an upwards glance to the ceiling, still being able to hear Toriel sobbing.  
  
“Chara, your mother needs help.”  
  
Chara’s kind expression drooped to a melancholic one. She knew Toriel felt bad, and she was still a little angry at her mother for trying to kill Asgore, but she also knew she still loved Toriel, who would certainly still love to be with her children, despite how bad a mother she really is.  
  
“Dad, I’ll be right back.” She said, heading upstairs to Toriel’s room.  
  
As she went inside, Toriel was laying face down in her bed, crying into her pillow.  
  
“Mom?” Chara said softly.  
  
Toriel heard her voice and lifted her head up enough to face her.  
  
“Oh. Chara. It is you.” She replied.  
  
“Mom, I’m sorry I snapped at you for trying to kill dad. It’s just tha-”  
  
“No, I’m the one that should be sorry.”  
  
“What for?”  
  
“Not much. Just everything that you mentioned after you stopped me from killing him, especially the part whe-”  
  
“Tori? Are you okay?” Asgore asked, walking into her room.  
  
“Asgore, there you are. I’m sorry. For everything. Especially for trying to kill you.”  
  
“Tori, it’s okay. Really.”  
  
“No, it’s not. I’m sorry for everything I did to you when we were married. The beating, both verbal and physical, the almost-complete lack of affection, but I’m especially sorry for raping you. All the times I had sex with you without your consent while you slumbered, only to threaten your life when you woke up, I’m genuinely sorry for that.”  
  
“So… that wasn’t consensual with the knife.”  
  
“No, it wasn’t.”  
  
Toriel’s eyes were filling with tears again; they were impossible to stop.  
  
“I didn’t care about whether you wanted to be satisfied whenever you were being affectionate with me. I believed that if I wanted sex, it was going to be whenever I wanted, not you. So, I tied you down when you were asleep, held a knife, and I raped you. To make things worse, you didn’t even know you were being raped. And if you ever told anyone what I did to you, I was going to do it again and kill you so no one else could say anything. And even if someone did, I planned to just twist it around and make it look like I was the victim. I… I’m sorry. I… I can’t. Chara’s right. You’re too good for me, and I’m not good enough for you.”  
  
Toriel’s speech about what she did was eye-opening for Asgore. Toriel admitted to sexually assaulting him when they were married, AND she felt remorseful. She even admitted that Asgore was better than her.  
  
“Toriel. So it is the truth.”  
  
“Yes. If you want me dead, then I will accept that. What I have done to you is unforgivable, and I refuse to hide the truth anymore. I’m an abusive woman. I’m a bad friend, a worse mother, an awful wife, and a horrible queen! That being said, will you please end me?”  
  
Asgore jumped up in fear.  
  
“What?! Why?!”  
  
“I am one of the most irredeemable people it has ever been anyone’s misfortune to have ever been born! What I have done has done nothing but confirm it. Therefore, my execution is deserved at this point. All I ask is that you make it quick.”  
  
Chara and Asgore were stunned. Toriel basically told them to kill her for atonement. They didn’t know how she would think it would be a good way to make up for anything. Chara finally let go of her anger, and let her emotions do the talking. She gave her mother a hug.  
  
“What? Chara? What are you doing?”  
  
Toriel was shocked as to why Chara was still showing some affection for her.  
  
“Chara, please stop. I do not deserve this. Why are you hugging me? Why won’t you reject me?”  
  
“It’s because… it’s because you’re finally being honest with yourself. You’re admitting what you did, and you know fully well it’s wrong. You’re even willing to atone for your crimes. I can’t stay mad at that. Besides, you’re the one who taught me the difference between right and wrong. And I love you for that, mom. And I’ll never stop even for a second, no matter how many times you tell me to.”  
  
Toriel stopping crying for a moment. Chara’s words of wisdom struck her unusually hard. They were so profound, she couldn’t help but respond.  
  
“Chara. Your ability… no. Your capacity to forgive… it is unparalleled. It is so prominent, it is jealousy inducing. I wish I had your magnanimity. Perhaps if I did, I could show more compassion to everyone, and learn how to love properly. Besides, it seems you have forgotten one important thing.”  
  
“What could I possibly have forgotten, mom?”  
  
“There’s no way I would say 'no’ to you loving me. Rather… thank you for loving me unconditionally. Despite everything you know and learned about who I truly am, you still love me enough to forgive me of my trespasses.”  
  
“Mom, come on. We’re family. I love you so much, I forgave you the second you did it. It’s just that you have a problem, and I’ve known for a while. It’s just that I don’t think it’s fair to judge you if you don’t even know what you do or have done is wrong.”  
  
“Well, I know now. Without a doubt. I have done some truly horrible things, but when your father declared war, I finally became scared. I just wanted a punching bag that I could fuck anytime I wanted, but when I found out he had some backbone that he didn’t want to show until then, I realized I couldn’t control him forever. So I separated myself from him, and I wanted to find someone else to treat exactly like I did him. But I never did. I always had some lingering feeling of guilt, telling me that I was wrong to leave him. He was the only monster who would ever love me, and I just mistreated him all the time? I’m content with always being there to beat him down, and when he finally needs me to support him, I essentially leave him to die? What kind of woman does that?!”  
  
“Yes, well, now I’m fully aware that we didn’t have the best relationship.” Asgore said, hearing Toriel confess her sins.  
  
“But to be honest, there was something else behind what you just said. You say you wanted someone to treat badly, but you saw something else in me, didn’t you?”  
  
“What do you mean?”  
  
“You never would’ve had any regret leaving me if you didn’t still care about me. As such, perhaps I left an imprint on you big enough to make you feel… remorseful of your actions. Perhaps I showed you that you don’t always need to be cruel to people. It’s okay to stand your ground, but if you become abusive, you become a statistic.”  
  
“Yes. I know that now. But still, why are you being so nice to me? Why are you still being so civil to me? Rather, why won’t you be mad at me? Why won’t you just hate me? I figured you would never forgive me for what I did.”  
  
“Ah. So you DON’T know. Toriel, I loved you very much back then. In fact, I still do. I loved you so much, I forgave you the second you did it. It is… scary as to how I am able to forgive you for what you did to me, but I have accepted it as a trait that I possess. After all, I was never really in any condition to judge anyone properly. And because of what I resorted to to try and free our people, now I never will be, for I was never perfect, and now I never will be.”  
  
“So? Sure, you weren’t perfect, but you were perfect for me. And I never realized it until it was too late.”  
  
“True. It is too late. It is… difficult to say whether or when either one of us can handle a relationship, platonic or otherwise, with anyone else, but I doubt we’ll be able to truly move onward for a long time.”  
  
“Yes, well you can blame me for that. After all, I could’ve been a better woman. A better wife. That being said, perhaps being alone is exactly what I need until I can learn how to love someone.”  
  
Asgore felt pity for the woman he admired. She was finally letting herself feel responsible for what she did, and she refused to give herself even a small amount of leniency. He pulled something out of his pocket.  
  
“Listen, Toriel. Can you tell me what this is?”  
  
Asgore held something out to her, something shiny and small.  
  
“Well, yes. It’s the heart locket I gave to you. It has my picture and your picture within it. Not that I even deserve to have mine in there.”  
  
“Yes. And this locket, well, it’s yours again, sweetheart.”  
  
“What? What do you mean by this?”  
  
“It means you’ll still be in my heart, no matter what. It means you still have my permission to live, but you need to get your act together! Our children are growing up, and by living in the past, you’re missing out on them blooming into amazing people. Sure, they aren’t exactly perfect, and sure, they’re not angels, but they aren’t all bad, either. The world isn’t black and white, Toriel. We’re all just different shades of gray. And I know now, without a doubt, that no matter how dark your shade is, you can always brighten it right up.”  
  
Toriel was surprised at Asgore’s wisdom. She always thought she was the brains of the throne, but it turned out Asgore was far smarter than she ever gave him credit for (and she never even gave him any credit to start with). Upon hearing his forgiving tone, she couldn’t take it anymore. She broke down again, only this time, she bowed to Asgore and Chara, letting them both see how remorseful she truly was. She even clung to Asgore for a moment.  
  
“Asgore, I’m so sorry. All this time, I thought you were the urchin between the two of us. But now I know. I’m the true idiot. The true pathetic whelp. I should’ve known better. When am I finally going to learn?”  
  
Chara and Asgore got down to her and hugged her, not noticing Sans, Papyrus and Frisk.  
  
“I think you just did, Tori.” Sans said with a placcid smile.  
  
Toriel looked up and out to her door. Sans, Papyrus and Frisk were standing in the doorway.  
  
“Sans. Please go away. I don’t deserve to see you anymore.”  
  
“Actually, yes you do. Your ex right there gave me a little revelation, too. To be honest, I did actually forget something. Before you judge someone, ya gotta have all the facts, and all the sides of the story, before you can pass it down properly. Only then can you truly pass the judgment. And even then, ya gotta temper justice with kindness, too. Otherwise, it just makes you look ruthless.”  
  
“So… Asgore taught you something?”  
  
“Yeah, but I don’t always take what people say into consideration. Besides, I’m always judgmental. You know me, Tori.”  
  
“Ms. Toriel, great job!” Papyrus congratulated.  
  
“I knew you had it in you! You’re already off to a great start to becoming a better person! I knew you could do better! All we had to do is help you out!”  
  
Toriel smile warmly and dried her tears. Then, she looked at Frisk.  
  
“Frisk, it seems that Papyrus IS rather great. Great enough to let his greatness rub off on you and Sans. I think I will be okay for now.”  
  
“I hope so. But for now, Chara and I need to be alone, okay?” Frisk said, still feeling somewhat distant.  
  
“It is okay. I understand. Chara, if you’d like, you can leave. I will be fine.”  
  
“Good. See ya.” Chara said, picking herself up, and leaving her room with Frisk.  
  
Toriel watched as her daughter led Frisk into her room, and she lost her smile for a moment, for she knew Chara needed help, too. Everyone on that floor went to Chara’s room, noticing she closed the door to talk with Frisk. Sans called Asriel, Alphys, and Undyne upstairs to hear what they were talking about. As they made it up the steps, Undyne got her guard up.  
  
“Alright. Toriel’s cooled down now?” She asked.  
  
“Yes. I am calm again.” Toriel replied.  
  
“Wait. I think I hear something.” Alphys said, hearing a faint conversation from the wall.  
  
Everyone but Toriel and Asgore listened closely.  
  
“So, I know you may have heard it, but you know how Rhonda tried to rape you, Frisk?” Chara asked, feeling a little guilty.  
  
“Yeah, but I wish I didn’t.” Replied Frisk sadly.  
  
"I haven’t been able to sleep very well ever since. Why?“  
  
"My mom raped my dad.”  
  
“What?! Oh, God. Chara, I-”  
  
“No, Frisk. This wasn’t your doing. When mom and dad were married, she tied him while he was asleep, held a knife, and raped him. If he woke up, she would force him to stay quiet and let her finish. If he told anyone, she would’ve killed him. But he never knew he was raped.”  
  
“I’m so sorry that happened, Chara.”  
  
“Don’t be. It’s okay.”  
  
Frisk held Chara close to him. As she rested herself onto Frisk, they toppled over. Then she got on all fours to look at Frisk. He felt another twinge as he looked at Chara, imagining for a split second that Rhonda came back. The second his eyes turned yellow, Chara got off and distanced herself while Frisk trembled for a moment.  
  
“Frisk, it’s okay. Rhonda’s dead, remember?”  
  
“I know. She just scares me still. I don’t know why she was into me.”  
  
“She was a sex offender. Nothing more. You don’t have to worry about her.”  
  
“I know. I should go.”  
  
Frisk went to her door, and everyone else scattered to the living room except Toriel, who made it into the kitchen. As he opened it, he sulked a little, knowing he was still being haunted by Rhonda. He went to his room to lay down for a while in bed. Chara did the same after she closed her door. Afterwards, everyone else, especially Asriel, crowded to Toriel’s position.  
  
“So, I suppose you know what I did to Asgore now.” She said without a single bit of tact, turning to them.  
  
“If any of you wish me dead, you can go ahead and do it. The knives are to my right. I’ll stand still. I promise.”  
  
Toriel stood up straight and closed her eyes, relenting to whatever mercy everyone else had. No one but Undyne and Asriel did anything. Undyne smacked her in the face hard, throwing her into the sink. Asriel kicked her between her legs, causing her to fall on her knees.  
  
“Okay. I forgive you now.” Undyne said, satisfied she got a free ticket to wail on Toriel.  
  
“Well, actually, one more thing, mom. This is for raping dad.” Asriel said as he grabbed her head and butted his against it.  
  
Quickly thereafter, he picked her up and kneed her chest. She doubled over to catch her breath.  
  
“Okay. I’m cool now. I forgive you.”  
  
Toriel said nothing until she steadied herself.  
  
“Thank you. That hurt, but I deserved it. Alphys, no hard feelings?”  
  
Alphys held out her hand to Toriel, but as she grasped it, Alphys sent a shock through Toriel’s body. It didn’t kill her, but it did cause her to fall down again. Alphys then kicked Toriel hard while the boss monster was on the ground, recoiling from the electrocution she was given. Satisfied, Alphys helped pick her up.  
  
“Not anymore. We’re cool now.” Alphys said smugly.  
  
Toriel refused to say or do anything else, for she knew she no longer had the right to lash out at this point.  
  
“So, what happens now?” Asked Asriel.  
  
“Chara and Frisk are still having problems that they don’t want anyone to get involved with, and it’s eating them alive.”  
  
“I don’t know.” Said Sans.  
  
“But what I do know is that the longer they hold out on us, the worse off they’re gonna get.”  
  
“Sans, they don’t wanna tell us. We can’t just force them to spit it out.”  
  
“Keep talking like that, 'cause that attitude is worsening their situation even more.”  
  
Everyone pondered on how they could help Frisk and Chara, despite their refusal to let them in. The next few weeks proved to be quite the challenge, chiefly due to being homeschooled. They had to think of how to bring Frisk and Chara back from the abyss, but then again how do you assist those who don’t want to be assisted? This question stuck with them for a while, and they would find the answer to be less than ideal.


	12. Rage and Regret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chara and Frisk’s depression takes over and prevents them from fulfilling their educational duties, and things get worse when everyone tries to get them to talk, causing both of them to run away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Frisk and Chara both get violent against Undyne and Asriel. Also, Toriel does imbibe in alcohol spiked with muscle relaxers. Yes, she drinks. You have been warned.

Rage and Regret (Lost and Found Arc)

* * *

  
For the next week, neither Frisk nor Chara were very responsive during the homeschooling in even the slightest. They kept silent, which, considering the way they would normally be, was extremely troubling. Toriel and Sans were on edge for a little while, not knowing whether or when they were going to lose it on them. Frisk and Chara were no longer predictable at this point, and they couldn’t tell what either was going to do next. Despite their uncomfortable silence, they still attended the homeschooling sessions… for a while. Approximately a week later than the first, they faltered on their attendance, only working on the tasks that were placed upon them on occasion.  
  
The week afterwards proved completely fruitless. Frisk and Chara stayed in their rooms, remaining dead silent to everyone, even each other. They simply laid down in their beds, facing away from the door and the windows. Toriel and Sans were scared for them both. They stopped attending their homeschooling, they stopped taking very good care of themselves, and they remained in their rooms, leaving only to eat. But then, even their food consumption slowed down as well. Toriel and Sans told their friends about what was happening to them both.  
  
No one was happy about how little Chara and Frisk cared for their well beings, so they all went to Toriel’s house to try and check on them. As they went inside the living room, they could feel the fear welling up inside of them. No one knew how to start talking about the situation; they just sat there in silence, unable to find their words initially. When suddenly, Toriel broke the ice.  
  
“So… I think you all know why Sans and I have called you all here.” She said.  
  
“Unfortunately, yes. I am fully aware, your majesty.” Gaster said with his head hung down.  
  
“Yeah. We all know.” Agreed Sans.  
  
“Frisk and Chara still haven’t left their rooms today, and they stopped going to their homeschooling sessions. To make things worse, they ain’t taken care of themselves for a while. They don’t bathe, they don’t go outside, they won’t even eat very well anymore. I’m scared ‘cause now they’re starting to remind me of myself after all those resets.”  
  
“What do you mean, son?”  
  
“When Asriel had control over the timeline as Flowey, he kept resetting over and over. Caused timelines to stop and start repeatedly.”  
  
Sans started flooding his eyesockets the second he lost his pupils.  
  
“It just became too much for me to handle. You couldn’t understand how it felt, dad. Knowing that one day, without any warning, it was all gonna be reset.”  
  
Gaster and Papyrus felt scared in that moment. Everyone joined in on that emotion, except Asriel, who only felt guilty. Even Undyne’s will was brought down to size.  
  
“Brother… why didn’t you tell me that was why?” Papyrus asked, filling his eyesockets.  
  
“Bro, look. I gave up trying to go back in time to stop dad from jumping a long time ago. Getting to the surface stopped appealing to me too, to be honest.”  
  
Sans started losing control of himself.  
  
“You know why? 'Cause even we did make it to the surface, we’d just end up right back in the underground, without any memory of it, wouldn’t we? But you know why I never told you why I stopped trying so hard? It’s 'cause I thought it was a stupid excuse for being lazy. But now, I don’t know if it is a bad excuse or if it’s actually a valid point.”  
  
“So what you are saying is because Prince Dreemurr commandeered the timeline and used it as his plaything, you thought it was no longer worth making an effort? That’s why you stopped keeping your room clean?”  
  
“Yeah. Pretty shitty reason, ain’t it, bro? I just thought it wouldn’t matter if I cleaned it, 'cause even if I did, it would just get dirty again. Don’t mean the room didn’t deserve a good cleaning, though. Just never realized until it was too late.”  
  
“Sans. It’s okay. I know you’re skeptical of this timeline remaining the way it is, but I think we won’t have to worry about that anymore. I dare say it’s over.”  
  
“No, it ain’t!  _ **IT AIN’T OVER YET! THE RESETS’LL STILL HAPPEN, DAMMIT!**_ ”  
  
Sans started lashing out a little himself, especially at Asriel.  
  
“Brother, why won’t you at least consider that the resets have stopped?”  
  
“Because I’m pretty sure that one day, we’ll all wake up, and everything that we worked for will be all for nothing. I think we’ll just go right back to square one. I especially don’t think that any of this’ll stick.”  
  
While he ranted, Sans had a small moment of what he believed was clarity.  
  
“Wait. Hold on. Why am I telling you guys this? Why the fuck did I say anything? Great. Here I go again, hoping that anyone remembers me saying something important, like this for instance. You won’t, though. This has been a complete waste of time, and you won’t remember why I stopped giving a fuck about a lot of things. Ah, well. Least I got it out this time.”  
  
“Wait. What?! What do you mean 'this time’?!”  
  
Papyrus got confused, and offended at Sans’ remark.  
  
“I mean 'THIS TIME’! Some of the other resets that happened, I tried to let you in Pap, but the timeline reset before I could admit anything. Then I just gave up on that. I started keeping secrets 'cause I thought even if I did share 'em, they’d be forgotten. So I stopped trying to tell you, bro. And I know you’re mad now, but I’m sorry. It was a dick move to hide that from ya, and I do regret it.”  
  
Papyrus breathed a sigh of relief and finality. He put his hands up in the air, feeling refreshed by his brother’s brutal honesty.  
  
“Finally. I was so tired of trying to drag the truth out of you.”  
  
“What do you mean?”  
  
“You FINALLY tell me what’s wrong with you, and you think that’s a bad excuse for being lazy?! NO, IT’S NOT, SANS! I mean, I must admit, it wouldn’t have killed you to pretend that you didn’t remember the resets, but the fact that the room would’ve been reverted to its pre-cleaned state, via a reset, is more than an acceptable reason. All you had to do was tell me the truth all along. Now, was that really so hard to do?”  
  
Sans stopped crying and felt Papyrus’ warm tone.  
  
“Huh. I guess not. Feel like a weight just got lift-whoa! WHOA!”  
  
Sans started glowing from his soul, and it showed itself with cracks all over.  
  
“HEY! WHAT’S HAPPENING?! DAD! WHAT’S GOING ON?!”  
  
Gaster had no response, for even he had never seen this before.  
  
“Wait a second. All those cracks. THAT’S why I only had one hitpoint. It’s all I could hold onto.”  
  
The cracks in Sans’ soul started restoring themselves to its former glory, which, in turn, brought Sans’s hitpoints back to its true state: a maximum of 218. Sans felt better, faster, stronger, and more durable. His defense and attack shot up as well. His attack went from one to thirteen, and his defense went from one to seven. When the cracks disappeared completely, Sans was all better.  
  
“Whoa. Dad, Pap. All those resets. They feel so far away now.”  
  
“Well, brother? How do you feel?”  
  
“I… I feel… I feel amazing! YEAH! I’VE NEVER FELT SO ALIVE! And I don’t even have organs to make me feel that way! But enough about anatomy. This is awesome!”  
  
Sans tested his renewed strength by trying to manipulate the refrigerator upwards. He managed to touch the ceiling with it, only to set it down afterwards,  getting a little winded.  
  
“Whew. That was… a little exhausting. But, nothing a little spellcasting can’t fix.”  
  
“So, you haven’t used your fullest extent in a long time. Actually, what you need is training. Now that you can take it, I, the great Papyrus, can train you! But first, back to the matter at hand.”  
  
“Yes. About Frisk and Chara.” Gaster cut in.  
  
“Has anyone tried to check up on them while they’re in this state?”  
  
“Well, mom and I tried to see them.” Replied Asriel.  
  
“But it seems like they don’t wanna be around anyone. In fact, mom and I tried to get them to come to their sessions, but they refused to even budge. They said they were 'taking a mental health day’, or something like that.”  
  
“That sounds like an excuse I’d make.” Alphys said with a suspicious squint.  
  
“When I made those amalgamates, it scared me. After a while, I stopped communicating with a lot of people, even Asgore. I even stopped answering the phone, saying that I was busy, or I was taking a day off to get better or do research or something. I just didn’t want to tell people how badly I messed up.”  
  
“Know the feeling, Alphys. After all, you’re why I’m like this.”  
  
“You became violent of your own accord; all I did, BY ACCIDENT, was give you a reason to not feel bad about it.”  
  
Asriel mimicked Frisk’s signature black face. He didn’t need to be reminded of what he did or what he said.  
  
“Anyway, Chara and Frisk have been doing whatever they can to keep to themselves.”  
  
“Why are they doing this anyway? What happened that made them go this far?”  
  
“Long story short, they’ve been through some shit. Some of it we do know, and some of it we don’t. We wanna know exactly why they’re feeling this way, but I think they just want some peace and quiet.”  
  
“If it’s peace and quiet they want, then this is the worst place for it. They’d have to be as isolated as I was.”  
  
“That’s an extremely bad idea, and this is an even worse room to say it aloud in.”  
  
Everyone realized it was possible that Chara and Frisk could hear everything they were saying.  
  
“Aw, fuck. We just gave them a stupid idea.” Undyne said, facepalming herself.  
  
“Yep. We fucked them over just now.”  
  
Undyne and Asriel sprinted upstairs to their respective rooms. They tried to open their doors, but they were locked. Then they kicked the doors open forcefully.  
  
“ **FRISK! CHARA! GET THE FUCK UP!** ” They roared.  
  
Both of the hybrids immediately got hostile.  
  
“ _ **WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU WANT?!**_ ” Yelled Frisk and Chara.  
  
“We want you to get up!”  
  
“Leave us alone!”  
  
Frisk summoned concrete and smacked Asriel with it. Chara sent lightning through Undyne. Asriel toppled over, screaming in pain; Undyne doubled over, painfully grunting to herself. As they both looked up at Frisk and Chara, they noticed both of the hybrids eyes were bloodshot, and their eyelids looked heavy, almost as if they haven’t slept in a while. Asriel and Undyne looked at their depressed state, genuinely scared for them.  
  
“Whoa. Are you guys fe-”  
  
“ _ **FUCK OFF, GOAT BOY AND FISH BITCH!**_ ” Frisk said, kicking Undyne back downstairs.  
  
“Undyne! Are you okay?” Alphys said, running to her.  
  
“Yeah, I’m fine. But they aren’t.”  
  
Undyne picked herself up, feeling sorry for the hybrids. Meanwhile, Asriel recoiled from the sudden assault of concrete and confronted Chara and Frisk.  
  
“Guys, come on. You still gotta do this homeschooling stuff. You can’t just skip out.” Asriel begged.  
  
“Well, fuck you too, Rei. I’m not feeling well, you dick.” Chara said, going back to her bed to sulk.  
  
“Chara took the words right out of my mouth.” Frisk said, doing the same as Chara.  
  
Asriel stopped caring about what they wanted. He dragged them downstairs, and brought them to the kitchen. Frisk and Chara struggled along the way, demanding Asriel to let go. When he got to the kitchen, he knew they would just run upstairs, so he threw them inside, near the refrigerator. After a moment of stunned absence, they both lunged at Asriel, only to be stopped by Sans, who levitated them and smacked them on the ground. Then, Gaster put handcuffs on them. They immediately tried to force them off with their magic, but the cuffs sent out a shock to their systems. They screamed and fell to the ground. As they realized that they couldn’t get out of their restraints by spellcasting, they relented.  
  
“Finally. Now what’s wrong with you guys? You look terrible.” Asriel said, exasperated with the effort it took to get them downstairs.  
  
Neither one said anything, simply scowling at Asriel.  
  
“TELL US.”  
  
Frisk growled at Asriel, and Chara made her creepy face as her blood started to boil.  
  
“TELL US NOW!”  
  
Both of the hybrids lost it. They snapped off the cuffs and assaulted Asriel. Frisk threw him out of the window, and he jumped out of it, too. As he got to Asriel, he slammed his jaws onto Asriel’s arm, making him scream in pain. Then, he dragged him back in while he superheated the ground beneath him. It was painful enough to cause second-degree burns. Frisk kicked the door open, and threw him to Chara, gesturing to her as if to say “he’s all yours, babe.” Chara then went on to zap Asriel again, forcing him to stop his interrogation as he lied on the ground, trembling and trying to recover from the damage he took. Then Frisk and Chara turned their attention to everyone else, initially seeming angry, but actually feeling sad. Sans tried to reach out to Frisk and Chara one more time.  
  
“Hey. Little bro. Do you ne-”  
  
“NO, I DON’T!” Frisk roared, interrupting Sans.  
  
Sans backed off of him.  
  
“What part of 'leave us alone’ do you not understand?! We said we don’t feel well, so leave us alone!”  
  
“Well, I’d say that’s right.” Undyne said, holding back her rage.  
  
“You’re not feeling well, but you know you need us to help you get better. So why don’t you just let us right now?”  
  
“It’s none of your fucking business, and NO, I don’t need help! And neither does Chara!”  
  
Undyne got angry at Frisk. She let her true emotions come out as she summoned spears.  
  
“Stop being so stubborn, and let us help you, or I’m gonna make you!”  
  
“I’d like to see you try.”  
  
Frisk’s eyes glowed, but this time, one of them had a black aura with Undyne’s reflection, and the other glowed red. Undyne noticed it, and backed down slightly, feeling shaken.  
  
“Wait. Your eyes. They just changed color.”  
  
“Yeah. My eyes are mood rings. They change color depending on how I’m feeling.”  
  
At that point, Undyne realized that Frisk simply didn’t know what he was doing. She gave up trying to help him.  
  
“You know what? Fine. I ain’t gonna make you get help. Sooner or later, you gotta accept it at some point.”  
  
“No, I don’t. I fend for myself. I’ll be fine. You can stop worrying now.”  
  
Frisk scowled at Undyne again, but this time, the eye that glowed black turned blue instead. Then, Asriel recovered entirely from the barrage of pain Frisk put him through.  
  
“Guys, please. You’re hurting. Let us help you. We’re your friends, remember?”  
  
Chara and Frisk had enough. They were tired of being bothered. They just wanted to be alone, but they couldn’t get some privacy? This won’t stand, they thought.  
  
“Being our friends doesn’t make you privy to all of our problems, Rei.” Chara said with her creepy face at maximum pasta.  
  
“And since we’re such a burden on you all, let us take it off of your shoulders.”  
  
Frisk and Chara stormed out of the house, hiding their sadness from them with rage and hatred.  
  
“Chara? Frisk? Where are you going?! COME BACK!” Toriel begged, worried genuinely for their safety.  
  
“Mom, don’t take this personally, but I need you to leave me alone right now.” Chara said, trying to calm her mother.  
  
“I’ll be back, but I don’t know when. I just need to be alone. Sorry.”  
  
Chara and Frisk started running away from them, trying not to look backwards. Everyone else simply watched as they left, being forced to remember what they just did.  
  
“Goddamn it. I try to atone for my behavior in the past, and I STILL fuck up as a mother? Unbelievable.”  
  
Toriel took a seat in the kitchen, trying to keep her mind stable as she played the memory of Chara running away through her mind repeatedly. She didn’t want this. She didn’t want to push her daughter hard enough to make her run away. She grabbed a bottle of wine and opened it up.  
  
“This… was a horrible idea.” Gaster said, feeling like he contributed to the hybrids running away.  
  
“Does anyone have any propositions on what we do now?”  
  
“I say we all get drunk, because right now, I’m all out of ideas.” Toriel said while drinking straight from the bottle.  
  
“Mom, put that down.” Requested Asriel.  
  
“Fuck you. I’m old enough. I can drink whatever the fuck I want.”  
  
“How many glasses do you intend to drink?”  
  
“If by 'glasses’ you mean bottles, at least two. However, I’m swtiching to the vodka after I finish this bottle.”  
  
“Mind pouring me some? I could use a drink right now.” Undyne said, admitting she conceded to Frisk and the current situation.  
  
Toriel gave Undyne a glass and filled it up.  
  
“Thanks, Toriel. Let me put this away for you; I’m pretty su-”  
  
“Leave the bottle.”  
  
“Sure. Whatevs.”  
  
Undyne placed the bottle back on the table next to Toriel, quickly finishing her glass and sitting it down, and Asriel and Sans took a seat next to it. Asriel tried to take a sip out of the bottle, but Toriel snatched it out of his hand before he could try it.  
  
“No.” She said.  
  
“Mom, just one sip?” Asriel begged, trying to relax.  
  
“I said no. You are not drinking unless you turn 21 first.”  
  
Asriel faceplanted onto the table as Sans just sat there, trying to make sense of why his brother was acting like this. Then, he thought of an idea.  
  
“Hey, prince. Got a moment?” He asked.  
  
“Yeah, Sans?” Replied Asriel.  
  
“You’re a pretty smart guy. You know what makes them tick, right? Well, maybe you could help us trap them just long enough to make them spill the beans.”  
  
Asriel perked up a little. Toriel put down the bottle she was drinking out of, only being halfway finished.  
  
“Really? Wouldn’t Asriel need a barrier spell for that?” Toriel asked, only feeling slightly lightheaded.  
  
“Wow. You can hold your drink, huh?”  
  
“Asgore’s the lightweight. I can’t drive right now, though. I drank too much.”  
  
“You spiked your wine with vodka again, didn’t you?”  
  
“Actually, I put muscle relaxers in it. That was pretty dumb, but it helps me fall asleep. Besides, I’ve always been this tolerant because of my past. Long story short, I knew how to party far too well.”  
  
“Right. Anyway, we can teach ya son that. He just needs to wanna learn.”  
  
“I’m pretty sure he’s willing if he still wants Chara back home safe.”  
  
“Sans, please teach me. Chara’s my best friend.” Asriel humbly requested.  
  
“Well, there you have it, Sans. Teach him.”  
  
Sans and everyone else took until nightfall to teach Asriel barrier spells. He was going to need his newly learned spell tonight, for it might be his last and final chance at getting Chara and Frisk what they needed most.


	13. The Hermit Couple

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chara and Frisk make their way back to a wooded area while they try to hide from their friends, but later that night, the effort proves a failure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chara and Frisk make a few sexual references in the first part of chapter. Reader discretion is advised.

The Hermit Couple (Lost and Found Arc)

* * *

  
As Chara and Frisk ran away, they left everything and everybody they loved behind. All they wanted was to be alone, and this what it took? It wasn’t fair, and it wasn’t right, but it was required if they truly wanted to be alone.  
  
As they made their way to a wooded area near their homeland, Chara and Frisk stopped at a creek to catch their breath.  
  
“Wow. Never thought I could run for 2 hours straight and only get a little winded.” Chara said, thoroughly impressed by her body.  
  
“What do you mean a little? All I needed was a deep breath and a little water.” Frisk retorted.  
  
“Lucky. Then again, of course you don’t need much. You’re a temmie. You can expand your body parts as you see fit.”  
  
“Yeah. It is pretty cool, especially since I can use my natural assets to fly.”  
  
“Okay, you can stop showing off now. We’ll need to get something to eat and drink. Got any ideas for food?”  
  
Frisk just shrugged before bowing his head to drink some water.  
  
“Dude. Really? Why are you drinking like that?”  
  
“Fuck you, Chara. At least I don’t have to lap it up.”  
  
“The way you’re drinking the stream water isn’t much different. And plus… you know what? Forget it. I need some water.”  
  
Chara cupped her hands, dipped them in the stream, and drank up. She did this multiple times until she wasn’t thirsty anymore.  
  
“There. Now was that really so hard?” Frisk asked after he quenched his thirst.  
  
“Yes, but it wasn’t as hard as you.”  
  
Frisk let out an embarrassed yelp.  
  
“How’d you know?”  
  
“Maybe don’t watch my ass while I bend over and get some water. Like this.”  
  
Chara crawled over and got another cup of water from her hands. Frisk was watching her figure as she was bent over the stream, focusing on her curves. His eyes turned violet, and he licked his lips. Chara initially pretended she didn’t notice, but she caught a glimpse after she finished drinking.  
  
“Gotcha! I knew it, perv!”  
  
Frisk got more embarrassed, but he didn’t mind at all. Chara noticed his eye color again this time.  
  
“Interesting. Purple means embarrassment or lust, eh?” She teased.  
  
Frisk sat back, supporting himself with his arms, while Chara crawled to him, ending up on top of him.  
  
“Look at you, Frisk. You look so hungry. I bet you’d like to eat something… moist.”  
  
Chara was flirting with him, trying to see if he would retaliate.  
  
“You don’t look very full yourself, Chara.” He rebutted.  
  
“I think you should eat more… meat. Maybe you like hotdogs?”  
  
“Yeah. But the ones the comedian does isn’t big enough for me. I like my hot dogs… extra long. Extra long, and extra thick. Like yours.”  
  
Frisk and Chara kissed passionately, rolling around until they fell into the water. They separated the second they entered. As they tried to hold their breath, they ran out of air and tried to keep themselves from breathing in the water. They failed, but oddly enough, nothing happened. They were breathing perfectly fine, even though in a logical manner of speaking, they should be drowning.  
  
As they wondered why this was happening, the current swept them to a large pond. It had some various sizes of fish.  
  
“Whoa. This is perfect.” Frisk said, ready to chow down.  
  
“Chara, look. There’s… fish… we can eat?”  
  
Frisk saw Chara again, only she sprouted tentacles.  
  
“What? What are you looking… at?” Chara asked as she saw what happened to Frisk.  
  
They were amazed. Their bodies adapted to being in water. Chara’s body sprouted tentacles so she could move about in the water more easily, and Frisk’s legs were replaced with a tail fin.  
  
“Whoa. Frisk, are you a mermaid? How are you doing this?”  
  
“I don’t know!” Frisk replied, just as amazed once he looked down at himself.  
  
“I guess maybe temmies are able to breathe underwater and swim naturally? Maybe that’s why my kind were at Waterfall for so long.”  
  
“Yeah, but that doesn’t explain why I’m like this. Maybe my father was amphibious or something? That could explain why I can breathe underwater, too.”  
  
“Holy shit. So that could only mean… you and I were born as amphibians. But why? Shouldn’t we have gills or something?”  
  
“I think our natural orifices double as gills. Our ears, our eyes, especially our mouths and noses, et cetera, et cetera. The point is we can breathe on land and in water, so we could live here forever if we wanted.”  
  
“Yeah. I guess we could. But do we want to? I mean, think about it. Do you think we were too drastic in doing this?”  
  
“To be honest, yes. I just wanted to be left alone, and they wouldn’t do that, so that’s why you and I went this far, I think.”  
  
“I think we fucked up. I mean, sure, we could live here, but what would be the point? Our friends are probably worried sick by now.”  
  
Chara and Frisk hung their heads sadly for a moment. Then, the growling of their stomachs persuaded them to ignore their feeling for a moment while they caught some fish. They got at least 4 of a good 10 inches each to gulp down, and got back to the surface.  
  
When they got back up, they noticed they were further downstream. They made it to the shoreline, and got back on land. They placed their fish in piles. Then, Chara tried to go and fetch some firewood, but Frisk stopped her for a second.  
  
“Chara, wait.” He said.  
  
“If you’re gonna get firewood, don’t let it get wet.”  
  
“Sure. Don’t worry.” Chara said, going for the kindling.  
  
After a few minutes, Frisk shook himself dry vigorously until his fur lost enough moisture to turn his legs back to normal. Suddenly, a bear showed up to him, and it wanted the fish. Frisk roared loudly and scared it off. Chara heard the noise and ran back with some dead leaves and twigs.  
  
“Frisk, you cool?” She asked, setting her firewood down.  
  
“Yeah, I’m fine. Some bear tried to steal our fish. Scared it off.”  
  
“Yikes. Remind me not to piss you off.”  
  
“Remember to not piss my mom off, either.”  
  
Chara chuckled as she got a setup for the fire. She found a few nearby rocks and aligned them to make a good spot for the flame. Then, Frisk set it all on fire. The flame burned brightly, and Chara took some of the fish she carried to shore and almost threw it in intil Frisk stopped her.  
  
“Now what, Frisk?”  
  
“Zap the fish. Or eat it straight. Whichever works for you.”  
  
“Frisk-”  
  
“Chara, we didn’t bring anything to help cook the fish with. It’s either that, or risk burning yourself trying to cook it like most people do.”  
  
Chara groaned and shocked the fish enough to cook it alive. She sent at least a kilowatt of energy through it for at least a minute. As she confirmed the fish was dead, she took a bite.  
  
“Huh. Not bad. Frisk, ha-HEY! Don’t eat it like that!”  
  
Frisk chose to eat his fish raw, just like most animals did.  
  
“Frisk, stop! You’re gonna get sick!”  
  
“Then why are you eating an under-cooked fish?”  
  
“Wait. My fish is under-cooked?”  
  
“Yeah. One minute doesn’t cook it completely.”  
  
“That explains the still soft texture I’m getting. Ah, fuck it.”  
  
Chara went back to eating her under-cooked fish. _Why does this taste so good? It’s not cooked enough, but I can’t stop eating it_ , she thought. The texture of the meat, alongside the blood dripping down her throat, felt and tasted delicious. She was shocked at how she enjoyed it. As she swallowed the ichthyological amuse-bouche, she just glared at her fish. Then she looked at Frisk, noticing how he was eating his fish completely raw. She was astounded.  
  
“Wow. This is amazing. Frisk, is this why you told me to eat it raw?”  
  
“Well, that too. Also, my mom gave me raw fish once. She said my body has an extremely powerful immune system, alongside a perfect digestive tract. My enzymes are powerful enough to cook or destroy anything it touches with the exception of my own organs.”  
  
“Wait. You did this before, and you never got sick?”  
  
“My mom let me eat raw meat all the time when I was younger. She said my body is so efficient, I can probably eat garbage and not get sick.”  
  
“Well, let’s not go that far. However, this fish, I must admit, is good as it is right now.”  
  
Chara and Frisk finished eating their fish, and went out to explore the area underwater. Their bodies invited the adaptations it made when Frisk and Chara remained submerged for the first time. They looked around, trying to see what wonders the world of water had in store for them. Although they didn’t see much, they did notice a small alcove hidden by the water level. Frisk decided to go inside. He couldn’t see very well initially because of how dark it was, but then he started seeing what appeared to be the cave, but in visible purple.

“Huh. Well, I certainly didn’t expect to see this. Shame there’s nothing interesting.”  
  
Frisk swam out of the cave. When he got back out, he saw a creature behind Chara, ready to swallow her.  
  
“Chara, behind you!”  
  
Chara looked back to see a alligator next to her. She struck it before anything else could happen. The alligator tried to swim back to Chara in order to eat her whole, but it stopped swimming and died as it got close.  
  
“That’s… disturbing.” Chara said, swimming back to Frisk.  
  
“Did you just poison that thing?”  
  
“I think so. It just stopped moving. I mean, look around. All the other fish are fine, but this alligator isn’t? It’s either dead or asleep at this point.”  
  
“I don’t know how you did that, but it’s fucking creepy as shit, babe.”  
  
“I know, right? I was just trying to shoo it away.”  
  
“I saw you punch it.”  
  
“Whatever. Let’s get back to land.”  
  
After they made their way ashore, they sat by the fire to dry their clothes. Chara used her telekinetic power to wring hers dry; Frisk simply shook himself hard enough to force the water out. He was still a little wet, but nothing a campfire couldn’t help with.  
  
After it got dark, they looked around for something to reside in for the time being. They found a cave, but it had a bear inside. Frisk didn’t feel like dealing with another bear, so they left the cave alone. After searching for a bit, they found a fallen tree that was hollow. As they looked inside, nothing was present.  
  
“Alright. It’s not super comfy, but it’ll have to do.” Chara said, climbing inside the dead log.  
  
Frisk climbed inside the other end, and he faced his legs to Chara’s.  
  
Meanwhile, Sans and everyone else began looking for Frisk and Chara, desperate to get them back. They called out to them, but no one heard them. They tried to get someone to help them look for them, but nobody lived in this wooded area, so their calls for help weren’t even considered to exist.  
  
“My goodness. This forest is deserted.” Gaster said, admittedly scared.  
  
“Y-y-yeah! It’s not exactly w-welcoming, either.” Agreed Alphys.  
  
“Well, we cannot just stop looking; my daughter and her boyfriend are out here somewhere. I can feel it.” Toriel asserted, believing completely that they were getting closer to finding Chara and Frisk.  
  
The search dragged onward until midnight. Sans and Gaster were starting to lose hope that they would find them.  
  
“Tori, it’s midnight. Ya sure they’re out here right now? Alive hopefully?” Sans said, feeling less determined than before.  
  
“Hey! Don’t talk like that! My wimpy loser and his punk girlfriend are out here! I know it!” Undyne shouted, drawing unneeded attention of wildlife.  
  
“Hey, stop being so loud; the animals are sleeping!” Asriel whisper-yelled.  
  
“Wait! Everybody stop!” Asgore said, detecting a small hint of a familiar scent.  
  
“Does anybody smell that?”  
  
Everyone took a deep breath.  
  
“Brother. Sans, our brother is here! I can smell him!” Papyrus happily whispered.  
  
“Good! Good. I got worried. Thought I wasn’t gonna see him again. But I’m cool now. Kinda.” Sans whispered, relieved Frisk was around.  
  
“Yes, well now that we know Frisk and Chara are around, that means they’re not much further away, so all we have to do… is follow their scent!”  
  
Everyone took notice of the smell of butterscotch and chocolate permeating the air. If the scent dwindled, or dissipated completely, they went back to the stronger hints of it. They continued to follow the territorial smell through the forest.  
  
About ten minutes later, they followed the scent until it reached a potency level invasive enough to arouse some of them. The boss monsters started sweating a little, getting hot and bothered. Undyne and Alphys locked their arms together, making flirtatious gestures at each other. The scent had absolutely no effect on the skeletons, however.  
  
“My, my. Smells like butterscotch and chocolate.” Toriel said, feeling the effects of the scent as she sat down on a log.  
  
“Yeah. Looking pretty good right about now.” Asgore said, breathing in and out doggedly.  
  
“We know what it smells like, Tori.” Sans said, feeling annoyed by how thick and scent became.  
  
“Know anything else it might smell like?”  
  
“…And virility.”  
  
Sans and Papyrus made a disgusted expression towards the boss monster.  
  
“REALLY?! Ya get the smell of butterscotch and chocolate in ya lungs, and that’s all you think it is?!”  
  
Suddenly, the log moved from both ends. Toriel got knocked over, much to her dismay and Asriel’s, albeit minor, amusement.  
  
“Wow. Can’t believe tha-”  
  
Asriel got hit harder by the scent of butterscotch and chocolate as he spoke.  
  
“Yikes! That is unusually strong! What the… fuck… caused that.  **DAMMIT! THAT WAS THEM!** ”  
  
Asriel realized Frisk and Chara knocked Toriel over by accident, and they tried to sprint to get away. Sans, however, blasted them into two of the trees, which caused both of them to shout in pain.  
  
“ _ **HURRY ASRIEL! CAST THAT BARRIER SPELL FOR FRISK AND CHARA! NOW!**_ ”  
  
Asriel immediately did as Sans said, trapping the two for a short time. Frisk tried his hardest to claw his way out, but because he didn’t have enough soul energy, he lacked the power to do it. Chara didn’t bother putting up a fight, for she knew there would be no point.  
  
For the next two hours, Frisk kept clawing at the barrier, trying to wait it out as he thought Asriel would make the spell dissipate. Finally, everyone had enough.  
  
“Frisk, will you stop it, please?” Asriel asked, still keeping that barrier in good standing.  
  
Frisk refused to pay any attention to the boss monster, firmly believing if he kept trying, the barrier would break on its own. Chara got fed up.  
  
“Don’t you get it, Frisk?! They win! They trapped us!” Chara said, having had enough of watching Frisk try to free them both.  
  
“Time to give up now.”  
  
Frisk stopped clawing at the barrier, realizing Chara was right. They were captured, and they were at the mercy of those they ran away from.

 


	14. Backed into a Corner (Lost and Found Arc)

Backed into a Corner (Lost and Found Arc)

* * *

 

About four to six or so hours later, they all woke up, ready to interrogate Frisk and Chara. Both of the hybrids woke up none too happy, for they knew they couldn’t go anywhere. Frisk was especially livid about the barrier still being up; he started roaring loudly, waking everyone up fully. Chara was ready to have a fit as well, seeing she was still trapped.

“YOU!” She started, flashing her creepy face to the fullest.

“ _ **ASRIEL DREEMURR! YOU PIECE OF SHIT! FIRST, THE HUMANS, THEN MOM, NOW YOU?! HOW DO YOU SLEEP AT NIGHT?!**_ ”

Asriel’s head pounded, thanks to the extreme volume of how loud Frisk and Chara were being. Then Sans, being very angry about being woken up, smacked Frisk and Chara’s heads together.

“Shut… the  **FUCK… _UP!!_** ” Sans demanded.

“It’s 6-something in the morning! No one needs to hear you yell!”

“Fuck you, comedian! You and Asriel did this to Frisk and I!”

“Yeah, well guess what?” Asriel said with his sceleras turning black, his horns getting longer, and his face gaining black markings.

“That barrier I made? You can’t destroy it because you don’t have enough souls! And no human souls, no broken barrier. Plain and simple. Which means now you HAVE to tell us.”

“What makes you think we have to tell you anything?” Frisk snarled, starting to look feral as the prince of monsters got smug.

“Oh, not much. Just the fact that your freedom depends on your honesty.”

“What?! You better let us out if you know what’s good for you! I’m gonna count to three, and if you don’t release us before hand, YOU’RE A DEAD MAN!”

“ **AW, SHUT UP! EVEN IF YOU DID MANAGE TO KILL ME, WHO’S TO SAY YOU’LL BE FREE?! HUH?! OR DID THAT SLIP YOUR FUCKING MIND?!** ”

Frisk was immediately checkmated. He remembered that even though the magicians who created the original barrier were dead for years, their creation stood strong until Asriel did away with it.

“I still say you need to let Chara and I go. Now.”

“I refuse to lower that barrier unless you give us what we want. I mean, like, unless you actually ENJOY being trapped in that barrier. I mean, think about it. Being forced to remain in that same spot forever. Must be pretty degrading and debilitating, am I right, or am I right?”

“Well, fuck you, too, Rei!” Chara said sarcastically.

“I don’t need the barrier lowered. Nope! Leave me here; I’ll take dignity over freedom any day.”

“With all due respect Princess Dreemurr, it seems as if you’re sacrificing both of those things.” Gaster hypothesized.

“Chara, this has gone on long enough, young lady.” Asgore boomed.

“Oh well for me, then, dad!” Chara snapped.

“You’d rather be left to die than talk about your problem?”

“Chara, just tell us already!” Alphys said, getting fed up.

“This is a safe place!”

“Whatever eatin’ you punks up can’t be that bad!” Undyne said in a manner most insensitive.

“Now do you get it, you two?” Toriel beseeched.

“There are people that are on your side. Just let us help you fight whatever is troubling you both.”

“Hypocrite.”

“What was that?!”

“HYPOCRITE!!”

“ **HOW?! HOW AM I A HYPOCRITE IN THIS SPECIFIC SENSE?!** ”

“You say I need to seek help for my problems, but all you can do is ignore yours because you think you’re fucking perfect.  _ **WELL, NEWSFLASH, MOM: YOU’RE NOT!**_  And to make things worse, you think you can atone for what you did back then by being sorry. Yeah, I did some fucked up shit, but at least I was properly disgusted with myself, mom. You, on the other hand, I forgave you for dad’s sake. And that’s because I know you don’t really care about what you did back then. You’re just lonely, and you don’t want people to leave you in your life because you’re afraid of what people will think of you. And because of that, you put on that whole classy act, just to make yourself look good.”

Everyone had a stunned silence. They couldn’t believe Chara was really talking to Toriel like this. The older boss monster raised and ignited her arms, keeping her head low, and asked Chara something not too endearing.

“Why do you not like watching things burn, Chara?” She calmly asked with immeasurable, yet restrained, rage.

Chara had a small twinge the second she heard Toriel say those words. It’s true, she wasn’t happy about having a campfire before they fell asleep, but Toriel hit Chara where it hurt most of all. Then, an extremely bad memory played through Chara’s head. It involved her mother getting slaughtered by the villagers, being stabbed initially, then burned at a stake, due to being a magician. Afterwards, the memory fast-forwarded to being forced to watch as her home went up in flames. Suddenly, she snapped out of it, coming back to reality. Her breath became labored out of fear as she spoke.

“That… is none… of your concern, mother.” She said, trembling.

Toriel let her true sadistic self come out, finally forcing Chara’s hand at brutal honesty. Frisk got scared too, for Toriel got close to him.

“Asriel, shrink the barrier a bit.”

Her son shrunk the barrier enough for it to split into two, causing Chara and Frisk to be separated. She approached Frisk and started licking her lips, causing Frisk to tuck his tail between his legs while his eyes turned yellow.

“Aw, what is the matter, you two? Scared of little ol’ me? Do you know why you are scared? It is because I remember exactly why you are like this. Unfortunately, regarding that, YOU have to be the one to speak the truth, not me.”

“Mom, that’s a low blow, especially for you.” Chara said, trying to resist her mother.

“Doesn’t matter. Why is your pyrophobia ‘none of my concern’, Chara?”

“Because it isn’t any of your concern! That’s why!”

“Fine. But Frisk, why are you scared? You look like the perfect figure for an old woman like me. I could use someone to spruce my body up whenever I want.”

Frisk trembled as he started seeing Rhonda in place of the boss monster.

“No… please. Please don’t touch me. I don’t want that.” Frisk begged, starting to cry.

Everyone realized what Toriel was doing. She was trying to force the truth out of them by means of memories that were so painful, they’d be forced to reveal everything without a means to make anyone forget, or kill themselves. Everyone joined in on Toriel’s efforts.

“Why wouldn’t you, Frisk?” Asgore asked, hanging his head low.

“I mean, think about it. Sleeping with an older woman is actually the ideal dream of a man your age. You should want  _Toriel_  more than  _Chara_. I mean, after all, think of her experience, and besides, you secretly wanted it with that green lady. You didn’t fight back until she got your pants off.”

“Yeah, Frisk. You hesitated because you thought that she’d say you raped her, didn’t you?” Undyne said with a smug look.

Frisk trembled and held himself.

“What about Chara, though? Perhaps she would… ah, I see. Burning at a stake?”

Chara instantly felt betrayed by Asgore.

“STOP.” She demanded.

“I’m gonna take a guess and say your mom got burned to death for being a wizard. Then everyone else tried to kill you for being her daughter.” Alphys said, trying to feign her heartlessness.

You sons of bitches.“ Frisk said, sharing the feeling of being betrayed.

"If you motherfuckers don’t back off, then I SWEAR I’LL K-”

“We just want to know a bit about why you feel like this, you two.” Papyurs said, unable to be cruel for that moment.

“Maybe if you were honest about why exactly you feel this way, it wouldn’t feel as painful as it does right now. All we want is to understand. You can tell us. We won’t judge. We promise. Besides, we’re not the only ones who want know why you’re acting like this.”

Frisk got caught off guard the second Papyrus said that last sentence.

“Papyrus? What are you talking about?”

“NOW!”

Suddenly, a good deal of the monsters from Mount Ebott came out of hiding. Frisk was surprised they got here. But he was even more shocked at his parents arrival. Erica and Soichiro came out of hiding with their head held low. Erica kept her hand to her chest, feeling somewhat pained.

“No. Mom. Dad. Why? Why are you here?”

“Sweetie. Why won’t you tell us what’s wrong?” Erica asked, heartbroken.

“We just want to help you, Frisk. Please let us. We’re begging you.” Soichiro said, crying.

“Dad. Mom. I’m so sorry you had to get involved.”

“If you’re really sorry, then tell us the truth.”

Frisk and Chara snapped at that moment. They took the kindest souls in their lives, and made them see what was going on. They gave up in that moment.


	15. Confessions Of Two Monster-Human Hybrids, Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chara explains, in extremely thorough detail, why she became the woman she is now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter involves child abuse, endangerment, an instance of arson, suicide, and some of Frisk’s aborted genocidal run. You have been warned.

Confessions Of Two Monster-Human Hybrids, Part 1 (Lost and Found Arc)

* * *

  
As they learned that all of the monsters knew something was wrong with them, and even Frisk’s parents, they knew they had no choice but to tell them. So they got ready to tell the truth. ALL OF IT.  
  
“Fine.” Frisk and Chara said in unison.  
  
“ **WHAT?! WHAT DID YOU SAY?! I CAN’T HEAR YOU! WHAT?!** ” Asriel blared, trying to get them to speak louder.  
  
“ _ **YOU WANNA HEAR OUR SOB STORIES, FINE! YOU’D JUST PRY IT OUT OF US ANYWAY! JUST DON’T SAY WE NEVER WARNED YOU!**_ ”  
  
Frisk and Chara wiped their tears away.  
  
“Finally. Chara, you first.” Toriel commanded.  
  
“Fine, mom.” Chara relented.  
  
She took a deep breath, letting every last memory she had of the past come back to haunt her to almost no end.  
  
“My parents were normal people. My mother was originally a human. Her name was Laura. She was a brunette that had shoulder-length hair. She had very simple clothing back then. She met and married my father. He was an astigmatism named Charon. When he fell in love with my mother, they conceived a child. In essence, me. They were super kind to everyone, and were completely and totally innocent. My mother and father didn’t want to raise me in Mount Ebott, so they had a plan: take me to the surface, and raise me up there. In order to do just that, my mother gave my father her soul so he would be powerful enough to cross the barrier. After that, my father held us both in his arms, passing through to the barrier. I suppose being what I am, my soul was powerful enough to cross the barrier without needing a monster soul beforehand.  
  
After crossing the barrier, my father returned my mother’s soul to her body, but in exchange, a small bit of his soul got stuck in hers, and vice versa. Then, we went to a nearby village that settled at the base of the mountain. It was a small village, and not a lot of people lived there, but it was safe. Or at least that’s what we thought.  
  
Then… the so-called ‘humans’. And I’m not talking about the type that actually genuinely try to better people’s lives. I’m talking about the REAL monsters of this world. The ones that only identify as human physically, but are actually demons in human skin.”  
  
Chara stopped for a moment, remembering exactly what happened to her poor mother. Then she clasped her chest, making her creepy face.  
  
“My parents had always been so careful as to not let them know a magician and a monster were living amongst those animals. But then one day, entirely by accident, my mother slipped up, and one of the villagers saw her casting magic. It was fire-based, for she was trying to cook, but she didn’t have any kindling for dinner she was making. That villager spelled doom to my entire way of life, and we were practically already living in poverty, being forced to scavenge for our food. They told everyone that mom and dad were a wizard and a monster, and they even mentioned they had a child, which, again, was me. Later that night, they and the rest of the village came to our home, intending to kill us all. My mother tried her damndest to stop them. They stabbed her enough times to force her to stop fighting, and they burned her alive at a stake!”  
  
Everybody went into shock immediately, especially Alphys and Asgore.  
  
“Y-y-y-y-your m-m-m-mother… sh-sh-sh-sh-she was b-b-b-burned? AT A STAKE?!” Alphys stuttered, thoroughly petrified.  
  
“Yes! She was burned at a stake! My village was one of those that looked down at magic, and they had a policy: anyone who uses magic, or _**is**_ magic, will be destroyed! And that’s just what they did to my mama.”  
  
“Dear God. I had no idea. So it is true. Magicians were burned at the stake after all.”  
  
“Yeah. My father and I couldn’t take being forced to watch as my mother was burned alive. Then they went for us. My mother’s soul left her body, but, not wanting to be separated from my dad, it flew as fast as it could to him. He reabsorbed it, and they fought to protect me. As first, they were winning. It looked like they could protect me from them. Then, one of the villagers snatched me from behind and tried to slit my throat right then and there. My father spotted this, and killed them before the knife could touch my neck. Then, my parents locked my soul, and threw me into the house, but not before they both said 'goodbye, Chara. We love you.’ I told them 'I love you, too’ as they locked my soul and gave me a chance to hide. I hid as far into the house as I could. I even camouflaged myself so I could hide in plain sight. However, I could sense them all ganging up on my parents, so, still camouflaged, I snuck out to see my parents fighting them all. The villagers overwhelmed them, and my father’s body succumbed to the injuries. Then, they turned to my house. They burned it down, thinking that even if I was still inside, I would perish. They were right to think that. In fact, I almost did. The smoke became a lot for me to handle, but I was determined to live, so I found a cubbyhole in a closet, and I crawled out through there. I barely survived, but as I finished crawling out of that impending doom I called an inferno, I passed out. The smoke I inhaled while trying to escape was overwhelming.  
  
The next day, I woke up to find the charred remains of my former home. I cried to myself, lamenting the loss of everything. My parents, my home, the pittance of stuff I had. I couldn’t help my parents, and I blamed myself for both of their deaths. I was depressed for a very long time, but the villagers made it exponentially worse. They knew what I was. They all treated me like I was some piece of meat. Some of them beat me, some of them teased and laughed at me like I was a freak, and some of them called me names, like 'cyclops girl’, or 'orphaned abomination’, and even… 'devil child’.  
  
I wasn’t evil. They just didn’t understand. They proved that much when I begged for food, water, or simply a place to stay. They turned their backs on me, and I was forced to resort to other methods, since it seemed like they wanted me to starve to death. So I stole what I could to fight off starvation and thirst. I stole some water and a canteen, and I stole food whenever I could, not knowing when my next meal would be, or even if I’d get another one. They hated me for that, but I didn’t know it was wrong to steal. I had no choice but to for four years.  
  
Then one day, a villager actively seeked me out. I was in a tree sleeping, and they found me and woke me up. I was so scared, but they looked so nice initially. I thought maybe they would help me, but that dream was quickly dashed to smithereens, for they told me why they wanted me. My soul. They knew I was a hybrid. I didn’t know how until they told me of a prophecy I was involved with. They figured with my soul, alongside the genocide of all the monsters of Ebott, they would ascend to a level of normally unattainable power. Then, they tried to kill me right then and there by choking me to death. I struggled, but he wouldn’t let go. Suddenly, I found a knife on him and realized it. No one would miss me in that village. They would throw me away simply because I wasn’t an ideal little girl. So I took the knife, and I stabbed him. It was enough to force himself off of me. After that, I stopped trying to give him mercy. I stabbed him over and over and over again. And the worst part is I enjoyed it. I liked it because that man was getting exactly what he deserved.  
  
By the time I realized what I did, it was too late. His blood was all over my hands, my clothes, my body. Luckily, none of the other villagers saw anything, so I took that knife and ran away. I didn’t look back, not even for a second.”  
  
The monsters that were listening started feeling bad for Chara. None of them knew what she went through.  
  
“Princess. I had no idea. You ran from that village?” Gaster said, lending his heart out to Chara.  
  
“Yes. As far as I could, as fast as I could, as hard as I could, and as long as I could. I refused to stop or slow down until I was absolutely certain that I was safe. By the time I stopped running, however, I was in a forest similar to this one. I had to take some time to catch my breath. I practically blew out a lung, trying to run away and never go back to that village. As far as I was concerned, my mind was split between two voices. One said 'I should go and face the consequences, regardless of the circumstance’, but I couldn’t hear that voice because there was an even louder voice roaring ' _ **NEVER GO BACK TO THAT VILLAGE! IF THEY DIDN’T WANT YOU DEAD THEN, THEY’LL ESPECIALLY WANT YOU DEAD NOW!**_ ’ I listened to that voice, and that was the last and final step I took before I officially became 'Chara’.”  
  
“Chara, I wanna know something.” Sans said after hearing Chara out.  
  
“Couldn’t you have just left the village before that man came after you? Because you could’ve just went to the mountain after your house got burned down. Don’t push this on all humans. You’re the issue.”  
  
“It’s not that simple, comedian. But I will admit, in a way, you’re absolutely right. At first, I was so scared and so desperate to get help. Each day, those people saw me beg for the most basic things I needed to stay alive, and every last one of them chose to do absolutely nothing. The milk of human kindness abandoned me. Abandoned me, betrayed me, and left me to die within the cataclysms of my own despair. But when that man came to speed up the process, I discovered the power to end the life of a threat with a few well-placed blows and strikes. Never before had I felt so liberated.  
  
After I made it to the forest, I quickly took off everything I had on my body, found a stream, and cleaned off the blood. After that, I stayed up there for a while. I scavenged for my food, and I got my water from that stream. It was hard, but at least the food was consistent… to an extent. Sometimes wolves came nearby and tried to take what I had. I killed one, and used its pelt to keep me warm at night. Whatever meat it had, I cooked and ate it.  
  
After a few weeks of living in the forest, I calmed down. I started to feel better. I felt so far away from those humans that I stopped caring whether anyone was around. I got my things and traveled further up the mountain. I made it far up enough to find a cave. I figured it would be the perfect place for me to remain in, so I went inside to check it out, but then I tripped on something and fell in a huge hole it had.”  
  
“Wait. Are you telling me you didn’t mean to fall into the underground?”  
  
“Yep. Fell completely by accident. Crazy, ain’t it?”  
  
Sans was dumbfounded. Chara survived on her own, only to trip on something. He didn’t know whether to laugh, or to rage.  
  
“Anyway, as I made my descent into what I thought would be death, I reflected on my life. I thought about all the times I had take something from someone just to survive. The times where I had to kill little animals just so I could eat. The grown man I murdered just so I didn’t take his place. I figured that even though I didn’t wanna die, it was no longer possible to avoid at that point, especially if I deserved it. So I accepted my fate, and continued my descent with a clear mind, only to drop down on something and survive. When I found out I survived the fall, the first thing I thought was 'AAH! THAT FUCKING HURTS! OW!’ It was beyond painful to endure.  
  
Suddenly, I saw Asriel for the very first time. When I saw him, I didn’t know that the legends were true, but there he was, a monster, trapped within the mountain with almost no hope of escaping at all. And yet, he was kind and caring. At first, I was just scared of him because he was a monster. But after I warmed up to him, he took me to his parents. You know, mom and dad? I was scared of them at first, but after getting to know them initially, they felt good to be around. They loved me enough to take me in as their child. They said I gave them hope, but what they didn’t know is that they did the same for me. The monsters helped me when the humans wouldn’t. That’s when I realized it. Humans believed the monsters to be evil, but they were wrong. But when I learned that Asriel was a prince, and his parents were the king and queen of monsters, it was… strange. I expected a king and queen to be one of those rich types and stuff, but there they were, humble as ever. I looked up to them, and I still do. I wish I could have that nature to nurture others.  
  
Eventually, the royal family and I got close enough for me to tell them what happened to me on the surface. And they cried. Mom, dad, and Asriel, they all just cried. They were so sad that it happened to me. They held me close, and told me that I would always be welcome in their family.  
  
After that, I started acting like a normal kid would. Asriel and I got into trouble every now and then. But I never forgot the buttercups. When Asriel and I accidentally tried to make a butterscotch pie with buttercups in it, I was traumatized.”  
  
“I don’t know.” Undyne said, playing devil’s advocate.  
  
“According to Asriel and those tapes we heard, you laughed.”  
  
“Yes, I did laugh, Undyne. But it’s not because I found it funny. I laughed because I was trying to stop myself from crying. I failed miserably at that especially because later that night, Asriel heard and saw me crying my eyes out. He asked why I was crying, and I just told him it was the buttercups. He hugged me and cried it out with me, too. I still regret calling Asriel a crybaby. When he cries, at least he does it when it would be normal for someone to. In truth, between the two of us, I’m the real crybaby.”  
  
“If you tried to laugh it off, then why’d you cry when you kept telling Asriel to stop crying?”  
  
“Because I hate watching someone cry because it reminds me of myself. Also, I just… couldn’t hold it in anymore. Believe me, I tried my hardest, but lately, I haven’t been able to hide the tears at all. They’ve just been flowing like crazy.”  
  
“Well, what happened after the whole butterscotch thing or whatever?”  
  
“BUTTERCUP. And after that, it gave me an idea.  
  
I asked why they were trapped in the first place. Long story short, humans, or should I say magicians, were to blame. I realized that with my soul, Asriel can cross the barrier, grab six more souls, and destroy the barrier. I told him my plan, but to kickstart it, I had to die. I remembered the buttercups, and I got really sick. It was bad. Death by buttercup is fucking torture. Never again.”  
  
“Chara, you d-”  
  
“NEVER AGAIN! Anyway, after Asriel absorbed my soul, I took over and carried my dead body to my village. But then I saw those things, and I got really angry. I was ready to murder every last one of them. Give them the exact same mercy they gave me: absolutely none. Before I could perform the first blow, Asriel snatched back control before I could kill the first one. It was mortifying. I trusted Asriel to let me get the six human souls we needed, and that was how he repaid me? I was so angry at him. I started screaming at him 'GIVE ME BACK CONTROL, REI’, but he wouldn’t budge. He just took my body up again and carried me right back home. I was pissed off beyond all comprehension. Not just abandoned, but betrayed, too? I just kept yelling and yelling at him. I told him to absorb my soul, and let me do the work. I told him that we needed six souls. No more, no less. I never told him, however, that I was only going for six. To be honest, I also wanted revenge. Revenge against the humans who threw me away like trash.  
  
Once he got back home, I asked him why he brought me back. He said it was because I deserved to be around people who loved me. When he said that, he made me snap out of it. He made me realize that my people are the monsters, and they’ll accept me no matter what. My life was infinitely better with the Dreemurrs, but the worst part of all was I never realized it until it was too late. At that point, I hated myself. I got Asriel killed just because of some vendetta with humans? I can’t believe I was actually that stupid. The only arguable good part was that I got to say my love for my brother one last time before we both died.”  
  
Asriel remembered the pain of getting killed by those humans of the past, and sulked. More monsters felt Chara’s pain. Some started crying. Erica felt the urge to cry and howl. Soichiro broke down. No one wanted to hear anymore, but they needed to hear Chara say the truth.  
  
“And then what happened?” Asked Asgore with his head tilted downward.  
  
“You all know the scenario, I’m sure. After I died, again, I fell asleep for a long time. I just remained that way. I heard things like mom leaving dad, dad declaring war against the humans. I felt like it was all my fault. If I didn’t take that first step to trying to give all you monsters freedom, then maybe things would have been different. Erica, maybe you wouldn’t have had to resort to sneaking out with Frisk and Soichiro. In essence, I’m pretty sure I’m the reason as to why all of you had to suffer like that.  
  
Anyway, many years later, I woke back up. I found out that a boy about my age before I died fell onto my grave. At first, I was so confused. I asked myself why I was awake. Our plan had failed, hadn’t it? Asriel made sure of that, but I stopped holding it against him a long time ago. Then I found out that there was a talking flower. He went by the name of Flowey, and I had no idea that Flowey was actually Asriel. He ended up trying to kill the boy. You know, Frisk. He was so scared after that first 'friendliness pellet’ struck him. But then mom stepped in the way. Didn’t amount to much though; even after she told Frisk to try to resolve fights in a more peaceful manner, Frisk just kept striking things and people down. I could tell he was scared, but I kept trying to keep him from killing, and every single effort, especially with mom, was in vain. When he finally got to face mom, I just got desperate. I showed myself to him and madly begged him to let her live. He didn’t wanna listen, and he killed mom.  
  
At that point, I just lost it. I couldn’t believe that he killed mom. It was like with my real mother all over again. I just broke down, and I couldn’t dry my eyes no matter how hard I tried. The rest I’m certain you know.”  
  
“What about after Frisk did his reset, and after Asriel absorbed us while he was Flowey?”  
  
“Well, hold on. You know about what happened with Papyrus and Sans, right? Well, all Frisk wanted was to atone. That’s what caused the reset in the first place. Frisk touched a yellow star, and reality broke apart. Before we were separated from Sans and Papyrus, he vowed to make things right. Then everything went black.  
  
After that, we went back to the flower bed. I was lying next to Frisk, who was still asleep. At first, we thought Frisk was dead, and I was just his imagination gone wild. But then we found out we just went back in time. We got a second chance, so that time we went through without laying a single finger on everyone, at least in a violent way.  
  
Once we got to New Home, monsters started telling Frisk about Asriel and I. Long story short, we got fucked over. When Frisk found out what happened, he couldn’t be mad at me at all. He was just sad. The others took notice and said he should be happy because he was gonna be free. But he and I knew why we weren’t. We felt that… we would never be free if you guys weren’t.”  
  
“Wow. So what you’re saying is all you wanted was to free us all in the first place, but you think what happened was your fault?”  
  
“Yeah. After Frisk loaded his save file, he faced you again, dad. But this time, you know what happened. Flowey took the souls, he got you and everyone else. But that wasn’t as shocking as what I saw after. I’ve seen twists in movies before, but boy did Flowey turning into Asriel fuck me up. I was stunned. At first, I tried to call out to him. But then he became 'the absolute god of hyperdeath’. I was so happy he was back, but he wasn’t thinking clearly. I thought we had to snap him out of it.  
  
Suddenly, he used his full power, and pelted Frisk multiple times, only for Frisk to come back to life, feeling determined. I realized Frisk couldn’t save himself anymore, but then I had an idea: have Frisk use his power to save others instead.  
  
As I told him my idea, he used his remaining influence to free you all. Then he managed to get Asriel to snap out of it. But while Asriel was coming back, I was wondering why he went this far. Didn’t know he cared more about me than everybody else. All he wanted was his best friend back, and I was right there, unable to speak with him. So he lashed out as hard as he could, but it wasn’t enough to kill Frisk, especially since I stood in the way and took some of the damage for him. After that, Asriel just gave up and destroyed the barrier. As for the rest, I’m certain you all know.”  
  
Everyone else was stunned. This was why Chara was acting like that?  _She just felt guilty and blamed herself for things going the way they did? She shouldn’t be doing this_ , everyone thought. She didn’t care though. She knew what she did, and she refused to back away from whatever consequences betided her.


	16. Confessions Of Two Monster-Human Hybrids, Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Chara finishes explaining how she became who she is, Frisk tells his parents the truth. The ugly truth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is just as messed up as the last one, for it is essentially a recap of the God-mode Arc. The only difference is no arson, but Frisk does remember how Rhonda tried to rape him. You have been warned.

Confessions Of Two Monster-Human Hybrids, Part 2 (Lost and Found Arc)

* * *

  
As Chara knelt to the ground, being completely silent while hanging her head in shame, Frisk got nervous and felt ashamed of himself. He practically brought them both to this point, or at least that’s what he believed. He watched as Chara cried to herself, being forced to remember the way her mother died.  
  
“Okay. Chara, thank you. You are finished.” Toriel said, trying to pick her head up.  
  
Chara stayed silent as she kept crying.  
  
“Frisk, it is your turn.”  
  
Frisk hesitated for a second, then he started speaking.  
  
“I remember the way I used to be. The place I was born. I remember it like it was only yesterday.” He started.  
  
“Mom, dad, you know where I was born. I was born in Temmie Village, which was located in Waterfall. I was born to two wonderful parents: Erica Chang, and Soichiro Yasuhiro. The first day they saw me, they were so proud. I was like the best thing that happened to them. But they knew they couldn’t stay in Waterfall, or the underground, for that matter.”  
  
“And why couldn’t we stay?” Erica calmly asked.  
  
“We couldn’t stay because of the decree Asgore had made at the time. He declared war on humans. He said that any human that enters our homeland would be executed. It didn’t matter if it was just a child. As long as it was human, it was as good as dead.  
  
My parents made a plan exactly like Chara’s parents in every way except one: instead of mom’s soul being absorbed by dad’s, the exact opposite had to happen. So my dad gave my mom her soul, and she crossed the barrier with my dad and I in her arms. Unfortunately, she had to be sneaky about it because Asgore would’ve killed me as a baby, and quite possibly my parents. I wasn’t really very awake around that time when we were getting close, but I felt myself pass through the barrier untethered.  
  
After she finished, she gave my dad his soul back, but now… well you already know.”  
  
“Say it, young man.”  
  
“Fine. My dad has a small piece of my mom’s soul in his now, and mom has a piece of his in hers. In essence, now mom’s technically more powerful than any boss monster, and my dad’s now a magician. You could say mom is a boss monster now, but I don’t really know.  
  
Anyway, after we crossed the barrier, and mom gave dad his soul back, they took me to a house further away. My parents knew how to disguise themselves much more effectively. Mom used a spell that allowed her to go among humans without being found out. It wore off on occasion, but she usually never got caught. Dad, however, never learned how to use magic, so he had nothing to fear.  
  
My first year in this world was perfect. I remember every little joy I had. My first chewtoy, my frisbee, the bird I caught for mom for mother’s day, that little toy mouse my dad used to dangle above me, my favorite scratching post, whenever I could sleep at the foot of mom and dad’s bed, and even my first bone. It was the best time of my life.  
  
However, things started to go south gradually when my parents started having nightmares about me. You remember them, mom?”  
  
“Not exactly, but I do remember having them. I swear I was going to turn into dust when I had them. I was so scared of losing you, I would’ve fallen down if you weren’t at the foot of our bed every now and then.  
  
Your father took it worse. He couldn’t stop soaking my fur with his tears at night, but whenever you slept at the foot of our bed, it felt calming. Like you were telling us ‘I’ll be okay; don’t worry about me.’ It helped us sleep soundly.”  
  
“So I really did save you two. But yeah, it was pretty good for the first two years I was around.  
  
Then that person that broke in fucked it up for all of us. He went after mom, and I heard the commotion. I saw mom fighting for her life, and I tried to help her. When I lunged at him, trying to force him away from my mom, he threw me off like a piece of trash. Boy, did mom get angry. She wanted his blood the second he hit me. Despite her best efforts, she got overpowered. Then when I saw him over my mom, ready to shoot her dead after learning what she really was, I snapped and stabbed him to death.  
  
The police came after that, and acquitted us because we were defending ourselves. I was incredibly scared. Not of my parents, and not of that man, but of myself. I never thought I had such raw power. I started crying, wondering why I enjoyed hurting that man. Mom sugarcoated it when I was younger, saying that sometimes we love someone enough to do whatever it takes to protect them. In reality, she wanted to say 'it’s in our nature to enjoy it.’  
  
Years later, dad came home with some bruises, and I immediately went on high alert. I was angry. I wanted to hurt the people who hurt dad. They tried to stop me, but I just pretended long enough for them to let their guard down. I just wanted to make the people who hurt dad pay.”  
  
“By almost killing them?” Sans said, emptying his eyesockets.  
  
“If you wanted to avenge me, then why did you try to kill them?” Soichiro asked, giving Frisk a disappointed look.  
  
“I’m getting to that, dad! And Sans!” Frisk said, offended he was interrupted.  
  
“No, I didn’t originally want to kill them. I just wanted to knock them around a bit. But then they had to go and just ruin the fun. They had to start trying to hurt me. I fought back pretty easily for a kid my age at the time. I decided that they would go to the cops about this, so I considered killing them for going after you, dad. I also figured they would do it again, but after two of them begged for their lives, I let them go. The last one, however… you know how that went, dad. Before the final blow was struck, you grabbed my hand before my claws could reach him. When I saw your face, whatever anger I had was completely gone. But I’ll admit, I deserved it. I did make you and mom worry unnecessarily, so grounding me was right to do. I’m just glad those men never bothered us again.”  
  
“They were too scared of you to bother me again, especially since you broke some of their bones, and beat them to within an inch of their lives! What were you thinking in that moment?”  
  
“I wasn’t! I was so scared of what happened to you that I turned my fear into anger. And I didn’t wanna lose you, so I tracked down the people who hurt you to make them not do it again. I just wasn’t in my rational mind. Maybe being a temmie makes me overprotective or something.”  
  
“Your mother can confirm that.”  
  
“Yeah. I know. Anyway, a while after that, people started learning about me and what I can do. Humans started to fear me and resent me. They were all scared. Even the bullies at school didn’t want anything to do with me. I was pretty much isolated. A while later while I was at recess, a bully came up to me. Chastised me for reading and stuff, and he tried to push me on the ground, and make me eat dirt. I wasn’t having that, so I beat him up. He quickly learned why no one wanted to mess with me, so he cried and gave up. He apologized to me, and I gave him a hug and did the same. He just… pushed me away and ran off crying. I ended up going back to my books and stuff after that.  
  
As time passed, the pattern of isolation and resentment grew more tiresome until I just couldn’t take it anymore. One day, I ran away to the mountain in an effort to kill myself. I didn’t think there was anyone who understood my situation. They would just point and laugh at the freak. I decided it wasn’t worth living in a world that hates you, that fears you, that punishes you just for being different. So I decided the world would be better off if I wasn’t around. I jumped down that hole, and let myself die. Little did I know, however, that I would survive.  
  
After I woke up, I thought I was dead, but I was angry that I survived the fall. After that, I just sulked my way out until I met Asriel as Flowey. At first, I thought he was cool. But then, he attacked me. He told me that this world was kill or br killed, so I kept that philosophy until I met Sans. That skeleton and his brother showed me a different way out, but I didn’t want to acknowledge it. However, Sans told me something: 'you know, my bro’s never seen a human before. You’d be doing me a favor… if you kept pretending to be one.’ The second he said those words, it all made sense. That’s why Chara kept telling me not to kill anyone. I was finally shown the harsh reality I was in. I understood. At that moment, I started hating myself. Yes, I kept going, but I no longer saw the point. I was still scared, but they still kept coming.  
  
Before I got to Snowdin, Sans gave me this warning: 'if you keep going down the path you are now, you’re gonna have a bad time.’ Those words scared Chara and I. I finally had enough. I was done killing. Once I got to Papyrus, he offered to help me be a better person. I just couldn’t take it anymore once he offered me a hug. I threw off every last weapon I had, ran to him, and accepted his hug. Then, I cried. I just cried. It hurt so much knowing what I did. After that, he offered to hangout with me, but I went straight to Waterfall, looking for Sans. You remember?”  
  
“Yeah, I remember.” Sans said, looking down.  
  
“You had Papyrus with ya, and I was gonna thank you for letting him live. But then, you did something I wasn’t expecting. You had Paps and I take you to our house to tell us you killed people in Snowdin and the Ruins just to survive.”  
  
“I remember that.” Said Papyrus.  
  
“Frisk was so sad. He hated himself for what he did. He confessed his wrongdoings to us, and he couldn’t stop crying for 20 minutes. I must admit, Frisk did disappoint Sans and I.”  
  
“Yeah, bro. But the fact of matter is it didn’t matter what he said to us. What did matter is that he was being honest with himself. However, not only was he being brutally honest with himself, he was being brutally honest with us, too. I couldn’t stay mad at him forever. What he did was wrong. But he wanted to atone, and that had to mean something, right? So Pap and I decided to forgive Frisk. He didn’t care much. All he wanted was to atone for his sins. That’s when we saw it. A yellow star appearing in the living room. He touched it, and reality broke away. He must have been pretty determined to atone because he told us he’s been a horrible person, and he wanted to fix that. He promised us he would, and we gave him our best wishes. And then we were back to where we started. It was weird, though. Whenever there was a shift in the time-space continuum, normally only the entity that causes it remembers. However, for some strange reason, the wires got mixed up, and everybody remembered Frisk’s reset. They just pretended not to. After that anomaly happened, the memories of all the other resets came back to our minds, too. It was pretty weird, but it happened, and now we can’t forget the resets anymore.”  
  
“So all this time, all Frisk was doing is trying to be a better person?” Asked Soichiro.  
  
“And he thought he didn’t deserve to live anymore?” Added Erica.  
  
“That’s exactly what I’ve been trying to do.” Frisk said, taking back the reigns.  
  
“You know what I told you guys. I died a bunch of times, on purpose, because I thought it would make up for what I did. After dying a hundred times, I stopped caring about that. I thought it didn’t matter anymore. After 50 more times, I started going nuts. I was crying and laughing, thinking that it was fun to get killed.”  
  
Frisk started tearing up at that moment.  
  
“I tried to convince myself that it was fun for me because I knew I deserved it. I mean, I killed people, so I deserved to get killed back, right? Right?!”  
  
“Wrong! Two wrongs don’t make a right! Yes, you killed them, but you thought you were in danger. You were just protecting yourself. Yes, you killed that man that broke in, but it was to protect me. Yes, killing is wrong, but not if you’re protecting your loved ones. You acted in self-defense that time.”  
  
“Was it self-defense when I killed Toriel? Was it self-defense when those monsters attacked me? Was it self-defense when I had to go against Asgore, only to not kill him when he begged me to?! Maybe so, but that doesn’t make it more acceptable.  
  
As I was saying, from then on, I started setting myself up to get killed on purpose. I lost it, and I couldn’t see a better way. Then, I saw Asgore. He didn’t wanna kill me, but I let him about 45 times. After that, even though I beat him, I let him live because he actually showed me a little kindness. I started thinking straight again, but Flowey dashed that away quickly.  
  
Long fight description short, he killed me 200 times. Then before he could finish me off once and for all, the souls struck back at him. He was not happy about that. After we were left alone, I kept sparing him because I thought he would still kill me, but it didn’t work. He just ran away from me. You wouldn’t believe the fit I threw after that. My only arguable way out, and it was gone forever? I threw a tantrum for a while, and I started crying to myself later.  
  
After I left the underground, I simply hung out on the mountain. At one moment, I got a call from Sans. Long story short, they were doing alright without me, but they wanted to see me again. I decided I wanted to see them too, so I went back to them. There, I saw Flowey. He said I missed something and told me to load my save file. After that, the rest is history.”  
  
“What about after you went back there?”

“After I went back, I restarted my assisted suicide spree again. But something changed when I got to the goat king again. Toriel interfered. Then Undyne, Alphys, Papyrus, Sans, and even Mettaton showed up. They thought I had to stay down with them for a while, but since they were cool with me, I’d be fine. Then Flowey showed up again, and it went to shit again. He trapped six of them, and tried to kill me. I smiled at that a little.

But then, Toriel blocked his final attack. Flowey and I were both surprised. Then she gave me some encouragement. For some reason, I could feel something. It was my will to live. She was bringing it back without even trying. While Flowey tried again, Undyne, Alphys, and even Papyrus saved me too. I wondered why they were being so nice to me. I didn’t know I had that much of an impact. But I should’ve figured because they gave me even more motivation. I could feel my will to live surge back inside. Then all the other monsters, except Napstablook, showed up to cheer me on. I couldn’t believe they cared enough to help me out. After that, it was enough to make me snap out of it. I felt alive again, and I had everyone to thank for it. They gave me back my will to live, and I used that will to help Asriel and everyone else.

 

It took a bit, but Asriel finally snapped out of it, too. Since he had all that power, he used it to destroy the barrier. He also told me he didn’t have much longer in his true form, for without a soul, he’ll just turn back into a flower. So I said my goodbye to him as he left. After that, we went to the surface. Asgore asked if I’d like to be an ambassador for the monsters. I took the job, and Papyrus volunteered to be my mascot. Then when Toriel and I were alone, she asked if I wanted to stay. Now, I didn’t want to because I thought I didn’t deserve it, but I decided to stay with her. I felt like I owed her. After that, we lived together until pretty much now.”

Erica and Soichiro were shocked at what they were hearing. _Our own son became suicidal because of what he did in the past? This isn’t right_ , they thought. They were starting to regret making their son tell them the truth, but they continued.  
  
“Why did Talrok come for you? Why did he bring that woman?”  
  
“He said Chara and I were part of a prophecy that would decide the fate of the world. It had two meanings, and only one would be fulfilled. The first was that we would bring the monsters and humans to a peaceful coexistence. The second… let’s just say two words: uncomfortable silence.”  
  
Erica and Soichiro got spooked as their son started crying as he remembered what Rhonda did. Erica tried to put on a brave front, but she started letting tears get in the way.  
  
“What about Rhonda?”  
  
“Talrok promised me to her. He told her to wait until I was 18, but…”  
  
Erica clenched her fists as the tears flowed faster and Frisk started trembling.  
  
“But… what?”  
  
“She said my pheromones were too strong to resist. While I was fighting her, she threw a hard punch at me. Caught me off guard. She took the opportunity to bind me and try to rape me. She said I was her prize, but I tried to make her stop. She wouldn’t listen, and she took off my pants. I ended up forcing the restraints off, and I threw her off of me. I asked her why she tried to rape me, and apparently she was molested by her parents, too. She thought they did it because they loved her. She believed what her parents did to her was supposed to be that way, and she did it to other young people. She said she was in prison because she was a pedophile. She… I was… just another notch on her belt. She… I… I told everyone what she did to me, and they wanted her dead after that. Especially Sans, Papyrus and Chara.”  
  
Erica started growling, and Soichiro started crying angrily.  
  
“They’re right to want her dead.” They said in unison.  
  
“No one does that to my son and gets away with it.” Soichiro said with unbridled rage.  
  
Frisk immediately broke down completely. Everyone noticed.  
  
“There. I told you. I told all of you.”  
  
“This is why you’ve acted so hostile towards these people?” Erica said, no longer able to hold back her tears.  
  
“I thought I was a reject on the surface, and now my home can’t be my own anymore! I just wanted to belong somewhere! Is that too much to ask?! IS IT?!”  
  
Frisk stopped caring about everything. He just curled up and cried without caring who saw. He earned that moment, for everyone that heard him and Chara said nothing. They just watched as both of them cried to no end. Unfathomable sadness encompassed them entirely, and they couldn’t escape anymore.


	17. Boiling Point

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chara and Frisk have finished telling everyone they acted the way they did, and it was too much for them to take anymore. Everyone notices and tries to help them get better, but a certain judge ruins it for everyone, and Frisk and Chara attempt the unthinkable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not just a trigger warning, a spoiler alert. Frisk and Chara get the absolute worst of Sans' judgmental side. As a result, both of them try to kill themselves through exsanguination. Read this chapter at your own risk, for Erica and Asriel have to smack some sense into them, too.

Boiling Point (Lost and Found Arc)

* * *

  
  
For the next 30 minutes, everyone just watched the hybrids speechlessly. They were completely stunned. Neither Frisk nor Chara could hold back their tears anymore. No one could get through to them initially. No one could even tell them things would get better. Eventually, a whimsun spoke out.  
  
“Um, Frisk, Chara, can I say something please?” It asked timidly.  
  
Neither of them said a word as they looked at the whimsun.  
  
“I just wanted to say I’m sorry it had to happen like that. I’m sorry you were so hurt. I’m sorry you were treated so badly. I’m sorry you never felt welcome anywhere. And I’m sorry I can’t tell you that things will get better. I wish I could tell you that not everyone wants to hurt you like you were. I wish I could say that humans aren’t that bad. I wish I could prove to you that this world needs you, but… I don’t think I can. I don’t think anyone can. I just want you to know that what happened to you was unforgivable, and I’m sorry it even did. You both deserved way better than what you got.”  
  
They continued to remain silent, letting the words pass through them like the wind through the leaves of a tree. Then someone else spoke.  
  
“Hey, Chara and Frisk?” Alphys said, stepping forward.  
  
“I know you guys don’t think you deserve to be alive right now, but you do. You’ve done so much for us monsters, and you protected the humans from going extinct, too. You did so much good for this world, but you think that it’s better off without you. That’s not the case. The world needs people like you. And I don’t think anyone would realize it until it was too late.”  
  
Frisk and Chara blankly stared at Alphys, listening to her. Then Sans, Asriel, and Frisk and Chara’s parents came to them.  
  
“Asriel, get rid of the barriers. Both of them.” Toriel said softly.  
  
Asriel made the barriers disappear.  
  
“Sis, listen to us.” Said Asriel.  
  
“I know how it was. Everything you’re feeling, everything you felt, I know how it is. It’s a horrible feeling. You feel like you could’ve done more or did better, but you did your absolute best. That’s all anyone can try to do. I’m sorry your lives have been so unfair. But don’t either of you think that things will be different?”  
  
“No, we don’t.” Chara said through her tears.  
  
“Everything we did, all the pain and suffering we caused, it was all for nothing, Asriel. Frisk and I, we’re the only thing wrong with this world. We’re the only problems. And once we die, the problem will be solved. The world will be a better place. Frisk was right. The wind will still blow, the sun will still set, the seasons will still change, days will still pass, everything will get along fine without us. So why are you so insistent on letting us live?”  
  
Everyone started getting desperate. Chara and Frisk pretty much actively said they wanted to die, so they all randomly begged them not to.  
  
“Chara, don’t you get it? We don’t want that without you because we love you.” Asriel said.  
  
“You fucking bitch! You’re not a problem! You never were!” Undyne said, starting to cry.  
  
“Because we don’t want you to die!” Alphys said with tears in her eyes.  
  
“Chara, you were never a problem to us. Please don’t sell yourself out like that.” Asgore begged.  
  
“You stop talking like that right now, young lady! You are NOT a problem! Stop pretending you are!” Toriel commanded.  
  
“It was just a mistake, Chara. Don’t beat yourself up.” Said one of the monsters.  
  
“You had no choice but to do those things!” Said another.  
  
“It was the only way you had out at that point. Don’t act like it was all your fault.” Gaster said, flooding his eyesockets.  
  
“People can change, Chara. You can change, Chara.” Papyrus said, offering them a hug.  
  
Everyone tried their hardest to help Chara and Frisk. However, one person had a habit old enough to instantly undo every last bit of the progress.  
  
“Yes, Chara and Frisk.” They said.  
  
“YOU ARE THE PROBLEMS OF THIS WORLD.”  
  
Everyone stopped clamoring to find the source of whoever said those words, only to find that it was none other than Sans.  
  
“S-s-Sans? Why would you say that to Chara?” Toriel asked, thoroughly shocked that Sans would go so far.  
  
“Because they ARE the problems. They’ve been trying to go through their lives without thinking about what they do in the process. They claimed to wanna help everybody, but what they don’t know is that all they really did was mess things up, and ruin our lives. Look at Chara, for instance. ‘Suzy Suicide’ right here ended up making the king a miserable little bastard by killing herself to 'try to free our people’. How do we know that she wasn’t just wanting some attention? And Frisk. Not much better, to be honest. Once a killer, always a killer. Even now, the urge to slaughter everyone in sight is welling up inside him, and there’s nothing he wants to do about it. All they did was get kicked around a bit and say it ain’t fair. Well, neither is life, but they’re making it less fair by being born in the first place! If they hadn’t taken those first steps to becoming what they are now, none of this would’ve happened. Then again, they couldn’t help it. I mean, they were born problems. But I think it’s time they stop being problems and start being solutions instead.”  
  
Soichiro walked up to Sans and punched him in his face so hard, the skeleton fell down. Papyrus picked him up, and smacked him on the ground. Then Papyrus stood up and kicked Sans repeatedly.  
  
“ _ **OF ALL THE THINGS I’VE EVER HEARD YOU SAY, THAT WAS THE ABSOLUTE WORST THING EVER! YOU’VE GOT THE BIGGEST MOUTH!**_” He screeched.  
  
“And you’ve got the worst judge of character!” Sans said before getting blasted by Papyrus.  
  
“Papyrus, stop!” Erica said, going to Sans.  
  
“Let me get a hit on him.”  
  
Erica violently tore Sans’ head off his shoulders and snapped her jaws on his legs, which made Sans scream in pain. Then, she brought his head to hers.  
  
“If you ever say that again, I will shove your head in my vagina and crush it! Do I make myself clear?!”  
  
Sans finally let fear take over him while Erica placed his head back where it belonged.  
  
“Crystal, ma'am.” He replied.  
  
Asgore towered over him alongside Soichiro.  
  
“You will reap what you have sown.” They both said menacingly.  
  
Sans was brought to Frisk and Chara, only to find they started laughing. Then, their laughter became loud and raucous, and they accompanied it with tears that flowed like a river.  
  
“Oh no. I crossed the line.”  
  
“Ya think?!” Erica said, furious at Sans.  
  
“You just killed our children, you piece of shit! There’s a word for that you know. Murderer! Or should we say 'hypocrite’?!”  
  
“You fucking dumbass.” Toriel said, clearly angry at Sans.  
  
“You think you’re all that perfect? You admitted that if you controlled the timeline, you would’ve killed my son and I.”  
  
“Sans, I am very disappointed in you.” Gaster said, turning his back on Sans.  
  
“Those who kill, or otherwise mistreat, are monsters. Those who facilitated it are no better. What you just did, Sans, was inexcusable and unforgivable! Right now, you just told them they should kill themselves! As such, technically speaking, you are the one who murdered them! Now you are no longer any better than them. If anything, you are even worse.”  
  
Sans looked at them again. He noticed they manifested knives for both of them. Then, they dashed to him and Asriel. Chara held her knife close to her brother’s throat, and Frisk did the same to Sans.  
  
“Well, now you know why I act the way I act now, Chara.” Asriel said, tearing up.  
  
"My time as Flowey made me heartless. And I know all I did was make everyone suffer, too. Especially you, sis.“  
  
"Sans. Why? Why would you be so cruel? Why?” Frisk asked, trying to salvage whatever sanity he had left.  
  
Sans felt so guilty of what he said, he started crying too.  
  
“Bro. I’m sorry. I just… I get very judgmental very quickly. It’s like you said. I often see the world as black and white when it comes to justice. But… it looks like my bro and our dads just gave me a dose of reality. Yeah, ya did bad, but I shouldn’t judge ya because if that happened to me, I don’t know what I’d do. But it’s cool if ya hate me now. I do too.”  
  
“We get it, you know.” Chara said, making her creepy face with tears in her eyes.  
  
“We all wish we could just go back and undo all of this.”  
  
“We all wish we just forget all of this, and act like it never happened.” Frisk said, pointing the knife away from Sans.  
  
“But the worst part is… we can’t forget because it did happen.”  
  
“Abominations like us… can never be happy.” Frisk and Chara said in unison.  
  
Sans and Asriel moved away from them. Sans broke down, and Asriel just hung his head, believing he failed Chara.  
  
“Sis. I… I’m so-”  
  
“Asriel, it’s okay.” Chara said, trying to out on a smile one last time.  
  
“I get it. You don’t have to be sorry.”  
  
“Let me anyway! You’re my best friend, and I love you like a brother, and I wanna be sorry because I care about you! What, I’m suddenly not allowed to be sorry for you or Frisk anymore? You’re practically asking me to be Flowey right now, and I don’t wanna be Flowey! I wanna be Asriel Dreemurr! And that’s what Flowey wants right now, too! To be me, and to be your friend! You don’t get to stop me this time, you hear me?!”  
  
“But Asriel, I-”  
  
“No buts!”  
  
Asriel held Chara and Frisk close to them, not wanting to let go.  
  
“Why are you being so nice to me? Please stop.”  
  
“No!”  
  
“Please! I don’t deserve it!”  
  
“And neither do I! So let go already!” Frisk begged.  
  
“No! I’m not letting go!” Asriel reasserted.  
  
Asgore and Soichiro went to their kids and gave them a hug, too. Toriel and Erica joined in.  
  
“Mom, dad, please stop.”  
  
“No.” Frisk’s parents said.  
  
Frisk and Chara struggled to get out. They felt like they were being suffocated. Then, they became paranoid for a moment. Their eyes replayed a bad memory, and forced them to make a way out of the hug. Their eyes glowed.  
  
“Frisk, Chara, wha-”  
  
“No, stop! I know what you humans are up to!” Chara said, acting paranoid.  
  
“You want to get my guard down just long enough to finish what you started! You want me dead, you’re gonna have to try a lot harder than that.”  
  
Chara started levitating, and her hands became electrified.  
  
“So you thought you could try and rape me again, Rhonda?” Frisk said, visualizing Rhonda.  
  
“Well, guess what? You’re not the only one who can use their power to force someone to just lay back and take it!  _ **SO COME FOR ME, RHONDA! I’M RIPPED, AND I’M READY FOR YOU!!**_ ”  
  
Frisk encased his chest, legs, and arms in concrete, leaving room in the joints and his head. Then he summoned enough fire around him to engulf himself in flames harmlessly. Everyone was scared. Frisk and Chara were losing it, and they didn’t know what they were doing.  
  
“Alright, that’s it. Didn’t want to do this, but now I have no choice.” Erica said, casting aside her motherly instincts.  
  
She let her wild side come out, and roared loudly to challenge Frisk. Her battle cry was loud enough to disrupt the illusion Frisk and Chara’s minds were playing. Both of the hybrids got a splitting headache, but it was enough to temporarily bring them back to their senses.  
  
“Aaaah! That fucking hurts! Wait! Mom? Is that you? Where’s Rhonda? Wait. You’re not mom! You ARE Rhonda!”  
  
“ **I AM NOT RHONDA! SNAP OUT OF IT!** ”  
  
Frisk, accidentally seeing his mother as the predator that tried to take what belonged to him, roared and charged to Erica, only for her to smash off the armor he made once he got close enough. Her knee went hard enough to knock the wind out of him. Meanwhile, Chara started entering her true form. She saw Asriel as the man that tried to kill her.  
  
“You! You fucking human scum! How are you alive again?!” She screamed.  
  
“Human?! Wait, Chara, I-”  
  
Chara screamed and charged at Asriel, who held her back despite getting at least a kilowatt of electricity through his body. He took it for Chara just long enough to smack her to the ground. The daze was long enough for Asriel to start slapping her in the face repeatedly.  
  
“ **SNAP OUT OF IT! SNAP OUT OF IT, CHARA!** ”  
  
Asriel seemed to make some progress, for Chara ended up regaining some clarity.  
  
“What the-Rei?! Did that human lure you here?! That’s it! Come out wherever you are human! You messed with my brother! Now, I’m gonna mess with you!”  
  
Chara angrily searched for the man who tried to kill her when she was younger.  
  
Meanwhile, Frisk was fighting his mom. She took a fireball to the chest, being forced to take her shirt off. Then, she had boulders thrown at her, with every last one being caught. She kept one, and smacked her son to the ground. Frisk, trying to recover, didn’t see his mother going to him to literally knock some sense into him.  
  
“ _ **CONTROL YOURSELF, YOUNG MAN!**_ ” She barked, smacking her own fists into her son’s face.  
  
Frisk ended up coming back for a moment.  
  
“Huh?! Wha?! Mom?! What are you doing?! Where’s Rhonda? Did she try to…? That’s it! That bitch is gonna die!”  
  
Frisk got his mother off of him, and went on all fours to predate Rhonda, who was obviously already dead.  
  
As the hybrids went off to try and kill their deceased aggressors, Asriel and Erica grabbed them.  
  
“Let us go!” They yelled.  
  
“Listen to us for a moment!” Asriel and Erica yelled back.  
  
“ _ **WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU WANT?!**_ ”  
  
“Your magic and your memories are working against you!” Erica warned.  
  
“If you keep this up, your power will make you its puppet!”  
  
“ _ **NO, IT WON’T, BECAUSE WE WON’T LET IT!**_ ”  
  
“Frisk, Chara, enough!” Asgore roared.  
  
“You have been letting your past memories define you as a person, and the memories that stick with you most give you the most trauma. Right now, you’re becoming the very people you want to destroy!”  
  
Asgore’s words forced Chara and Frisk to stop right in their tracks. He was right. They were turning into the people they hated.  
  
“How dare you.” Frisk said softly in disbelief.  
  
“ _ **HOW DARE YOU! HOW DARE YOU SPEAK TO CHARA AND I LIKE THAT! HOW DARE YOU!**_ ”  
  
Frisk hyperventilated, trying to hold his tears back. Then Chara and Frisk floated back down in tears.  
  
“How dare you.” Frisk said, losing his voice.  
  
Papyrus slowly approached Frisk and Chara.  
  
“Hey. Frisk, Chara, are you okay?” He asked gently.  
  
Both of them looked up at Papyrus in tears.  
  
“ _ **NO! NO, WE ARE NOT OKAY!**_ ” They screamed.  
  
“ **HOW PERCEPTIVE OF YOU ALL!** ” Chara continued.  
  
“YOU DO AN EXCELLENT JOB TRYING TO ACT LIKE YOU ACTUALLY GIVE A FUCK! Truly a spectacular performance! I would expect nothing less from the great Papyrus. Truly.”  
  
Chara looked at her parents, both hers and Frisk’s.  
  
“Frisk? Why are we doing this?”  
  
“I don’t know.” Frisk replied, feeling scared.  
  
“I don’t see the point. It made so much sense to not tell them before. But now… I just don’t know anymore.”  
  
“Hey, sweetie. It’s okay. Mommy’s here now.” Erica said.  
  
Frisk and Chara just cowered and held each other, scared for their lives.  
  
“We won’t hurt you. It’s okay.”  
  
Erica reached out to her son, only for him to keep himself closer to Chara, trembling. He never took his eyes off his mom for a second as his eyes turned yellow and cyan. Erica noticed and backed off a little.  
  
“Everyone give them some space.”  
  
Everybody quickly backed off.  
  
“Frisk, Chara, we know you feel horrible about what you did, and it’s not something that you should’ve had to do. But you wanted to make up for it, and that’s gotta mean something, right?”  
  
Frisk looked down at his arms in shame. Then he took his hands off Chara and looked at them with a self-hating scowl, causing his claws to come out as he growled menacingly at his "features".  
  
“I hate you.” He said.  
  
“What? Frisk-”  
  
“I hate you! You killed those fucking monsters for what? To survive?!  _ **YOU’RE THE ONE THAT SHOULD DIE, YOU FUCKING DUMBASS!**_ ”  
  
Frisk took his left arm up and clawed it deeply along the vein with his right hand, violently splashing the blood on his face. He did the same to his other arm. Chara couldn't take this anymore. She showed exactly how much she despised herself for what she did.  
  


“You got Asriel killed, and for what?!  _ **SOME FUCKING GRUDGE OVER WHAT HAPPENED IN THE PAST?! I NEVER WANNA SEE YOU AGAIN!**_ ” She roared.

 

Chara screamed in unbridled rage as she made a knife and split open the veins on her arms.

  
Everyone was horrified. They mutilated themselves because they hated themselves so much, they couldn’t stand to live anymore. Erica and Toriel ran to them, trying to heal them, only to find the bleeding was almost done anyway. All the two mothers could do was hold their children close to them tearfully. Frisk and Chara felt their embraces, and spoke to them before losing consciousness.  
  
“Sorry, mom. I couldn’t take it anymore. I love you.” They said.  
  
“We love you, too.” The moms said, ready to burst into tears.  
  
Frisk and Chara fainted from the loss of so much blood. Their arms, however, were fully healed except for faint scars from where they cut themselves. Erica howled loudly, getting the attention of other temmies as she cried. Toriel kept Chara close to her as she turned to Asgore.  
  
“Call the nearest hospital; tell them we need immediate medical assistance.” Toriel ebbed.  
  
Asgore immediately made the call, and about 9 minutes later, they were admitted.  
  
All the monsters followed them to the hospital to watch over them as they healed. They needed help now more than ever, but first they needed to come back to the world of the living.


	18. Poltergeist Parents

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chara and Frisk wind up in the hospital due to the blood loss they survived, but they are still unconscious from their own suicide attempt. As their friends and family go back to Toriel’s house, they make a discovery about Chara's parents.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chara's mother confirms what Chara told about her as the truth, and Toriel admits to her what Chara tried to do to herself. Reader discretion is advised.

Poltergeist Parents (Lost and Found Arc)

* * *

  
It was two days after Chara and Frisk were admitted to the hospital. Everyone became restless and scared for their lives, especially Sans and Asriel, who sat at their beds, crying and trying to wake them up.  
  
“Please, Chara. Just wake up, please.” Cried Asriel.  
  
“I did this. It’s all my fault.” Sans cried, blaming himself.  
  
Suddenly, Frisk and Chara’s parents came inside the room.  
  
“Sans, Asriel. I think we need to give them some time alone.” Toriel said as her head hung low.  
  
“No! I’m not leaving unless Chara wakes up!” Asriel said, desperately clinging to Chara.  
  
“I put them in this mess, Tori! I gotta help 'em get out of it!” Sans said, begging to have some more time with Frisk.  
  
“Listen. I know you’re both worried for them, but they need some time alone so they can heal.” Erica said, putting her son and Chara before their siblings.  
  
“The more we bother them, the longer it will take to heal. If you keep messing with them, they may never come back to us. So please. We need to leave them alone right now. Alright?”  
  
Sans and Asriel guiltily let go of them. Before they left the room, they gave the two their blessing.  
  
“I love you, sis. Please don’t die.” Begged Asriel.  
  
“I love you, lil' bro. Sorry I couldn’t be a better one. Please come back to us.” Begged Sans.  
  
All of them left Frisk and Chara alone to rest, returning home. Sans and Asriel cried all the way back to Toriel’s house.  
  
As Toriel opened the door, she sensed something off.  
  
“Huh? That’s strange.” She said.  
  
“What is? What’s happening?” Asked Erica.  
  
“You cannot feel it? It feels like… something with magic and determination. But that should not be possible. Frisk and Chara are back in the hospital. What could possibly be in there?”  
  
“A ghost?” Guessed Soichiro.  
  
Everyone got spooked by Soichiro’s guess. Even Erica was unsettled by her husband’s estimate.  
  
“Well, that’s a oddly specific guess, hun.” She said.  
  
“Well Soichiro, maybe not a ghost specifically. More like a poltergeist. But that is still rather unlikely.” Said Toriel.  
  
“Did you say ‘Chara’?” Said a voice from inside the house.  
  
Everyone immediately went on high alert the second they heard that disembodied voice. They went inside to find the source, looking in the living room first.  
  
“Who said that?” Toriel asked with her jimmies thoroughly rustled.  
  
“It was me.”  
  
They all turned around to find two ghostly figures. One looked human, and another looked like an astigmatism.  
  
“Excuse me. Who are you?”  
  
“I am Laura. I am Chara’s mother.”  
  
Toriel gasped in surprise that she was meeting Chara’s real birth parents.  
  
“Wait. You are Chara’s mother? Then that means… sir, your name is Charon, is it not?”  
  
The ghostly astigmatism approached Toriel, holding his hand out.  
  
“Indeed. I am Charon. I am her father, my queen.” He said.  
  
Everyone was amazed. They were meeting Chara’s real parents. Toriel tried to shake Charon’s hand, only to forget that he was oddly incorporeal, which actually begged a question from them all.  
  
“Wait a minute. I thought a monster soul can’t persist after death normally.” Asriel said, confused as to why Charon was here.  
  
“How are you able to speak to us, and why are you a ghost?”  
  
“Actually, we are not ghosts. To be honest, when Laura and I merged our souls together, Laura’s soul gave mine the ability to persist after death, which, in turn, allowed me to remain with her forever in the afterlife.”  
  
“We have been watching Chara from above for years now.” Said Laura.  
  
“However, even with the ability to see the world from the sidelines, it was impossible for us to be with our daughter. But then, we were given an extremely unlikely, and very short, opportunity. Ironically, we have our daughter’s boyfriend to thank for it.”  
  
Everyone wondered what Laura was saying. They didn’t know Frisk accidentally gave them a way to see Chara again directly. They wondered why for a moment. Suddenly, it came to them.  
  
“Frisk. When he brought Gaster back… he gave you a short window to come home to her entirely by accident.”  
  
“Correct. Now we are fully a part of this world again. Even though he sealed the hole completely, that only means no one else can access that point again to come to the material plane. Thanks to Frisk, we can be with her now. Unfortunately, she couldn’t see or hear us for a while. I thought she saw me in her dreams, but it was actually a nightmare, for she remembered how I was burned to death at the stake. I felt the sensation in her dream, and it reminded me of when it actually happened. It was beyond painful.”  
  
“Wait. You really were burned at a stake?”  
  
“Yes. It was mostly for being a magician, but Charon was also killed by the villagers because he was a monster. I didn’t want him to die so easily, so I went to him as fast as I could to try to protect him. It worked for a while.”  
  
“Then, the villagers crossed the line.” Charon added.  
  
“They went after our daughter, trying to use her to get to us. I didn’t want her to die, so after I killed that human that threatened her, I locked her soul, and told her to hide. It broke my heart that I had to tell her goodbye. Laura and I, we love our daughter very much, and we would do anything to protect her. You know how that feels, don’t you?”  
  
“Yes. I do know what it feels like.” Toriel said, smiling at Asriel.  
  
The boss monster knew what it’s like to have the desire to protect your child at the cost of everyone else. She couldn’t help but feel guilty of how things went. Suddenly, she had an idea.  
  
“I know where your little girl is. She’s in the hospital.”  
  
Laura and Charon were scared and confused.  
  
“What is this 'hospital’ you speak of? And why is my daughter in it?”  
  
“She tried to kill herself.”  
  
Laura and Charon were at a loss of what to say as they gasped in horror.  
  
“Why? Why would she try to kill herself?”  
  
“Come with us. We’ll tell you along the way.”  
  
The Dreemurrs quickly brought Frisk and Chara’s birth parents to Toriel’s van. Laura and Charon were surprised at what they were seeing.  
  
“What is this horseless carriage, my queen?” Asked Charon.  
  
“This is a vehicle that is formerly known as a 'minivan’ by the humans that built them.” Replied Toriel.  
  
“We will need you and Frisk’s parents to come with us immediately.” Asgore said, ready to save his daughter.  
  
“I have a feeling that you may be able to talk some sense into your daughter.”  
  
“But Asgore, how is that possible?” Asked Laura.  
  
“Neither Charon nor I were able to engage with her previously. How would it be different now?”  
  
“I believe you did not want to scare my child. That is why you hesitated to reveal yourself in the real world. In addition, it’s possible that you may have simply used your magic to communicate with her. It works perfectly in dreams, but when both magic-using entities are awake, it’s best to make physical interaction, for sometimes one person’s magic will cancel out the other. Because your daughter is a hybrid, her determination may cause her perception of you in her dreams to distort somewhat, causing memories to show in its place.”  
  
“That explains the nightmare she had of Laura.” Said Asriel.  
  
“Correct, Asriel. However, Laura and Charon, your daughter needs to see you now. Are you willing to let yourselves be seen by her?”  
  
Laura and Charon thought it over for a moment. They were somewhat scared to see their daughter again. If she tried to kill herself, then wouldn’t seeing us make it worse, they asked themselves. Ultimately, they decided to stop asking questions and be with Chara.  
  
“Yes. Absolutely. We need to be with her now.” They said in unison.  
  
“Very well then. Asriel, come with us. Sans, you stay here. Erica and Soichiro, are you ready?”  
  
“Yeah. Let’s help our kids.” Said the magician and temmie.  
  
“Good. Everybody get in! We’ve got family to save.”  
  
The Dreemurrs and Frisk’s parents got inside Toriel’s van and buckled in. Seeing the way they did it, Laura and Charon imitated them, forgetting that they didn’t need to, for they were incorporeal.  
  
Toriel quickly drove back to the hospital after Sans wished them luck. Then he locked the doors and went to the living room to sleep, due to the absolute lack of it for two days straight.  
  
“Hope they can save 'em. It’s all in their hands now.” He said before nodding off.  
  
It was indeed the right thing to leave it up to them, for it was their last and final chance to bring Frisk and Chara back from the abyss.


	19. Saved by the Parents

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frisk and Chara wake up in the hospital finally, and they get a surprise visit from two people Chara never expected to show up ever again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chara and Frisk make another attempt on their lives in this one. Read this chapter at your own risk, for Undyne also squeezes Asriel onto the wall with a door. That part's kinda funny, but not the part with Frisk and Chara.

****Saved by the Parents (Lost and Found Arc)

* * *

  
Toriel drove to the hospital as fast as she could without getting penalized. Everyone in the car was determined to get Frisk and Chara back.  
  
Meanwhile, Alphys and Undyne came to Frisk and Chara’s room. They left some flowers and watched over them. They kept their heads down as they cried. Being the type of person she is, Undyne futilely fought back her tears. She admitted defeat and knelt to Frisk. Alphys stuck by her, holding Undyne and crying as well.  
  
“Come on, you fucking assholes. Ya gotta come outta this one.” Undyne said, trying to stay strong for Frisk.  
  
“Guys, I know I don’t ask much, but please. Please don’t give up, not now. We need you. Please.” Begged Alphys.  
  
While this occurrence took place, Asriel rushed to Frisk and Chara’s room with his, Chara’s and Frisk’s parents in tow.  
  
“This is what you called a ‘hospital’? These people look so ill.” Charon said, observing everyone around them.  
  
“How did you not know what this place is?” Asriel asked as he kept running.  
  
“Back then, people who got sick in the village we lived in died.”  
  
“We had no knowledge of such foriegn treatment methods.” Clarified Laura.  
  
“Besides, when we were still alive, before we locked Chara’s soul, she never got sick even once.”  
  
“What?! Oh, that’s it! I wanna know now! Why did Chara never get sick with you guys, but buttercups managed to kill her ass?!”  
  
“Please don’t speak like that. We honestly don’t know. Perhaps it’s her anatomy that helps keep her healthy.”  
  
Suddenly, they made it to their room, but then Laura’s curiosity was piqued.  
  
“Wait. Are you saying my daughter ate buttercups once? We told her never to eat those things, or any flower for that matter!”  
  
“Oh. Nevermind. Yes, she did eat them, but that doesn’t matter right now. It’s time. Your daughter needs you.”  
  
“Good. Now excuse me, I mu-”  
  
“Not so fast! You’ll scare her if you go in right now! Let me come inside first. They’ve probably woken up by now.”  
  
Asriel carefully opened the door, peering inside stealthily. His gaze was eventually met with Undyne and Alphys. He made Frisk’s blank face at the fish lady.  
  
“Move.” He said.  
  
Undyne groaned at him, and forced her way out of the room by pushing Asriel and the door open. She ended up squeezing him a little on purpose.  
  
“Ouch.”  
  
“You do know you dese-”  
  
Suddenly, Toriel was interrupted by hearing Frisk and Chara starting to stir awake. Asriel quickly got back out from behind the door.  
  
“Laura, Charon, stay back until I get them calm enough to introduce you.” He whispered.  
  
He stepped inside softly, trying not to alarm them. When he was in the room, he tiptoed to their beds. They barely opened their eyes, trying to get their bearings.  
  
“Huh? Where am I? Am I finally dead?” Frisk asked, still dizzy from the blood loss.  
  
“Ugh. Why? Why do I feel so light headed?” Chara asked in a daze as she saw Asriel clearly.  
  
“Wait. Asriel? What are you doing here? Am I dead?!”  
  
Asriel was so excited.  _If only Sans and Papyrus could see this_ , he shouted to himself.  
  
“No! Far from it! Undyne! Alphys! They’re alive!” Asriel shouted with glee.  
  
“Figures. Dying would be too easy for us, huh? Whatever, I guess…” Frisk sulked softly.  
  
Undyne and Alphys heard Asriel and immediately went back inside to see. They were happy that Frisk and Chara were, in fact, alive and well. Well, maybe not well, but at least they weren’t dead!  
  
“ **YEAH! MY WIMPY LOSER FRIEND’S ALIVE!** ” Undyne shouted happily.  
  
Frisk and Chara immediately got a headache. They held their heads as if they were going to split in two while they groaned.  
  
“Not so loud. It fucking hurts.” Chara said, recoiling from her headache.  
  
“Sorry. It’s just we thought you were gonna die! And Frisk,  _ **THIS IS FOR DOING THAT A THIRD TIME!**_ ”  
  
Undyne punched Frisk in his face, who growled and tried to slash at Undyne with his claws. He missed, and Undyne blew her tongue in a manner most immature.  
  
“Alright. See ya, Frisk.” She said, taking her leave.  
  
“Hey Alphys, ya coming?”  
  
“Not just yet. I need to talk to them.” Alphys said, still worried about Frisk and Chara.  
  
“You wanna talk to them too, don’t you?”  
  
Undyne stopped for a second, admitting Alphys was right.  
  
“Yeah. Yeah, I do wanna talk to 'em. I got real scared.”  
  
Undyne, Alphys and Asriel took a seat next to them.  
  
“So, wanna explain what the fuck you two did to yourselves?”  
  
“Oh, so it’s not obvious?” Frisk said, feeling offended.  
  
“We tried to kill ourselves. You saw. Why are you asking anyway?”  
  
“We just want to know. Are you okay?” Asked Alphys.  
  
“Are you serious?!” Chara said, sharing Frisk’s offended status.  
  
“We are in a hospital, being treated for injuries that we inflicted on ourselves because we hate ourselves so much, we figured we’d be better off dead! So NO, we are NOT okay! You should’ve just left us to die because you’re all better off without us! At least help us die, or something! You all know what we did! What we both did! So why don’t you just kill us already?”  
  
“Well, we would, but we’re not sadistic assholes who got fucked over royally.”  
  
“Well, aren’t you some lucky motherfuckers.”  
  
“You should be grateful right now. Not only did we willingly forgive you for the way you acted and the things you did, but we even brought you to a hospital to get better.”  
  
“Alphys, don’t take this personally, but you don’t even act like you know what the word 'grateful’ means. You irreversibly mutated monsters while trying to get our people out of the mountain, you put off making Mettaton’s body because you don’t want him to leave you behind, and you lie to dad just to have access to scientific resources! You look me in the eye, and tell me you show gratitude!”  
  
Alphys couldn’t follow Chara’s instructions.  
  
“That’s what I thought, bitch.”  
  
“Why won’t you guys stop being so hard on yourselves?” Asked an annoyed Undyne.  
  
“Because we don’t deserve an easier way out.” Frisk said, looking down at his arms, noticing they were bandaged.  
  
“We can’t hide from what we did, but everyone else can? Bullshit. We can’t just say 'sorry’, and act like it never happened. So why won’t you just shuffle us loose this mortal coil? Let us die so everyone’s lives can become better. You should be happy I’m asking this of you. You’ll finally have a better life. All it’ll take is our deaths. Nothing more. So why?”  
  
“As tempting as that sounds right about now, again, we would, but we’re not sadistic assholes that got fucked over royally. Just because your lives were unfair, and you’re asking us to end them, doesn’t mean it’s right to kill you or simply let you die. It’s not right, and it’s not fair.”  
  
“Perhaps you’re right.” Admitted Chara.  
  
“Maybe it isn’t fair to ask you guys to kill us, but then again, you have nothing to fear. You think that’s unfair? I don’t think you know what the word means. 'Unfair’ is being forced to watch your mom burn to death! 'Unfair’ is watching your dad die just to protect your ass because you can’t defend your own fucking self! 'UNFAIR’ is having to survive all on your own as a little girl without your parents to help you out at all because they’re dead! You try experiencing that, and THEN talk to me about 'unfair’!”  
  
Chara started crying due to her rant.  
  
“Come on, Chara. We didn’t mean it like that.” Undyne said, feeling a little guilty about what was said.  
  
“All we’re saying is take it easy on yourselves. Yeah, you fucked up, but you’re not all that bad. You could’ve turned out much worse than this. All the monsters know it, too.”  
  
“Can you just leave, Undyne and Alphys? I don’t wanna talk to you right now. Frisk and I are well aware that we’re abominations. Now get out.”  
  
“Come on. Can’t you at l-”  
  
“Get out!”  
  
Undyne got hurt by Chara’s demand. She put her foot down, refusing to go anywhere.  
  
“No.”  
  
“What?”  
  
“I said 'no’! I ain’t going anywhere unless you get better first!”  
  
“Fine! Frisk and I will just leave!”  
  
“You’re not going anywhere, either. You can’t leave the room without anyone else, anyway.”  
  
“Yeah, I can! And so can Frisk!”  
  
“Uh, actually no, you can’t.” Asriel said with crossed arms.  
  
“Why not, Rei?!”  
  
“Stop calling me Rei. And because you and Frisk tried to kill yourselves! They aren’t letting you out unless you get better first. And even then, you can’t just leave unless one of us takes you with us. And with the shit you’re giving us, I don’t think you’re ready to leave yet.”  
  
“You asshole. How do they know about that?”  
  
“We had to tell them. They’re willing to let you go, but in exchange, one of us has to sign you out. They can’t trust you to not kill yourself.”  
  
“ _ **FINE! THEN I WON’T LEAVE!**_ ”  
  
Chara pouted and crossed her arms as she cried a little. Frisk grumbled in frustration and laid back down, turning to Chara. She laid down too, facing Frisk. They both cried a little, hiding their sadness with an angry expression. Frisk started clawing his arm again, this time simply breaking the skin. Chara did the same with her arm as well. They let out small grunts of discomfort, which were heard by Asriel. He quickly snatched off the covers from both beds to find they were clawing themselves again, trying to release more blood. He violently snatched their arms away.  
  
“You stop that right now.” He said with black sceleras and facial markings.  
  
Frisk and Chara took their arms back from Asriel swiftly.  
  
“Fuck you, Dreemurr! We may be stuck here, but that doesn’t mean you can tell us what to do!” Frisk said, still visibly angry and sad.  
  
Frisk’s tail showed itself again, and Frisk growled at it and slammed his jaws on it. He could feel the pain and taste the blood coming out of it. Alphys quickly went to him and pulled hard on his tail while Undyne pried his jaws open by force.  
  
“He said 'STOP THAT’!” Yelled the angry fish lady.  
  
“Then just KILL US! We don’t care what you say about not being sadistic! Just please put us out of our misery! Please!”  
  
Stubbornly, Undyne healed Frisk’s tail completely, letting it go afterwards. Finally fed up from all of this, Frisk and Chara took out everything that was connected to them and went to the windows to open them. They did it with ease, but Undyne and Asriel grabbed them before they could jump out.  
  
“ **ALPHYS! GET EVERYONE INSIDE! NOW!** ” Asriel yelled, trying his hardest to hold on to Chara.  
  
Alphys quickly went to the door to let their parents in.  
  
“Now! Hurry! They’re about to jump out of the window!” She said, panicking.  
  
She was right to panic, for Frisk and Chara were struggling to be free from the world.  
  
“Just let us go, Rei!” Chara beseeched tearfully.  
  
“Everybody’s better off without us! We only make everything worse being alive!”  
  
“ **NO! YOU! DON’T! STOP THINKING LIKE THAT NOW!** ” The prince roared, getting an even tighter grip on Chara.  
  
The parents ran over to them. They were just in time.

“Guys, stop it! Stop it now!”

“ _ **SHUT UP! WE DON’T WANNA LIVE ANYMORE! DON’T YOU GET IT?! THIS WORLD IS TOO GOOD FOR US, AND YOU KNOW IT!**_ ” Chara screamed, finally getting to the windowsill.

“ _ **YOUR PARENTS WANT TO SEE THEIR CHILDREN!**_ ”  
  
Frisk and Chara immediately stopped moving the second Asriel said those words.  
  
“W-w-w-what?” Frisk said with fear in his eyes.  
  
“Your birth parents want to see you. Both of you.”  
  
Frisk and Chara couldn’t believe it. Their parents were here, and they didn’t know.  
  
“But… Asriel… my parents… they’re dead. How would they be able to see me?” Chara asked softly and fearfully.  
  
“Look behind you.”  
  
Frisk and Chara did as Asriel said, only to find that Asgore, Toriel, Erica, Soichiro, Laura and Charon were watching them. Chara was in absolute shock. She recognized her mother and father, even when they were dead.  
  
“Mama? Daddy? Is that really you?” She asked in a child-like manner, ready to cry.  
  
Laura and Charon started crying, too.  
  
“Yeah. It’s really us, sweetie.” Laura replied, ready to burst into tears.  
  
“Mom. Dad. I…”  
  
Chara tried to hold back her tears, but then her parents hugged her and cried. She lost control, and wailed loudly. She returned their affections as best as she could.  
  
“ _ **MOMMY! DADDY! YOU’RE BACK! I MISSED YOU SO MUCH!**_ ”  
  
Charon and Laura made themselves just tangible enough to let her feel their embrace. She hugged them back, never wanting to let go for even a second. Erica grabbed Frisk with her ears and held him to her, crying and howling. Soichiro hugged his son, sharing his tears.  
  
“Frisk. Please. Please don’t do this. We love you.” Erica said between her howls.  
  
Frisk joined her howls of anguish and sorrow, shedding more tears of his own. Asgore and Toriel tried to get their attention once Frisk and Chara became less audible, which took a good 5 minutes.  
  
“Frisk, Chara, are you okay?” Toriel asked, feeling shaken by how badly Frisk and Chara wanted to die.  
  
“No, we are not okay, mom.” Replied Chara.  
  
“Tell us how you both feel.” Requested Asgore.  
  
“We are miserable!” Frisk and Chara said in unison.  
  
“We feel horrible! We feel like we can’t be on this planet anymore!”  
  
“Why do you feel like that, Chara?” Asked Charon.  
  
“Dad. Oh, dad. Mom. I… I did some bad things after you died. I stole from the villagers. I lived all alone. I killed a man that tried to kill me. I ran away to Mount Ebott. I accidentally poisoned dad with buttercups, and I did the same to myself on purpose. I tried to free our people, but it didn’t work. I got really angry with the villagers and tried to kill them, daddy.”  
  
Charon and Laura were surprised at how open Chara was being to them. They realized if Chara was willing to tell them the truth, she really did miss them.  
  
“We’re so sorry, sweetie.”  
  
“Why are you sorry, mom and dad?”  
  
“Not much. Just the fact that… we died before we could raise you like good parents should.”  
  
“That’s not your fault. Don’t blame yourselves.”  
  
“Thank you for being so forgiving, Chara. But listen. We need you to do something for us. Frisk, we need something from you, too.”  
  
“Sure. Anything.”  
  
“We need you to be honest with your feelings right now. Don’t bottle your emotions up. Just let them all out. Please.”  
  
Frisk and Chara were shocked at what their parents were asking of them. But they couldn’t hold back anymore anyway, so they did as they were told.  
  
“Mom, dad, can we tell you something?” Asked a melancholy Frisk.  
  
“Sure. Anything.” Soichiro said with a halfhearted smile.  
  
“We know you don’t want us to feel like this, but… we miss home. We miss you. You need us to be okay, but… we’re not okay, mom and dad. I know we said 'leave us alone’, but those times when we said it, we really meant 'help us’. I… I need help. Please help us, mom and dad. Please. We wanna go home. To you guys. Please don’t be mad.”  
  
Erica, Soichiro, Laura and Charon were heartbroken over what Frisk said. All their children wanted in that moment was to be with them. They didn’t care about games, sports, or anything typical young adults would want. They just wanted to be with their parents.


	20. Back from the Abyss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frisk and Chara’s parents hear out their children's cries for help, and Chara finds out something about herself completely by accident.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chara ends up getting lewd at some point. Reader discretion is advised, especially since Frisk and his mother tease her about it.

Back from the Abyss (Lost and Found Arc)

* * *

  
All of the parents in the room, alongside Asriel, thought about what Frisk said. Of course. They just wanted some family time with their real parents, Asriel thought. After hearing Frisk out, Erica snapped out of it and talked to him.  
  
“You wanted to come home? You were home.” She said.  
  
“No. We mean actual home.” Frisk said shyly and softly.  
  
“You guys are our home. Home is where the heart is, right? Our hearts are with you, mom and dad. You’re our homes. And that’s where we wanna go. To you guys.”  
  
Everyone finally understood what Frisk was saying.  
  
“Oh. Chara, did you want to come home too, sweetie?” Asked Laura.  
  
Chara looked up at her mother while her tears started to dry.  
  
“Yes. Absolutely.” She said.  
  
“Can I please come home now? Please don’t be mad either?”  
  
“Oh. Chara. Chara, of course, you can come home. We’re not mad.” Charon replied, proud of his daughter.  
  
“You know, we missed home, too. We missed you. Now your mother and I are home again. We never want to leave you ever again.”  
  
“Really? You don’t wanna go away? What does that mean?”  
  
“It means you can come back home, but you need to get your act together. You’ve grown into a beautiful young woman, and I’m very proud of you. I love you and your mother more than life itself. Now that I’m not held down by a body anymore, we can always be with you forever.”  
  
“Really? But how?”  
  
“Hold out your hands. Let us in.”  
  
Chara was surprised. Her father was asking her to absorb them. She couldn’t believe it.  
  
“But… dad… would I even be able to talk to you or mom?”  
  
“Sweetie, of course you’d be able to talk to us.” Laura assured.  
  
“We wouldn’t be dead anymore. We would be a part of you. We would hear everything that you say. See everything that you see. Experience everything as you do now. Chara, we would never be apart ever again. And it’s all because of your heritage. You would be with us forever, and vice versa. We would be a family, now and always. You just have to let us in, and you will always be home, no matter where you are.”  
  
Erica and Soichiro were worried about what Charon and Laura were proposing. They went to them, bringing Frisk over as well.  
  
“Wait. Just a moment.” Said Erica.  
  
“Charon, this is the first time I’ve ever seen you. And I want you to know… Soichiro and I… we think you and Laura are the best siblings-in-law ever. I know it’s not official yet, but if Frisk and Chara end up getting married, I’ll be happy to call you my in-laws.”  
  
“Likewise.” Laura said, flattered by Erica.  
  
“Also, your son is our son too now, as far as we’re concerned. We love him, too.”  
  
“You’re warming up to Frisk that fast, eh?”  
  
“He gave us a fighting chance to be with our little girl. That’s all we really wanted. Now if he wants to be with her, he has our blessing.”  
  
“Likewise. But about your daughter.”  
  
Frisk’s and Chara parents shared warm smiles with each other, feeling a special connection, thanks to their children. Feeling renewed, Laura turned her attention to Frisk.  
  
“Frisk, sweetie.”  
  
“Yes, Laura?” Frisk responded.  
  
“You can call me mom. And thanks for giving us a second chance. We love you.”  
  
“Thanks… mom and dad.”  
  
Charon and Laura nodded respectfully to Frisk. Then they turned back to Chara.  
  
“Ready?”  
  
Chara took a deep breath.  
  
“Okay. I’m ready now. Everybody, get ready to see how a natural-born vessel absorbs souls.”  
  
Chara’s soul left her body and placed itself on her chest. Then, it illuminated her entire body, giving her an aura. Her parents touched her hands, and they were absorbed into her soul. Chara could feel her mother and father’s power entering her entire being. When she finished absorbing them completely, she returned to normal. Then she shook and moaned in pleasure. She collapsed on the bed, somewhat spent from the whole experience. Asgore and Soichiro gained surprised and embarrassed expressions and leaned back slightly. Frisk and Erica snickered.  
  
“Chara, did you just…” Frisk and Erica laughed uncontrollably, unable to finish asking their question.  
  
“Yes. That felt so good. And… mom and dad… they taste… delicious.” Chara said, licking her lips and caressing her own body.  
  
“How good did we taste?” Laura asked in a teasing manner to her daughter.  
  
Chara got embarrassed by what her mother said. _Well, I certainly wasn’t expecting mom to say that_ , she thought to herself.  
  
“I know you weren’t, young lady.”  
  
“Holy shit. My mom can hear my thoughts.” Chara said aloud.  
  
She covered her mouth, not expecting to blurt such a thing out.  
  
“Did I just say ‘my mom can hear my thoughts’? Why did I say that?”  
  
Frisk just laughed at Chara’s new situation.  
  
“Yeah, you said it, babe.” He said.  
  
“Must be something else someone’s soul can do if they’ve been absorbed. Your parents can hear your thoughts now. Speaking of which, see any juicy ones, Laura or Charon?”  
  
Chara started blushing wildly as her parents looked deep within. They were surprised to see her thoughts about Toriel, Undyne and Alphys.  
  
“Chara, perhaps the royal family would like to leave right now.” Charon suggested using his daughter’s body.  
  
“Oh, no. We’re fine where we are.” Asgore affirmed.  
  
“Not me. This is getting mushy. Flowey and I are leaving. We’ll be in the lobby if you need us.” Asriel said, leaving the room and closing the door behind him.  
  
“Anyway, what did you see, Laura or Charon?”  
  
“Chara, I’m surprised, young lady.” Laura said, using her daughters body.  
  
“What are you talking about, mom?” Asked a nervous Chara.  
  
“You never told us you were into men AND women.”  
  
The boss monsters and magician gained a more inquisitive expression. Alphys, Undyne and Frisk had a more mischievous look on their faces.  
  
“Really? My girlfriend likes women, too?” He said with his eye glowing orange.  
  
“Yes. My daughter likes them both. Erica, did you know about this? Or maybe Frisk is similar?”  
  
“Actually, my son is also bisexual.” Erica said with a big smile on her face.  
  
Frisk blushed a little, looking straight at Chara.  
  
“Yep. I knew my son liked them both from the start. As for Chara, I had my random guess that she may have been curious.”  
  
Undyne and Alphys decided to tease her a little.  
  
“Well, well. Didn’t know you liked ladies, too.” Undyne said, getting closer to Chara with her chest near her face.  
  
Chara started blushing and panting.  
  
“You look pretty hot and bothered. I know how to blow off some steam. You just gotta admit it.” Alphys said, trolling the hybrid girl.  
  
Chara breathed more heavily. She forgot her filter and blurted out what came to her mind.  
  
“Toriel, I wanna tongue-fuck you until you squeeze my head between your thighs in orgasmic bliss! There, I fucking said it!”  
  
Chara quickly covered her mouth while her face turned red. Toriel let out a shocked yelp and turned away from Chara thoroughly embarrassed. She sat down as if it would help to contain her reaction.  
  
“Well… Chara, I… never knew you felt that way about me.” Toriel said, visibly embarrassed.  
  
Chara was shocked she would randomly blurt out what she was thinking. She couldn’t take it anymore. She went up to Toriel and grabbed her face.  
  
“What? Chara, what are you-”  
  
Chara interrupted Toriel with a passionate kiss. She laid Toriel down on the bed, who was still in shock, as she laid on top of the boss monster, thoroughly enjoying herself. She let herself drown in ecstasy, not caring whether it was Toriel she was kissing or not. She eventually let go of Toriel and got off her, breathing heavily.  
  
“That… that felt good. Still want more, though.” Chara said, looking at Alphys and Undyne.  
  
She approached them both.  
  
“Yeesh. Calm down, will you?” Undyne said before Chara attacked her with her lips.  
  
Chara then pulled Alphys in, and kissed her as well. She then went back to Undyne, who got more into it. Chara fell onto the ground, and Undyne went on top of her. They seemed to be unable to get enough of each other.  _I’m enjoying this way more than I should_ , Chara thought.  _Still, being with a woman and with a man is amazing. I love this feeling. More. I want more._  Chara got ready to take off her clothes, but she quickly realized what she was doing and stopped.  
  
“Oh, my God. Frisk, Alphys, mom, dad, I’m so sorry. I couldn’t control myself that time. I just… I didn’t me-”  
  
“Ok, shut up for a moment.” Alphys said, signaling Undyne to get off of Chara.  
  
Alphys then planted her lips on Chara, who blushed even more. She showed that young lady she was okay with it this time, as she was becoming a woman in her own way. She took back her lips and left Chara alone.  
  
“Okay, Undyne. Let’s go home. I think those two will be just fine.”  
  
“Sure, babe.” Undyne said, following Alphys out of the hospital.  
  
Chara’s nose bled a little, clearly satisfied from the moment she had with two older women. Frisk and Erica looked down at her, licking their lips.  
  
“Well, well. Looks like someone bit off a little more than she could chew.” Frisk said, high-fiving his mother.  
  
“Yeah. She enjoyed herself quite a bit. Didn’t she, Laura?” Asked Erica.  
  
Suddenly, Laura took over Chara.  
  
“She enjoyed it, alright. It’s official. My little girl is bisexual!” She said through her daughter before giving her back control.  
  
Chara got her bearings back.  
  
“So Chara, did you like that lesbian experience?”  
  
Chara blushed at the way Erica was looking at her.  
  
“Yeah.” She replied softly.  
  
“Do you like what you’re seeing right now?”  
  
“Get lower. Your boobs are nice. Your butt is nice, too.”  
  
Erica guffawed at Chara’s flattering statement.  
  
“Okay, that’s enough. Time for you two to get out of this place.”  
  
“Really? We can leave?”  
  
“Of course. But you’ll need to get some therapy. They didn’t tell you to because we said you injured yourself by accident, but right now, you need to get some help for your problems. You need someone you can tell your problems or secrets to who won’t judge you.”  
  
“What? Are you serious?” Frisk groaned.  
  
“Yes, young man. You tried to kill yourself in front of us all. You’re not in trouble with us, but you do need to go to therapy. I’m only saying this because I love you both very much. You need to get some help, okay?”  
  
Frisk and Chara sighed. They didn’t want to go, but they realized they no longer had a choice in that matter. Either they did it and left, or they didn’t and stayed.  
  
“Fine. We’ll go to therapy. It’s the very least we can do for you guys for putting up with us.”  
  
Frisk and Chara relented to their parents wishes. Then, Chara felt something warm on her soul, alongside her mother's voice.  
  
“Thank you, sweetie.” Said Laura.  
  
“We know how hard it is for you to make that choice, to turn your back on everything you’ve worked on up to now. But we swear to you, you will NOT regret it. We love you.”  
  
“I love you too, mom. Okay, Frisk. Let’s get some help.”  
  
With those words said by Chara, everyone was on their way out of the hospital. Erica and Toriel checked them both out to be released into their custody.  
  
“Asriel, it’s time. We’re all going home.” Asgore said, getting his son’s attention.  
  
“Finally! How are they? No more mushy stuff, right? Flowey and I aren’t in the mood to see that.”  
  
“Well, you tell Flowey he still gets to have his best friend. However, she needs to do some things that require the help of a professional. Is that alright?”  
  
Asriel closed his eyes, talking to his soulless counterpart. He had his eyes closed for only about 10 seconds. He abruptly opened them back up, ready to say his verdict.  
  
“Flowey’s cool with it. He wanted me to say 'just make sure Chara and Frisk get the help they need.’ He doesn’t want Chara to die again.”  
  
“Good. I am glad he sees things our way this time.”  
  
And then they were all homebound. That day was somewhat life-changing for Frisk and Chara. With the help of their friends and family, they cheated Death itself, only to escape with a mere fainting spell. The road to recovery at this point was simple, for they had hit Rock Bottom, but this time, they had a rope thrown down to them to get back up, for they were finally going back to the place they belonged: home.


	21. Back to Normalcy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The drama Frisk and Chara put everyone through isn’t done yet, but the worst is over as they go back home and settle the dust.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Asriel and Toriel are discovered again, but this time, they're still clothed. However, Chara's parents learn about them, and Chara admits to what she was going through sexually while her parents were dead. Reader discretion is advised.

Back to Normalcy (Lost and Found Arc)  
  
Everyone brought Frisk and Chara out of the hospital and back home. Frisk and Chara weren’t very happy with the terms they had to take to leave, but at least they were with their family.  
  
After 30 minutes of driving, they all arrived at Toriel’s house, where Sans, Papyrus and Gaster were waiting for them. They went inside and saw the skeletons waiting for them in the living room.  
  
“Hey, Sans, Papy, we’re back!” Frisk declared.  
  
All three of them immediately dropped what they were doing to see Frisk and Chara. All of them were so happy to see that glowing smile of Frisk’s face, their eyesockets flooded with enough green energy to give them a flame-like aura.  
  
“BRO! YOU’RE OKAY!” Sans said, crying tears of joy.  
  
“You came back to us after all! I knew my greatness rubbed off on you!” Confirmed an ecstatic Papyrus.  
  
Frisk wagged his tail happily and licked his brothers in the face.  
  
“Yeah. Sure did.” Agreed Frisk.  
  
The brothers shared a hug as Erica and Soichiro approached them.  
  
“Hey, mom, sorry I was so hard on Frisk earlier.” Said a guilty Sans.  
  
“It’s fine. Your brother just needs some help. That’s all.” Replied Erica.  
  
“Yeah. And we’re really sorry. Chara and I fucked up real bad.” Admitted a guilty Frisk, who tucked his tail between his legs.  
  
“But, we’re ready now, you guys.” Chara said as she stepped forward.  
  
“Hmm? What do you mean, Chara and Frisk?” Asked Gaster.  
  
“To go to a therapist to talk about our problems. WITHOUT JUDGMENT.”  
  
“What? Why?” Questioned Sans.  
  
“Big bro, you know why.” Said Frisk.  
  
“You’ve made it way more than obvious that we can’t tell you anything without you being so judgmental.”  
  
“Frisk, come on. Go easy on me. I ju-”  
  
“Stop. Just stop. You’re just trying to make up for what you said earlier. I get it, Sans. But you’re just too judgmental of everyone. I still love you, but you can’t be such a prick when it comes to people doing those types of things. The world isn’t black and white, it’s all just different shades of gray. Some shades are brighter than others, but that’s just how the world is sometimes. Even you have some dark spots in your special shade of gray, Sans. But that’s okay because it’s your shade. And the best thing is you get to choose what to do with it. The only problem: what you’ve done with it so far is use it to judge how dark other people’s shades are.”  
  
“Yeah. I know. I’m still sorry, though. But I get it if you don’t wanna tell me anymore. I wouldn’t either.”  
  
“Sans. I can still tell you. Just please don’t be so harsh with the judgment anymore.”  
  
“Sure. You made up for it, so I guess I can work that out.”  
  
“Thanks.”  
  
Sans and Frisk shared an awkward sibling hug. Papyrus joined in on it, happy they settled their differences.  
  
“I knew you had it in you both! This is a family after all! All we had to do was talk it out!” Said the proud, younger skeleton.  
  
“Thank you both! And as for you, Frisk and Chara, we’ll all be there to support you one-hundred percent of the way!”  
  
“Wow. Thanks, you guys. I guess we owe you one.”  
  
“You and Chara helped save the world twice AND bring equality to both monsters! I think we owe you. And even if we didn’t, I’d say we’re even now.”  
  
Frisk and Chara looked at each other happily, relieved that they would finally get the help they needed. And the best part was they wouldn’t be judged by their family for asking for it in the first place.  
  
Suddenly, Frisk and Chara remembered the lessons they missed out on.  
  
“Hey. Ms. Toriel? Do you still have those homeschooling assignments?” Asked Chara.  
  
“Oh! Yes, they are upstairs. Why?” Toriel replied, also forgetting their educational priorities.  
  
“Give us the ones we missed out on, and we’ll get started.”  
  
Yikes. Well, Toriel certainly wasn’t expecting Frisk and Chara to remember their work. Thankfully, thanks to simply being homeschooled, they could make up what they missed out on easily.  
  
“Come upstairs.”  
  
Toriel led them to her room. She went to a file cabinet with their homeschooling subjects. She swiftly gave them to the students, and they made quick work on getting started.  
  
They looked determined to catch up on what they missed out on. They didn’t look up from their papers and writing utensils for a while.  
  
Five hours later, they brought every last assignment they missed out on to Toriel’s room, completed. It was almost 8pm, and they had finished a massive amount of work in a small amount of time. It was incredible, but it was done. They knocked on Toriel’s door.  
  
“Hey, mom! We got the paperwork done!” Said Chara.  
  
She heard a faint conversation through the door. It was between Asriel and Toriel.  
  
“Do you really think Flowey might want that, mom?” Asked Asriel.  
  
“I mean, think about it. He killed you a whole bunch of times. He only thinks you’re his mom because you’re mine.”  
  
“Asriel, Flowey had your dust and memories. Nothing more.” Replied Toriel.  
  
“If Flowey comes out, he and I are not related. He is not my son. You are.”  
  
“So what you’re saying is-”  
  
Chara barged in to hand Toriel her paperwork with Frisk in tow.  
  
“ _ **HEY! CHARA, WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! I’M PRACTICALLY NAKED!**_ ”  
  
“You call wearing a t-shirt and boxers naked?” Chara asked, mimicking Frisk’s signature blank face, who was also doing it at that moment.  
  
“I said ‘practically’, Chara! Sure, it doesn’t count, but I’m still not decent!”  
  
“Right. Well, you and mom can back to what you were doing beforehand -wear a condom, by the way- because Frisk and I just wanted to say we’re all caught up.”  
  
“Yes, that’s great, Chara.” Toriel said, trying to rush them out.  
  
“I’ll get to them later. But first, let 'Phoebe’ and 'Dante’ have some fun, okay? They have been stressed out, and they need a break from it.”  
  
“If you two wanna fuck, that’s fine, but just remember we still have to look for a therapist, please.”  
  
“Your brother’s the only one I need, for his 'sessions’ work for about 8 'hours’, if you know what I mean.”  
  
“Are you using units of time to describe Asriel’s size? That’s weird. I’m leaving.”  
  
Chara set down her assignments and turned tail before she could ask anything else to her mother. Frisk dropped his paperwork off and promptly went to his room.  
  
Once Chara got in her room and closed the door, her parents asked her something.  
  
“Chara, why were they in the same room with each other with such little clothing?” Asked Charon.  
  
“I’m sorry for saying this, but it’s not a pretty story.” Chara replied, feeling a little nauseous.  
  
“We’re inside your head and your soul; we’re taking a look.”  
  
“Okay dad, but you’re not going to like it.”  
  
Charon and Laura ran through her thoughts and memories to find out why Toriel and Asriel were like that. They regretted not heeding their daughter’s word, for she was right after all, and they didn’t like it. Good thing they were simply souls at this point, or they would puke. It made matters worse that Chara already had the urge, however.  
  
“Chara, we’re sorry your father and I didn’t listen to you.” Laura asked, somewhat disgusted.  
  
“Apology accepted.”  
  
“Why would they do that? They are mother and son. They shouldn’t be doing that.”  
  
“Mom was thinking about having sex with my brother for a while, and vice versa. They just recently did, and they enjoyed it. I told them they won’t have to worry about me telling people, but if anything were to happen, I would call mom 'Phoebe’, and I would call Asriel 'Dante’. However, all they want is sex from each other. Nothing more. They love each other, but they’re not IN love with each other.”  
  
“That’s… a very unorthodox way of solidifying a familial bond. But if that’s what they wish to practice, then I can’t say anything about it.”  
  
“What? Why not?”  
  
“Sweetie. It’s sex. They are both adults, and they both want it. Even then, I’m not sure whether that would be acceptable with monsters or not. But whatever the case, we won’t say anything about it anymore.”  
  
“Okay. Thanks, mom and dad. Now let’s get some sleep. Maybe the nightmares will stop with you two around.”  
  
“Well, maybe not stop, but lessen over time.”  
  
Chara finally retired for the evening, sleeping the same way she usually did.  
  
“Chara, are you sleeping naked?” Laura asked, feeling her daughter’s lack of clothing.  
  
“Oh, yeah. Something you should know. I sleep naked. Unless it’s chilly, then I wear something light to bed. And I… well, I’ve… learned how… I’m sorry. I can’t. It’s too weird.”  
  
“Sweetie, it’s okay. You can tell us.”  
  
“I explored myself, and it feels so good.”  
  
“Well, I certainly wasn’t expecting you to say that. But that’s good. And before we go any further, it’s perfectly natural. And so is blood-letting from between your legs.”  
  
“Mom! I know! I-Toriel had to… you know, buy a book on the human reproductive system. Apparently, once a month, I get something called a 'period’? That’s what it’s called, right?”  
  
“Yes. But let’s get some sleep. I can feel how tired you are.”  
  
“Yeah. Good night, mom. Good night, dad.”  
  
And so, Chara went to sleep completely. She could finally slumber in peace with the help of her parents.  
  
The next day, Frisk and Chara went to the kitchen to get something else to eat. They were feeling a lot better than they were before all of this happened.  
  
“Hey, Chara? How did it feel sleeping last night?” Frisk asked as he got himself some salad.  
  
“I don’t know how to describe it.” Replied a fully-refreshed Chara.  
  
“It felt… nice? I mean, I had that nightmare again, but it stopped midway before my mom got hurt. Like she tried to alter the memory or something.”  
  
“I think your parents were trying to protect you from that nightmare again.”  
  
“Again? Why again?”  
  
“Well, I meant to say 'this time’, but 'again’ came out of my mouth. I dunno why.”  
  
Suddenly, Charon took over Chara.  
  
“That’s right.” He confirmed through Chara.  
  
“We saw and felt Chara having that dream again about us. We decided to help her sleep better by making the dream a good one.”  
  
“Charon, you and Laura really are good parents, despite the circumstances you were placed in.”  
  
“Thanks… son.”  
  
“No problem. Now let Chara eat something. She didn’t come in here for nothing.”  
  
“Yes, and then we’ll be looking for a therapist, or whatever it’s called.”  
  
Charon gave back control to Chara, letting her eat her breakfast.  
  
“Finally. I need food now.”  
  
About 15 minutes later, after they finished eating, they went to Toriel’s door, waiting for their next lesson.  
  
“Hey mom, we’re ready for the homeschooling session.” Chara said, knocking on the door.  
  
The bathroom door opened with Toriel draped in a towel.  
  
“Well, that is-”  
  
Chara screamed, not expecting Toriel to be behind her; Frisk’s tail frizzed out from the unexpected boss monster fresh out of the shower.  
  
“Oh! It’s just you, mom. Thank God.”  
  
“Yes. Well, just give me a moment to dry off. No, you cannot watch. I remember your kisses from yesterday. I must admit, you do have a good technique, but you are lacking in experience. In addition, I am not into women, Chara. Sorry.”  
  
“Don’t apologize, mom. Just let me enjoy wa-”  
  
“No. Move. Now.”  
  
Chara blushed and obeyed, ready to let a blood vessel burst as Toriel walked into her room and locked the door.  
  
“I’m attracted to my mom.” She shamefully admitted.  
  
“Chara, that’s gross.” Frisk said, putting his two cents in.  
  
“Your mom is inside you, and she’s-”  
  
“Wrong. Mom.”  
  
“Oops. Let’s go downstairs.”  
  
They went to the living room with pencils and pens, ready to get started. It took about 20 minutes, but Toriel and Asriel made it down the stairs to Frisk and Chara.  
  
“Asriel? What are you doing here?” Frisk asked, forgetting about the night before.  
  
“Dude. Remember? Mom.” Replied an annoyed Asriel.  
  
“Oh. But wait. Why is Ms. Toriel all dressed up to go out in public?”  
  
“We will not be doing lessons today, Frisk.” Responded a placid Toriel.  
  
“Instead, we will be looking for a therapist for you and Chara. Your birth parents will be assisting us in the endeavor.”  
  
“You’re actually letting my parents get involved?”  
  
A knock on the door was heard from the hall.  
  
“Excuse me. It should be your parents.”  
  
Frisk’s eyes instantly shined yellow brightly enough to attract his parents attention when they came inside.  
  
“Frisk, it’s okay, son. It’s just us.” Soichiro said, noticing the color of Frisk’s eyes as he and Erica walked inside.  
  
“Dad, how do you know I was scared?”  
  
“Frisk, your father and I have always known.” Answered Erica.  
  
“Your eyes act like mood rings. The only time in which they don’t act like that is if you don’t feel anything. At that moment, they default to your true eye color.”  
  
Asriel and Toriel’s interest was piqued.  
  
“True eye color?” Inquired Asriel.  
  
“What is it?”  
  
“Frisk, show them.”  
  
Frisk closed his eyes and turned to Asriel and Toriel. He slowly opened his eyes back up to reveal that his eyes were actually gray. Asriel and Toriel immediately became scared.  
  
“They look so empty. So devoid of life.”  
  
Frisk’s eyes then became completely empty as he approached Asriel.  
  
“I’m gonna get serious with you for a moment.” He said.  
  
“Sometimes when my eyes are gray like that, people are only mildly unsettled. But when my eyes look completely empty… boy, do they get scared. You should probably never fuck with me again. Unless you don’t mind the look of death, that is.”  
  
“Don’t speak like that, young man.” Erica said, noticing that Asriel looked ready to run away screaming.  
  
“Sorry, mom. Let’s go.”  
  
Asriel trembled alongside Toriel as they all went into the living room to help find a therapist. It was difficult to know how long the trauma of seeing Frisk’s eyes in their truest state would last, but Asriel would likely be unable to forget for a long time.


	22. The Therapist of Equality

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frisk and Chara’s family comes to find a therapist for the hybrids, and they manage to get one that Frisk has gone to before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Previous chapters that refer to Asriel and Toriel are referenced, as well as Toriel’s history of abuse. Frisk also accidentally lets his mom see something he didn't intend to show her. Read this chapter at your own risk.

The Therapist of Equality (Lost and Found Arc)

* * *

  
  
After about 45 minutes looking through everything they could find to retrieve a possible number for a therapist, Asriel finally makes a fruitful endeavor in finding one.  
  
“Fucking finally! Guys, I got someone!” He said, triumphant and relieved.  
  
Everyone else immediately stopped and scrambled to him.  
  
“What’d you find, Rei?” Asked an excited, curious Chara.  
  
“ASRIEL. And I found a… ‘group therapist’? Uh oh.”  
  
Asriel wasn’t expecting such a high quality psychiatrist to demand group therapy only.  
  
“Shit. Please let it be a monster.”  
  
“Sorry, Chara. It’s a human, and I don’t think they’ll take very kindly to monsters.”  
  
“Dammit! Well, maybe we can find a therapist that’s okay with dealing with monsters. And hybrids, of course.”  
  
They went back to looking for more numbers, expanding their search using smartphones and laptops.  
  
Fifteen fruitless minutes later, Frisk found someone this time.  
  
“Hey guys, I got someone. And this time, you can be a monster, a human or whatever.” He said.  
  
“Really? Let me see.” Requested Erica.  
  
Frisk let his mother have a look at the phone. She was surprised at what she initially saw.  
  
“Wow. Frisk, I wasn’t expecting to see this on your phone.” She said, disappointed.  
  
“What? What are you talk-”  
  
Frisk got interrupted by a sexual moan he heard on his phone. He immediately got embarrassed. Chara snatched the phone out of Erica’s hand to see what she was talking about. She blushed as her nose bled.  
  
“Oh, fuck. I didn’t know you were into older women, Frisk.” She said, thoroughly aroused.  
  
Frisk snatched his phone back from Chara.  
  
“Hey! I WAS WATCHING THAT!”  
  
“So was I before you and mom snatched my phone out of my hands!” Frisk said, quickly cycling back to the actual thing he wanted to show.

“Anyway, THIS is what I really wanted you to see.”

 

Frisk showed his mom the phone again, only this time, she saw the actual therapist they were looking for.

“Frisk, this is the same one from when you were younger.” She said.  
  
“Yeah, I know, but she’s very reliable. She’s one of the very few people I felt comfortable talking to. Maybe she wouldn’t mind seeing us or something?”  
  
“Well…I suppose Dr. Crenshaw wouldn’t mind seeing you again.”  
  
“Thanks. And who knows? Maybe she knows another we can go to in case she stops doing her thing.”  
  
“Alright. We got a way to help my boy. Let’s go.” Everyone got into the van with Asriel sitting in the passenger’s seat in the front. Everyone else but Toriel sat behind them both.  
  
While they were driving, Soichiro and Erica spoke with their son mentally.  _Frisk, why are Asriel and Toriel having incest_ , they asked. Frisk twinged and mentally replied,  _it’s just sex. I don’t know why. You’ll have to ask them. Wait a minute. How did you know about that?_  Erica leaned over to Frisk.  
  
“I could smell the sweat and excitement the second I walked in.” She whispered into Frisk’s ear.  
  
“They did it once before last night. I didn’t know you could detect that.” Frisk whispered back into her ear.  
  
“I have a perfect nose, and so do the rest of the temmies. Of course we can detect that sort of thing. Just like you can.”  
  
“So what, I can hear super well, too?”  
  
“Yes. Besides, sex is kind of what temmies are built for. Well, that and violence.”  
  
“I got blessed and cursed biologically, didn’t I?”  
  
“Yeah. I’m sorry, sweetie.”  
  
“Relax. I can control it, I hope.”  
  
About 30 minutes later, they finally made it to the place they were looking for. Frisk was content to see the office was still open. Everyone stepped outside and went to the door.  
  
“Dr. Lillian Crenshaw, PhD in psychology.” Asriel said, reading the sign in a monotonous tone.  
  
“Feast your eyes, Chara.” Frisk said, pointing at the sign on the window.  
  
“It says 'inter-species compatible’. What does that even mean?” Chara asked, confused and skeptical.  
  
“It means both monsters AND humans are acceptable patients.” Erica said proudly with her arms folded.  
  
“Which, in turn, means we have someone we can talk to without being judged.”  
  
“Uhh… I don’t know. I mean, this is a human, and I don’t think any human would want to know what we know.”  
  
“Chara, this is the same one my son went to when he killed that man to protect me. I think we may possibly have a safe place to confess, based on what you did, without judgment.”  
  
“Hmph. Okay, fine. I’ll try it. The second that human tries anything, I’m out of here.”  
  
Frisk happily brought Chara in using his ears, but he got stopped by his father before he could touch the doorknob.  
  
“Just a moment.” Said Soichiro.  
  
“Doesn’t anyone think that maybe it’s not just my son and Chara that need help?”  
  
Asgore and Toriel shared a confused look at each other.  
  
“Well, that’s… an interesting notion.” Said the king.  
  
“I suppose you are correct. I know I wouldn’t mind talking to someone about what has happened with me. It would certainly be a weight lifted from my shoulders, at least.”  
  
“There. See? Maybe someone else needs help? Asriel? Toriel?”  
  
Asriel guiltily looked down, then peered upward at Soichiro. Toriel simply looked away shamefully, shedding a single tear.  
  
“I guess it would probably be a good idea to mention it.” Admitted Asriel.  
  
“What about you, mom? Maybe you want some help for you?”  
  
Toriel started crying even more.  
  
“Why couldn’t I have just tried to get his consent?” She said to herself aloud.  
  
“Mom-”  
  
“I didn’t have to rape him, but I did. And he didn’t even know it.”  
  
“MOM!” Chara said, clapping her hands together.  
  
Toriel snapped out of it, coming back to reality.  
  
“Um… how much did you hear?” She asked.  
  
“Enough to do this.” Erica said before slamming her jaws onto her arm.  
  
Toriel muffled her screech of pain before it could come out. She whimpered and winced at the bite mark while Erica sadistically savored the taste of Toriel’s blood in her mouth.  
  
“That was fun. Now don’t go doing that again, unless you like being hurt by me or my son.”  
  
Frisk’s eyes glowed orange and purple as he smiled and imagined all the injuries he could inflict on Toriel. Then the eye that glowed orange flashed red for a few seconds, confirming his more-than-malicious intentions, until his mother smacked him in the back of the head lightly, causing his eyes to revert to gray.  
  
“You are NOT doing that, Frisk.” She warned.  
  
Frisk relented with a frustrated groan.  
  
“If everybody’s done stalling, let’s go inside. I have a feeling this is gonna take a while.” Asriel said, bracing himself.  
  
Everyone went into the place. None of them were expecting to see an assistant at the front.  
  
“Excuse me, sir?” Beckoned Soichiro.  
  
“Yes, sir?” Replied the assistant.  
  
“I was wondering if the good doctor is available right now. We would like to have a meeting.”  
  
“Oh, yes, absolutely. She’s doing a special on group therapy right now. If you’d like, we can schedule you for today right now, and we can give you a ten percent discount for group sessions.”  
  
“Excellent. What’s the minimum prerequisite for group sessions?”  
  
“It must consist of a group of at least three people.”  
  
“Perfect. We’ll need to see her immediately.” Frisk said, insistent on seeing her.  
  
“Of course, Mr.-”  
  
“Frisk Kamina Yasuhiro.”  
  
“I’ll inform her immediately, sir. Please be seated, everyone.”  
  
They all took a seat as the assistant informed Dr. Lillian.  
  
“Doctor, you have a group meeting available.”  
  
“Thank you very much. Send them in.” Said the doctor.  
  
“The doctor will see you now.”  
  
Everyone went into the room down the hall. The Yasuhiros led the entire group, with Frisk walking on all fours with Chara on his back. Erica turned right, and everyone else followed. There she saw the woman that treated Frisk when he was younger.  
  
“Erica? Is that you?” Asked Dr. Lillian.  
  
“Yes, it’s me.” Replied Erica.  
  
“Good to see you again! So how has your son been doing?”  
  
“Why don’t you ask him?”  
  
“Frisk, how have you been doing?”  
  
Frisk’s cat ears drooped down to the side as his eyes turned cyan.  
  
“Oh. That’s how. I’m sorry.”  
  
“No. I’m the one that should be sorry.” He said, ashamed of himself.  
  
“Well, it’s okay. Come inside, and we can talk about it.”  
  
Frisk walked into the room, and everyone but Erica and Soichiro followed.  
  
“Oh! Everyone’s coming in? Okay. Let’s get this session started. I’ll be a while, Erica. See you then.”  
  
“Of course. We’ll just wait out here.”  
  
Erica and Soichiro took a seat on a bench just outside the door. Then everyone in the room took a seat. The first step to getting better was finally going to be taken, and the first to take that step would be nothing short of worthwhile.


	23. The First Steps

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asriel and Chara take the first shift of therapeutic confessions.

The First Steps (Lost and Found Arc)

* * *

  
As the door was closed, everyone in the room, except the good doctor of course, got nervous. They had no idea how they were going to break the news to this human about how they were doing. She could sense the tension, so she offered to let them choose who would start.  
  
“So, who would like to go first?” Asked Dr. Lillian.  
  
No one said anything.  
  
“Okay, then. Who would like to state what their expectations are in group therapy?”  
  
Asriel and Frisk’s ears flared up in interest; Chara made an intrigued expression; Asgore and Toriel had a startled look.  
  
“Umm… maybe I could go first?” Asriel asked, raising his hand nervously.  
  
“Very well. What is your name, sir?”  
  
“Um… my name is Asriel.”  
  
“Good. We’re off to a good start. Why don’t you tell me a little bit about yourself?”  
  
“Okay. As everyone else knows, my name is Asriel Dreemurr, I’m the prince of all monsterkind, and I’m in group therapy.”  
  
“Why do you suppose you’re in group therapy, your majesty?”  
  
Asriel gave a surprised expression to the doctor. He didn’t know she would be so respectful of his status so immediately.  
  
“Yes, well… I believe… it’s because… for a long time, I wasn’t even a monster. In fact, I was really just a flower.”  
  
“Ah, I see. That’s rather interesting. Would you like to talk a little about your time as a flower, Asriel?”  
  
Dr. Lillian Crenshaw got ready to take notes with a pencil and a notepad.  
  
“Okay. Give me a second.”  
  
“Of course, your majesty. You may take as much time as you need to prepare.”  
  
Asriel took in a few deep breaths to get ready to speak about his sins as a flower. He was nervous, but he was ready to get it out.  
  
“Wait.” Chara intervened.  
  
“Maybe… excuse me, madam. I think you should know what happened before Asriel became a flower.”  
  
“Oh, I see. There was more to the story. Very well. Let’s go to before such an experience.”  
  
“Thank you, madam. Asriel, you ready? I can’t tell this without you.”  
  
Asriel took in one last breath and faced Chara.  
  
“Yeah. We’re ready.” Asriel said with a slightly distorted voice.  
  
“Oh. Flowey’s getting involved, too?”  
  
“Yeah. We are.”  
  
“Okay. Let’s do this. Asriel and Flowey, you start with how it was before I fell.”  
  
“Right. Before I even met Chara, I was a pretty lonely kid. And it wasn’t just because I was a boss monster. It was also because I was the prince of monsters. I was gonna inherit the throne to the entire kingdom, and everyone knew it. That’s why most of them wanted nothing to do with me. They were worried that if they picked on me, I could get them in trouble with mom and dad. I didn’t wanna be feared, I just wanted a friend, but I never got one for a long time. Then Chara showed up.”  
  
“When I fell into the mountain, Asriel found me and took me home to mom and dad. You know, these two older boss monsters? Anyway, these two are named Asgore and Toriel. Asriel is their son, and they were the royal family of monsters. They took me in as their own.”  
  
“When Chara and I first met, I was so happy to finally have a friend, and a human one, no less! She was just scared, but she warmed up to mom, dad and I eventually. After spending time with us, we got close enough to consider Chara as a member of our family. Then came that one day when Chara and I accidentally poisoned dad with buttercups. We were trying to make mom proud by making dad a butterscotch pie, but it didn’t work. We mistook buttercups for cups OF butter, and he got really sick.”  
  
“I tried to laugh it off, trying to hide how terrible I felt for accidentally poisoning dad, but they all knew how I really felt. Later that night, Asriel saw me break down about the whole incident. I just cried so much, he came to me and comforted me. I swear, Asriel’s a great big brother. I just wished I could’ve been a better little sister. And a better daughter.”  
  
“What? Chara, why would you say that?” Asked Asgore.  
  
“Because I poisoned you by accident, and I felt really guilty about it, but I tried to laugh it off to keep you from seeing how bad I really felt about it. You got sick, and it was my fault. I mean, how was I supposed to know that buttercups were dangerous? They’re beautiful, and they look innocent, but they’re beyond toxic? How was I supposed to know that beforehand?”  
  
Suddenly, Chara could feel the control over her body leaving her grasp, confirming her parents were taking over. Thanks to Flowey’s natural ability to sense a soul, Asriel could feel Charon and Laura’s presence becoming known.  
  
“Chara, sweetie, it’s okay. You wouldn’t have done it if you knew beforehand what buttercups could do.” Charon said, comforting his daughter.  
  
“Yes, sweetheart. All your father and I did was tell you to keep away from the flowers.” Laura said through Chara.  
  
“We never told you which ones were dangerous, especially not buttercups.”  
  
Charon and Laura gave back control to their daughter. She shook her head a little to get her bearings back.  
  
“Whew! Okay. I’m back.” She said.  
  
“Mom, dad, it’s fine. I forgive you. I know you were just trying to protect me, and you didn’t know if I was allergic to flowers or something else, LIKE buttercups or something.”  
  
Chara’s parents mentally thanked Chara for forgiving them. Then Dr. Lillian got somewhat intrigued.  
  
“That was unexpected.” She said.  
  
“Oh, yeah. My parents are dead, and I absorbed their souls. Now I can be with them forever. Sorry I didn’t tell you.”  
  
“Interesting. Do you perhaps have the ability to speak to, or otherwise communicate, with your deceased relatives?”  
  
“Yes. They can hear everything I say and hear, see everything that I see, experience everything as I do. Would you like to meet them?”  
  
“Why, I dare say I would.”  
  
Chara let her parents out of her soul long enough for them to meet the good doctor, who was surprised that Chara was telling the truth.  
  
“Um… hello there. May I ask of your names, please?”  
  
“Y-yes. My name is Charon.” The ghost monster said, approaching the doctor with a pacified hand.  
  
“And I am Laura. We are Chara’s birth parents.” Laura said, standing next to her daughter.  
  
“Ah. I see. My apologies. This is the first time I have had supernatural patients.”  
  
“No need to apologize. We are just here with our daughter. Speaking of whom, I think we’ll be going back to her now.”  
  
Charon and Laura walked into their daughter, who absorbed them again within a matter of seconds. Chara felt tingly for a moment, but she shrugged off her feelings.  
  
“Excuse me, Chara, is it? Are you okay?”  
  
“Yes, ma'am. I’m fine.” Chara said, recoiling from the resurgence of power that left her for a brief moment.  
  
“It’s just that whenever I absorb souls, it gives me a tingly feeling. It also leaves a taste in my mouth. Depending on the personality of the soul being absorbed, it can either taste good or bad. Those were my parents, and they taste amazing.”  
  
“Oh. I see. You are also a hybrid. Just like Frisk. I was told long ago that he was a hybrid between monster and human, you see.”  
  
“Oh. Alright. Well, I guess I don’t have to be scared at this point.”  
  
“Of course not. This is a safe place where you are able to speak of your secrets without persecution. Those who fail, or refuse, to respect that are not welcome in this room at this time.”  
  
“Good. Good. Now I can tell you everything we need to say. Anyway, I accidentally poisoned dad, and I felt really bad about it. I tried to hide it, but I couldn’t. My family knew the truth.  
  
Later on, I asked if I would be able to go back to the surface. They solemnly said no, but they told me how they became trapped down there in the first place.”  
  
“I think I can explain from this point.” Said Asgore.  
  
“Toriel and I told Chara that we were trapped in Mount Ebott due to the humans that employed magicians to incarcerate us all. Seven magicians erected the barrier with every last ounce of magic they had within them. With seven human souls, we would be able to destroy the barrier completely. Even if not seven human souls, at least such an equivalency. However, even if you counted every last monster in the underground, we only had enough for the equivalency of ONE human soul in power and maybe one or two monsters.”  
  
“Exactly. Upon telling me that, alongside remembering how I poisoned dad, I came up with a plan. The plan was to have Asriel absorb my soul so he could go to the surface, and retrieve six human souls. Six was enough to break the barrier, but I didn’t care. My REAL plan was to use Asriel not just to free the monsters, but to kill every last human on the face of the earth. It took some time to try and convince Asriel to go through with it. You remember, Rei?”  
  
Asriel was about to comment that his name is Asriel and not “Rei”, but he decided to shrug it off just this once.  
  
“Yeah. I remember. I gotta admit, you sounded so convincing, considering the fact that I didn’t want you to die for us. You told me that all we needed were six souls.”  
  
“Yeah. Then you cried a little and tried to wuss out on me. I accused you of being a crybaby, and you agreed to do my plan anyway, despite how much you didn’t want to.”  
  
Chara started to tear up a little. Dr. Lillian noticed and offered her some tissues, which she promptly took about 8.  
  
“After that, I set my plan in motion. I got some buttercups, and I poisoned myself. I took enough to kill a grown man at the time. I was BEYOND sick. It was so painful to suffer from how incredibly toxic those buttercups were. I should’ve never even gotten close to them.”  
  
“Excuse me, doctor, may I have the tissue box, please?”  
  
Dr. Lillian passed the box over to Asriel in a manner that seemed to say “knock yourself out”. He started crying as he and Flowey remembered what happened.  
  
“I remember the way Chara looked in her bed. She looked horrible. She was pale in some parts of her face, her eyes looked sunken and bloodshot. It was like she wasn’t Chara anymore. We all started crying over her. Dad tried to stay strong for her, telling her to ‘stay determined’. She really was the future of monsters and humans, even if she didn’t want to admit it. I lost my mettle and tried to get Chara to wake up. I told her I didn’t like the plan anymore. You won’t believe how she felt after that.”  
  
“I think she would, Asriel. Death by buttercup is fucking  torture. It was beyond painful to get so incredibly sick. I felt so weak while I just lied there in bed. All I could do was listen to you guys crying over my body. Then, I made the final wish: to take me to see the golden flowers of my village. I knew you guys couldn’t grant me my final wish, but I didn’t care. It was just a farce to 'give you a motive’ to go up to the surface. Then shortly after I made that wish, I stopped breathing and moving. I just… I… I died. As I left my corpse, I saw Asriel, and absorbed me. The second he finished absorbing my soul, I took the reigns on his body.”  
  
“I was scared, and I could sense Chara’s anxiety and anger too, but I just kept telling myself what I came to the surface for. I kept saying 'six human souls. That’s all we need.’ I kept replaying the message until Chara got to her village.”  
  
“When I got to my so-called 'home’, I saw the villagers there. They were shocked that a monster came to the surface with a dead child in their arms. Then I got angry. VERY angry. I remembered every last one of their faces. To be honest, I was surprised, shocked actually, that they saw my dead body in their arms, and they wanted to attack Asriel for it. They thought Asriel killed me! I was like 'WHAT THE FUCK! You guys didn’t care about me when I was alive, and now all you want is to avenge my death?!’ I swear, they were all just hypocritical animals! They were ready to murder Asriel in cold blood. As I set my body down by those flowers, I turned to them, so angry at how they treated me, I was ready to slaughter every last human in that village. I couldn’t control myself anymore. Asriel could tell I was hurting from them and angry at them all. He could feel my rage.”  
  
“I can’t think of a worse time to man up and grow a pair. Before Chara could use our full power, I forced her to relent and snatched back control. She was beyond angry, and all of it got aimed at me at that moment. She was upset because she couldn’t kill them because I refused to let her kill them all. Then came the barrage of weaponry. Boy, did they do a number on me. I got shot, I got stabbed, some of them threw these rocks at me, I got burned a bit by some torches. They launched everything they had at me. I asked them why, and they said it was because I 'killed Chara’. I should’ve said Chara killed herself, but that probably would’ve pissed them off even more. Why? Perhaps they would’ve thought I lied or something. Anyway, after that siege, I grabbed Chara’s body and went back home. To the mountain.”  
  
“I was so angry at Asriel. I wanted him to give me back control after he took it away. It wasn’t just for my plan anymore. It was for those monsters hurting my brother. I wanted them to reap what they had sown. They threw me away like a piece of garbage, and then they decided that wasn’t good enough for them, so they try and murder my own brother?! I had enough of them all. I wanted to force them to pay for their wrongdoings. But Asriel wouldn’t let me. He was the only voice of reason and I shut him out like it was nothing.”  
  
Chara blew her nose and wiped her tears with some of the tissues she got.  
  
“After Asriel carried me back home, I asked him why he brought me back home. He told me he could sense my anger and hatred at some point, but the reason he gave me was a wake-up call. He said it was because I deserved to be with people who actually care about me. After that, I forgave Asriel for ruining the plan I made. Asriel was right to hold back. If he let me kill those humans, we would’ve started another, more devastating war against humanity, and I don’t think anyone that was human would’ve survived. That’s why when we finally succumbed to our injuries, I told him I loved him one last time before we both died.”  
  
“I suppose I should’ve died happy that Chara loved me as my sister until the end, but that day just REFUSES to leave my memories and I alone.”  
  
Asriel started crying softly and blew his nose, letting his tears flow unchecked.  
  
“I blamed myself for that for a long time. I know Chara technically did have a role in it, but I still thought it was my fault.”  
  
“Yeah. To be honest, I thought it was all my fault because after all that happened, all the monsters fell into despair again. And the worst part is… I can’t take any of it back.”  
  
“I… I’m so sorry that happened to you both.” Dr. Lillian said, lending her heart out to them both.  
  
“I know I can’t take away your pain, but I want you two to know that what you did was simply you two trying to do something good. I mean, sure, it didn’t work out, but you just wanted to help your people. Never forget that.”  
  
Chara and Asriel were surprised. There they were, talking to a human that didn’t judge them for what they did, and it was like she heard it all before. They started breaking down a little.  
  
“Thank you for your kindness, ma'am. Thank you so much!” Asriel said before he started wailing.  
  
“You’re welcome. If I may be so bold as to ask one of you, how does knowing what you’ve done feel in hindsight?”  
  
“It’s terrifying.” Chara said with her voice breaking.  
  
“It’s so terrifying because I realized all the consequences of what I’ve done. My parents are divorced, my brother died and turned into a soulless flower, I restarted an interspecies war, and the worst part is the whole world could’ve gotten destroyed by Talrok, and all of it was my fault! I should’ve never taken that first step. If I didn’t, none of this would’ve happened!”  
  
Chara and Asriel broke down in front of Frisk, the doctor and their parents. Frisk, Asgore, and Dr. Lillian looked at them in sympathy. Toriel had annoyed expression and left. She silently closed the door, and went outside. Then, Asgore and the doctor held out their arms, hoping to give the two a shoulder to cry on.  
  
They noticed, and Asriel held onto Dr. Lillian, and Chara desperately clung to Asgore, both of them burying their faces in their chests as they cried. Frisk joined in, and stretched his dog ears long enough to encompass everybody in the hug. He purred affectionately as if to reassure Chara that she would still be loved.  
  
“Chara, Asriel, you don’t have to feel alone or guilty anymore. We’re here for you.” Frisk said, with one eye becoming pink, and the other turning cyan.  
  
Chara and Asriel saw Frisk’s eyes, and smiled tearfully at him.  
  
“Thank you, Frisk. I love you.” Chara said, starting to control herself.  
  
“I love you, too.”  
  
Frisk let them all go and Chara went to him and hugged him. She didn’t want to let go at all. She smiled at Frisk, feeling her determination flowing back into her.  
  
“Wow. I… I feel… better? Like a weight was just lifted from my shoulders. Dr. Crenshaw, thank you.”  
  
The good doctor simply smiled at Chara placidly.  
  
“Now, who else would like to go?”  
  
Asgore let go of Chara, ready to start.  
  
“If it is no serious problem, perhaps I could go next?” He asked humbly.  
  
“Of course, sir. Your name is King Asgore, correct?”  
  
“Why, yes. Yes, it is.”  
  
“Excellent. If you would be so kind as to tell your story, it would be most important for us all.”  
  
“Very well. Let me just say beforehand that I am sorry that you had to hear this.”  
  
Everyone sat back down as Asgore got ready to tell his story. He was feeling nervous as well, alongside a little guilty.


	24. The Desolate Path

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asgore and Frisk give their truth to the good doctor, but when Frisk tells her, she confesses a secret to him as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another recollection of what Rhonda did, but there is also an instance of Dr. Lillian Crenshaw admitting she got raped. Read this chapter at your own risk.

The Desolate Path (Lost and Found Arc)

* * *

  
Asgore took a deep breath in, letting the memories of his painful past after he lost his children flow freely into his mind. He felt the stings as if they had just occurred.  
  
“I remember… the very first moment I experienced… the day I lost Asriel and Chara.” He said with his eyes closed.  
  
“When Toriel and I saw our son carrying Chara’s dead body, he was mortally wounded. I was traumatized. I remember that he told me he couldn’t feel anything. We were just… in shock. We couldn’t believe the humans mistreated our son simply because he wanted to fulfill his sister’s final wish. We lost them both that day. We were in shambles. The humans, once again, had taken everything from us. First, our lands, then our freedom, now my children? The entire kingdom fell into despair, for we had lost EVERY LAST saving grace we had left. That’s when it happened. I snapped! I threw a fit of anger, letting all my rage and hate come out in an instant. I declared war against the humans, decreeing that any human that trespassed into our kingdom would meet their demise. Toriel, disgusted and enraged at what I had declared, left me alone to deal with all the pain and sorrow that occurred and transpired after. I was abandoned and left to fester in my own despair with little to no hope of leaving it. I became very depressed for a long time. Every child I killed to free our people only exacerbated my sadness. Then came the day Asriel returned to me in the form of a flower. You remember, son?”  
  
“Yes. If you don’t mind, Dr. Lillian, I’d like to help say it and tell you about when I was a flower.” Asriel requested.  
  
“Please. Go on.” Requsted the doctor.  
  
“Thanks. Now when I woke back up in dad’s garden, I was scared. I didn’t know how I came back. I called for help for a while, but nobody came until dad strolled into his garden and found me.”  
  
“When I realized I was talking to Asriel, I was just overjoyed.” Reminisced Asgore.  
  
“I ran to him and held him, crying tears of joy. I was so happy to have him back. The humans hurt him, they killed him, but I had him back at that moment.”  
  
“Yeah. Dad was so happy. He cried, but I couldn’t fell anything for him. My compassion was gone. I spent weeks trying to feel something for dad, but it didn’t work. I just felt annoyed by his presence, despite how much I wanted to love him. I’m sorry, dad.”  
  
“No, I’m the one who should be sorry. Accidentally giving Chara the idea on how to free everyone was my fault.”  
  
“No it’s not, dad.” Chara interrupted.  
  
“I made the idea in the first place. All you did was simply give me enough information to put it into motion. Even by accidentally poisoning you, I learned something that I put to use. And I’m sorry for that. And it’s okay if you’re disappointed in me now, dad. I am too.”  
  
“Chara, let’s get something straight. It was just a mistake that you and Asriel made. Everyone makes mistakes on occasion, like when I declared war on the humans to give our people hope.”  
  
“That’s not a mistake, dad. And even if it was, it doesn’t matter. You still helped everyone by keeping their spirits up. Even while I was with you in the mountain, you, mom and Asriel kept me going, and I love you for that.”  
  
Asgore shed a few tears of pride for Chara.  
  
“Well, how about that? Tough as nails, just like her old man. I love you too, Chara. I’ll never stop even for a second. But I want you to know that I’m not disappointed in you at all. I’m just sorry your life was so rough before you came to us.”  
  
“You don’t have to be sorry. You never told those villagers to treat me like shit, did you?”  
  
“Of course not.”  
  
“I didn’t think so.”  
  
“Yes. Now then, back to the matter at hand. Toriel left me because of my declaration of war. After that, I fell into a deep depression that only got worse the more humans I killed. At some point, it got so bad, I considered suicide. However, the way that people had those rays of hope in their eyes, it was… enough to dissuade me from such a selfish act.  
  
One day, Frisk arrived in my throne room. At first, I thought they were another monster, but once I turned around, I realized what had to happen. Despite my honest efforts to dissuade Frisk from fighting me, he continued and I had no choice. So we fought. It was difficult for him, but due to me holding back significantly, he managed to defeat me. I told him my story as I knelt down in defeat. Many believed that I wanted to destroy humanity, but I didn’t. I didn’t want all that death. I didn’t want power. I just wanted to be with my family again. I told Frisk that the war had gone on long enough. So I begged him to take my soul, and leave the mountain. But for some reason, he refused to lay even a single finger on me at that point. He gave me the kindness and mercy most humans would never afford me before.”  
  
Asgore started shedding some tears, trying to fight them back.  
  
“It was surprising. He was willing to suffer like the rest of us down in the mountain. He gave up his freedom in exchange for friends. It touched me truly. I’ll never forget his act of kindness. He was willing to forgive me of what I did, even though I knew I didn’t deserve it. I have to ask, Frisk. Why did you spare me?”  
  
Frisk looked at Asgore with a humbled expression, coupled with cyan eyes.  
  
“It’s because… it’s because I looked at you, and I saw myself.” Said the hybrid.  
  
“At first I thought you were a fearsome king, but Papyrus was right. You’re a fuzzy pushover. Well, not a _pushover_ exactly, but you’re a good person who just did some bad things. It doesn’t mean you’re bad, it just means you messed up, just like I did. That’s why I couldn’t kill you. You reminded me of myself.”  
  
“Wow. I never thought you would see me in such a way. Thank you, Frisk.”  
  
“No, Asgore. Thank you for saying the truth.”  
  
Frisk nodded to Asgore as a sign of respect. His eyes even went back to their default gray. The king smiled at the hybrid placidly and nodded his head in respect as well.  
  
“Now then, as I was saying, when I got that gesture of goodwill, I wanted to repay it by adopting him into my life as a son.”  
  
“Yeah. But then I showed up.” Asriel chimed in.  
  
“You see, doctor, as a flower, I was soulless. When I didn’t feel any compassion for dad or mom, that was because I didn’t have a soul to allow me to feel like that. At one point, I just stopped trying and killed myself. But as I was dying, I ended up changing my tune quickly after I asked myself ‘if you don’t have a soul, what happens when you die?’ I didn’t wanna find out, so I didn’t. I just… 'woke up’ can’t even begin to describe it very well. Maybe 'came back to life’ would describe it better. Anyway, after I did that, I learned that I could go back in time as many times as I liked. At first, I did that for good reasons, and then I got curious. I started hurting a lot of people, and I just rewound time multiple times to make it out like I didn’t do anything. I couldn’t even feel bad about it because I didn’t have a soul. It went like that for a long time until I met Frisk. I saw a new opportunity to mess with someone, to treat them like a brand-new toy. I even wanted to take his soul, so I tried to off him, but it didn’t work. My mom stopped me before I could finish him off. After that, I decided to spy on him and see what he would do. At some point, I started thinking that he was actually Chara, on account of how many monsters he killed in cold blood.”  
  
“I remember the reason why I started killing.” Frisk said as one of his eyes turned cyan.  
  
“When I first fell into Mount… you know what? I can’t do this right now.”  
  
“Do what, Frisk?” Dr. Crenshaw asked, somewhat worried.  
  
“Doctor, you deserve to know the truth. So here it is. I was still mistreated on the surface for a while after we stopped our sessions when I was younger. Eventually, I tried to kill myself by jumping into Mount Ebott. I failed, and survived the fall by landing on flowers to break my fall. After that, I met Asriel as Flowey, who, as he admitted to, tried to kill me. He said that the world was kill or be killed as he tried to finish me off, but Toriel stopped him before it was too late. After that, I took his philosophy to heart and started killing out of fear. Eventually, I reached Toriel, and I killed her. Afterwards, I found two kind skeleton brothers. They gave me a reality check, and they put me into perspective. As time went on, I saw one of them trying to help me see a less violent path. It worked, and I confessed my sins to them both. All I wanted at that moment was to atone for my behavior. Then something big happened that caused time to move backward to when I landed. I went through again, taking a less violent path. Long story short, I convinced Asriel to help free everyone from the mountain. After that, I lived a relatively normal life as the ambassador of monsters. I think you may have seen me in something or another, right?”  
  
“Amazing. Actually, no I haven’t.”  
  
“Well, I am the ambassador of monsters. I’m in charge with integrating monsters into human society. It takes a lot of work apparently, but I managed to deal with it for a while. Then came my 16th birthday. I started remembering things about my past, like who I was, what I was, my parents and stuff.  
  
Then came the day Talrok ruined my and Chara’s lives. He took our souls, and he forced them to change into the way they were meant to truly be. He unlocked them. That’s when I had enough. I snapped! I tried to slash at him with my claws, trying to kill him. I was just so angry, I couldn’t see anything but red until he unlocked Chara’s soul. After that, I just passed out. When I finally came to, I was angry. I just lashed out wildly and ran away again, feeling alone. After a while, I ended up facing this woman… this woman who…”  
  
Frisk’s eyes turned yellow as he remembered what Rhonda did.  
  
“Frisk? Are you okay?”  
  
Frisk started crying as his eyes glowed brightly enough to flood the room with light.  
  
“That woman… she… she… she tried to rape me. She shackled me down. I thought we were still fighting, but she caught me off guard. She used her power to shackle me down, and she tried to rape me. She took off my pants… then she tried to take off her clothes. Before she could, I desperately tore off the restraints and threw her off of me. I asked her why she did that, and she told me my pheromones were why. Apparently, as a male temmie, my pheromones are beyond powerful, which is why she tried to rape me. To make things worse, she… she was molested by her own parents until she was 18. I didn’t know she was a pedophile until she did that stuff to me, and the worst part is she got it from her fucking parents! She tried to rape me. I just… I…”  
  
Frisk stopped talking and broke down. He felt the memories as if they just happened. Dr. Crenshaw went to him and hugged him. Frisk noticed the feeling.  
  
“Dr. Crenshaw, what are you doing? Why are you hugging me?”  
  
“Would it make you feel you feel better if I told you a secret?”  
  
Frisk wiped his tears and listened to the doctor.  
  
“I had a boyfriend once when I was in high school. He was the best boyfriend I ever had. Then, the head of the football team came to me. He said I was the most beautiful woman in school. He chastised my then boyfriend because he was smart and looked like a geek. Then he drowned him in the boy’s room. He took his head and held it in the toilet until he stopped moving. Then he turned to me. He licked his lips hungrily, looking at my entire body. It was horrible. As I backed away, some of the other boys, and some of the girls, blocked the door and held me in place. I was completely defenseless. Then, he raped me. He forced me to let him do whatever he wanted. He said he’d kill me if I ever told anyone. But the principal forced his way in, alongside some policemen, to see why I was screaming before the captain could finish. He saw me getting raped by the captain of the football team. The principal expelled him, and they took me out of that school that day. My parents got wind of it, and they told me it wasn’t my fault.”  
  
The doctor started tearing up a little herself at the horrible memory of the past.  
  
“They were so understanding. My dad wanted to kill the boy who raped me, and so did my mother. They wanted it as painful as possible. But what was worse was that my parents cried as they held me. I felt so… welcome that my parents would still love me so much. I thought they would think that I was some sort of slut, but they knew I didn’t consent. They knew me too well to think that. After that, I was… inspired to help people work through their problems. That’s why I wanted to become a therapist. To help people. Not just humans, but monsters too. And now… now I know that I made the right choice.”  
  
Frisk howled loudly, feeling sorry for the doctor.  
  
“I’m sorry that happened to you. You didn’t deserve to get raped. I’m sorry. I wish I could’ve helped you.”  
  
Frisk returned the hug he was getting from the doctor, letting his tears flow freely. The doctor smiled as she stopped crying.  
  
“Thank you. Does it hurt less now that you know you’re not alone?”  
  
“Yeah. I guess it does.”  
  
Frisk wiped his tears, feeling like a weight was lifted from his shoulders.  
  
“Thank you. Thank you so much, doctor. I think… I don’t feel so alone anymore.”  
  
“Exactly. You were a victim of such a crime? Me too. And it doesn’t make you any less of a man. And let me tell all of you something. Knowing what you all know, whether it be known today, or some other point in the past, it does not mean you are NOT who you were. Frisk, you are still Frisk Kamina Yasuhiro. Asgore, Asriel, Chara, you are still you, regardless of what you’ve done. All this is is just an addition to the definition of who you all are.”  
  
“So what do you want us to be? Or what do you want us to do? Do you want us to maybe forget what happened?”  
  
“No. I don’t want any of you to forget what happened. I want you to accept the fact that it happened. It’s not healthy to let it define you. Don’t try to recreate the situation because that might simply make it worse. Accept the truth, but don’t let it define you. Your self-worth can only be taken from you if you give people permission to take it. Your definition of yourself should be the only one that matters. So I want you all to just be the people you want to be. Whether it’s the truth, or something else entirely. I suggest you all be who you’ve always been. Just be true to yourself as well. Don’t let anyone tell you otherwise. You are all important in this world.”  
  
All of them, with the exception of Frisk, were surprised at what she was saying.  _Frisk was right_ , they all thought.  _She really is a good therapist._  
  
“Ma'am…” Chara started, seeing a whole new light to humans.  
  
“I… thank you. I was wrong about you humans. I’m sorry I assumed you would be like the ones who mistreated me so much. I was just… blinded by ignorance. But… now I see that Asriel was right. There are humans that are good people. I’m so sorry I judged you before I got to know you, doctor, so I get it if you’re not cool with me anymore. I wouldn’t be either if I didn’t know me until I met me.”  
  
“Chara, you simply had a bad childhood. I would never be upset over that. I’m sorry you all suffered so much. I know how hard it is to reveal personal secrets like that to someone else, especially if you’ve never met them before. But I want you all to know that you did the right thing. Now, I’d like to talk a lot more with you guys. If that’s not too much trouble with you all, of course.”  
  
“Oh, not at all. I know now, without a doubt, I can trust you to not judge me for my truth. I hope we can see each other again.”  
  
“Of course. You all have a better rest of the day.”  
  
All of them left the room, going to Erica and Soichiro, who waited patiently for them all to leave.  
  
“Hey, have you or mom seen Ms. Toriel? We don’t know where she went.” Frisk inquired.  
  
“She went back outside. I suppose she’s rather stubborn with such a thing.” Replied Soichiro.  
  
“Anyway, do any of you feel better?”  
  
“Yeah, actually.” Answered Chara.  
  
“Hey, Soichiro, I’m so sorry for being so discriminate against you. I was wrong about you. I was projecting my horrible past onto you and kept a distance from you because of it. But that was based on ignorance. But don’t worry, that’s a mistake I won’t make again with you… 'dad’. Thanks for helping us.”  
  
Soichiro teared up, feeling proud of Chara. He hugged her and Frisk.  
  
“Thank you so much! I’m so happy! Thank you for saying that! I love you, kids! You’re the best daughter and son I ever had!”  
  
“We love you too, dad.”  
  
Asgore teared up a little.  
  
“But Chara, you already have a dad.”  
  
“Who said I can’t have two dads? Or should I say three dads? And moms! Who I love very much, of course!”  
  
Asgore joined in on the hug, comically bursting into tears.  
  
“Best… little… brother…  _ **EVER! THANK YOU FOR YOUR HELP!**_  Never before have I received such kindness from a human! Well, technically, you’re a magician, but I’ll count it this time, dammit!”  
  
“Yeah. Thank you, Mr. and Mrs. Yasuhiro. We appreciate what you did for us very much.” Said a placated Asriel.  
  
Soichiro and Erica gave Asriel a placid smile, and all of them went back to the vehicle where Toriel was waiting inside. They all got back in, and went back to Toriel’s house. As they went inside to the living room, they all took a seat, emotionally exhausted from the meeting, with the exception of Toriel and Frisk’s parents.  
  
“So how did it go, my children?” Toriel asked nonchalantly.  
  
“Mom, you were there. You should know by now.” Chara asked, genuinely confused.  
  
“Oh. That’s right. None of you heard me leave while you were talking it out. Erica and Soichiro just let me go, and they didn’t even try to stop me. They just let me go back to the car.”  
  
Frisk made his blank face in absolute pity for Toriel.  
  
“You’re supposed to stay until the person dismisses you, Ms. Toriel.” Frisk said, pitying the boss monster.  
  
“Besides, you could stand a little therapy yourself, anyway. With all the shit you did and experienced, maybe you should’ve participated anyway. It could help you out if you just trusted her.”  
  
“I don’t need someone judging me for what I’ve done.”  
  
“Ms. Toriel, if you stuck around long en-”  
  
“AH AH! I don’t wa-”  
  
Frisk forcibly covered Toriel’s mouth and gagged her, forcing her to listen to what he had to say as he restrained her thoroughly enough to render her powerless.  
  
“Now, as I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted, if you simply stuck around long enough, you would have actually learned something, something that might have actually helped you to better yourself, and not just simply live in the past like a little bitch. Maybe if you learned how to open yourself up to a different way of living, maybe you wouldn’t be so sour. I mean, sure it would be hard, and sure it wouldn’t be the same, but at least it would be new. New and important.”  
  
Frisk released her restraints and gave her the freedom to speak again. She didn’t bother lashing out at him at that point, especially since he did have a valid argument.  
  
“You get one of those. You get one of those, Frisk.” She said, resigning to him.  
  
“Now then, if you are all satisfied, I hope she at least managed to help you with your problems.”  
  
“Actually, yeah.” Chara said, feeling more open.  
  
“She was the complete opposite of what I’ve always known humans to be like. She was actually kind and understanding. It’s almost as if she’s actually a monster.”  
  
“Oh, trust me. She’s not.” Erica said, sitting on the couch on Soichiro’s chest.  
  
“I will admit, however, that she got raped once when she was younger. She admitted it to me the first time we met.”  
  
“Mom, I kinda know already.” Said Frisk.  
  
“I told her what Rhonda did to me, and she told me what happened to her.”  
  
“Oh, so you know? What did she say?”  
  
“Had a boyfriend. He was a nerd. Some jock came to kill him and rape her. Principal heard her, and busted his ass before he could finish with her. Her parents got wind of it, and she wanted to help people through her problems and stuff. That’s why she became a therapist.”  
  
“Yes. She told me that, too. I knew I made the right choice taking you to see her again.”  
  
“Yeah. Thanks, mom.”  
  
All of them resigned for the rest of the day. They were all relatively worn out from these emotions, and for a while, things seemed to remain in such a placated state… at least for the time being…


	25. Furious Flying Fur

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things start looking up after the hybrids went to therapy. However, a simple question becomes enough for Toriel to derail some progress.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not only is Toriel's abusive past mentioned, but Flowey comes out as a personality and gives Toriel a much deserved beatdown. Read this chapter at either your own risk, or your own amusement. Either way, proceed with caution.

Furious Flying Fur (Lost and Found Arc)

* * *

  
About 2 weeks after their first therapy session, Frisk, Chara, Asgore and even Asriel started feeling a lot better about themselves. Things were starting to look up for them all. Even Toriel’s tune changed when she saw that Chara and Frisk stopped harming themselves. Frisk started feeling more confident and stable, and Chara’s hatred toward humans ebbed down to a minor annoyance.  
  
Then came one day when the evening rolled around. Toriel was grading Frisk and Chara’s assignments from their homeschooling sessions. As she decided to take a break, she saw Frisk and Chara in the living room, sitting next to each other as they watched a bad movie.  
  
“Well, isn’t this a fine sight for sore eyes.” She said, noticing the couple’s sedated moment.  
  
“So, no appointment today?”  
  
“Nope. We’re just watching a bad movie together.” Frisk said, still staring at the screen.  
  
“Besides, we finished our homework, so we have some free time to just do whatever.”  
  
“Well, that is good. Just be sure to come into the kitchen to help me cook dinner when I call for you.”  
  
“Sure. Whatever.”  
  
“Hey mom, wait.” Chara said, realizing Frisk was talking to Toriel.  
  
“Yes, my child?”  
  
“Can we talk?”  
  
“Well, sure. What did you want to talk about?”  
  
“It’s about… your former relationship with dad.”  
  
Toriel instantly seized up in anger that remained hidden until that moment.  
  
“What… about… your father?” She asked, clenching both her fists.  
  
“I just wanted to ask if you would like come with us on our next appointment so we could really talk about your old flame a little.”  
  
“He was never an ‘old flame’. He was a whiny little bitch that I raped because he was too fucking spineless to  **DEFEND HIMSELF BEFORE I LEFT HIS FUCKING ASS**!”  
  
Toriel became profane, and she set her left arm on fire. She ignored the flame that danced on her fur.  
  
“He is NOT spineless! He’s just a nice person that-”  
  
“Oh, don’t give me that bullshit, Chara! You honestly think that’s the truth?! The truth is he’s a fucking pussy, AND YOU KNOW IT!”  
  
Chara made her creepy face in frustration and anger.  
  
“He… is not… A PUSSY, MOM! You just never treated him like he mattered until it was too late to! Stop trying to act like what happened is all his fault!”  
  
Toriel started to get savage with her language, and she threw in a hint of sarcasm to add insult to injury.  
  
“You know what? You’re right. It ISN’T all his fault. It’s all  **YOUR FAULT, YOU FUCKING CRETIN!** ”  
  
“Excuse me?!”  
  
“No, you’re not excused yet. If you hadn’t tried to kill yourself like a fucking dumb little cunt, none of this would’ve happened!”  
  
Chara lost her creepy face and started to cry with anger still present.  
  
“I know you don’t mean that, mom.”  
  
“Oh, I did, you dumb fucking bimbo. Since when do you know anything about anything? Your parents died because they had you, and-”  
  
Frisk punched Toriel in the face hard enough to knock her down.  
  
“Stop talking to Chara like that.” He said as his eyes glowed red and black.  
  
“Fuck you, you little mutt. Or should I say son of a bitch, because  _ **THAT’S BASICALLY WHAT YOUR MOM IS?!**_ ”  
  
Frisk lost his temper, and lunged at Toriel, ready to brutually kill her. Chara grabbed him as hard as she could, holding him back.  
  
“ _ **LET GO, CHARA!**_ ” He snarled with murder in his eyes.  
  
“No, please! Don’t kill mom!” Chara asked with tears in her eyes.  
  
Frisk relented, but he didn’t lower his guard as he growled at Toriel. Toriel had enough of this.  
  
“Get out.” She said in a low voice, not noticing Asriel was watching from the doorway.  
  
Chara was shocked. She couldn’t believe what she just heard.  
  
“What? What did you say?” She whimpered.  
  
“ _ **GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY HOUSE! GET OUT OF MY LIFE, TOO! AND TAKE YOUR FUCKING MUTT YOU CALL A BOYFRIEND WITH YOU!**_ ”  
  
Chara gasped in shock, and started crying harder.  
  
“Fine. I’ll pack my stuff and go to dad’s.”  
  
Chara cried silently as she went upstairs to quickly pack up her things, ignoring Asriel as he watched in shock and awe. Frisk followed angrily and went to his room to pack his things as well. Asriel got angry as he heard what happened. Then after a few minutes, Flowey started talking to Asriel in his mind. _Let me out; I have something to tell that bitch_ , the alter-ego said to the prince. Asriel obliged, and Flowey came out to ruin Toriel completely. He violently grabbed Toriel, ready to shout her head off.  
  
“YOU FUCKING BITCH!” He said as Toriel started to tremble.  
  
“Wha? Asriel, why are y-”  
  
“ **SHUT THE FUCK UP! ASRIEL AIN’T HERE TO SAVE YOUR FUCKING ASS, YOU GOAT BITCH!**  In fact, the only things saving you from me are about to leave!”  
  
“What do you mean the o-”  
  
“Mom, if you need Frisk and I, we’ll be at dad’s place.” Chara sadly declared as she and Frisk carried their luggage to Asgore’s house through the front door.  
  
Frisk closed the door behind him, but not before flipping Toriel off with black eyes that had Toriel’s reflection in them. The elder boss monster became petrified, realizing what Flowey had said.  
  
“See that? Your only arguable protection, and you kicked them out of your life FOREVER! Now you have nothing to save you, nowhere to hide, and nowhere to run! I can make you suffer as I wish now!”  
  
Asriel’s horns grew longer and curved down a little before curving back up. Then Flowey laughed at Toriel’s now hopeless situation… which was actually well deserved, especially since she did cause it!  
  
“Now then, since you and I have some alone time, and your son isn’t going to interfere, I want to know what the fuck is wrong with you, Toriel.”  
  
Toriel trembled in fear as Flowey asked the question.  
  
“Isn’t it obvious? Nothing’s wrong with me.”  
  
“Then why did you rape your husband and threaten to kill him, throw him and your entire kingdom under the bus, and let six children go to their deaths before finally deciding to do something about it?”  
  
Toriel didn’t have an answer.  
  
“That’s what I thought.”  
  
Toriel scowled at Flowey while he was in control of Asriel.  
  
“You don’t care about Asgore. You don’t care about anyone. The only person you would care about is Chara, Flowey. You said it yourself. And even then, you can’t TRULY care about them.”  
  
“At least I was fine with that! At least I was okay with not being able to genuinely care about Chara! I’m the one whose soulless! You, on the other hand, I know what you wanted. You wanted to use Asgore for as long as you saw fit, and then discard him. So if you really think about it, you’re why I’m like this. All being soulless did was give me a reason to not feel bad about it. As for you, you have a soul, but never ONCE did you act like you need or deserve it. I’ll admit it, I did kill a lot of people before Asriel got to come back and have us both become one person, but at least I was honest about it! You, on the other hand, you almost killed Asgore by bringing him to such a desolate mindset. YOU’RE the one who should be ashamed of yourself, not Asriel, not Chara, and ESPECIALLY NOT FRISK!”  
  
Toriel started tearing up. She couldn’t believe how horrible Asriel’s soulless side was being to her, despite technically both sides having at least one soul.  
  
“Stop it. Why are you being so heartless? You think I’m wrong to have wants?”  
  
“ **WANTS?! YOU CALL MAKING THE KING YOUR SEX SLAVE AND TREATING HIM LIKE SHIT 'WANTS’?!**  Why are you trying to defend yourself? And why do you do that stupid high class bullshit? You know you’re beyond terrible.”  
  
“What, I’m not allowed to have hope that people don’t think of me as despicable?”  
  
“ _ **HOPE?! YOU CALL YOUR REFUSAL TO CHANGE YOUR OLD WAYS IN THE EXPECTATIONS OF EVERYTHING TO GO IN YOUR SPECIFIC FAVOR 'HOPE’?!**_  The very notion of what you’re saying is laughable at best! To be brutally honest,  _ **YOU’RE A WALKING JOKE, TORIEL!**_ ”  
  
Flowey dropped Toriel back on the ground, laughing uncontrollably at her despair. He found a lot of pleasure in seeing this boss monster cry her eyes out.  
  
“Stop it.” She meeked begged.  
  
“Why should I?! The only decent people in your life cared about you, and you threw them out like a piece of trash! And now you’re deciding to take them back because you think you can make amends?! The very notion is comical to me!”  
  
“Why are doing this to me? Stop treating me like this. Stop hurting me so much.”  
  
“I’m not even hurting you, idiot. And plus, I’m not treating you badly or anything. All I’m doing is giving you a taste of your own medicine. Doesn’t taste so good, does it? Now that 'hubby’ isn’t here to take your meds for yo - oh, pardon me - 'EX-hubby’. Anyway, you’re getting back what you put out. You got your privacy, but you lost your protection and family. You got what you wanted, but in exchange, you lost what you had. And to make matters worse for you, what you had and what you needed most of all were your family, and you gave it all up, all because of one little argument that escalated into something it shouldn’t have been! That’s why it’s so funny for me to watch people’s lives go up in smoke!”  
  
Flowey cackled evilly as Toriel started getting angry.  
  
“Stop. It’s… it’s…  _ **IT’S NOT FUNNY, YOU OVERGROWN WEED!**_ ”  
  
Toriel was angry enough to set both of her entire arms alight. She was sick and tired of having to feel so bad about her past and get judged through its entirety.  
  
She stopped caring whether Asriel was still there or not.  
  
“Oh, so you’re gonna fight me, eh? This is great! THIS is what I’ve been waiting for! It’s one thing to remind people of how horrible they really are, but it’s WAY more amusing if they start trying to 'prove it all wrong’! Those are the people that are actually interesting to me because they’re willing to defend themselves until the end!”  
  
“ _ **DAMN RIGHT, I’M GONNA DEFEND MYSELF! I HAVE NOTHING LEFT TO GIVE UP EXCEPT FOR MY OWN LIFE, SO COME AT ME, YOU FUCKING WEED! I’M RIPPED!**_ ”  
  
Toriel became angry enough to completely engulf herself in flames, similar to a respective aura. Flowey simply laughed at her as the fight commenced.  
  
“Look at you! Trying to make me scared of you like it’s gonna make a fucking difference! Don’t worry about that, lambchop! I’ll wipe that pride off your face in no time!”  
  
Toriel used her fire magic in a propulsive manner, charging to Flowey, only to have her supercharge get abruptly interrupted by a knee to her chest, literally knocking the wind out of her and extinguishing her flames at the same time. Flowey violently grabbed her again and stood her up, holding her by her neck. After she was steadied, he landed a punch to her face. She dodged another, only to have a vine spring up out of the wall and sucker-punch her in her cheek. The force was enough to knock her down to the ground. She got up and tried to claw at Asriel, missing every time except for the last one, which resulted in nothing but a light grazing that couldn’t even break his skin. Flowey guffawed mockingly and jabbed her stomach again, causing her to cough a little blood. She fell to her knees to catch her breath and recover from the blow to her stomach as Flowey stood over her in a domineering manner.  
  
“I can’t believe it. Is that all you got? 'Cause if that’s all you’ve got, then I can’t believe you’re really this weak.”  
  
Flowey forcibly slammed his foot into Toriel’s back, causing her to bellow in pain. He kept kicking her while she was down, listening to her cries of anguish and enjoying every impact like it would be his last. After 30 seconds of “playtime” with Toriel, he stopped as he saw she was thoroughly defeated, crying in pain.  
  
“Please. No more.” She tearfully begged.  
  
“Please, just… please stop.”  
  
Toriel couldn’t dry her eyes, no matter how hard she tried. She felt weak and powerless.  
  
“I’m sorry, Asriel. You must hate me so much now.”  
  
Toriel was completely aware of what she just said to Flowey and Asriel. And why wouldn’t she be? She got herself in the mess she created, and she couldn’t get out. _I don’t deserve to be with anyone anymore_ , she said to herself. _I had it good, and now my family fervently hates me. With a passion. I should just tell Flowey to end this PATHETIC farce I call a life._ As Flowey looked down, he got bored seeing Toriel’s pathetic frame. Then he noticed the locket Asgore gave to her. He took it off of her.  
  
“See, Toriel? I got your precious heart locket, or should I say 'soul’ instead?”  
  
Flowey dangled it in front of her, trying to get a reaction out of her. His efforts worked perfectly.  
  
“That’s my locket… give it back to me.” Toriel grunted, trying to pick herself up through her tears using her rage.  
  
“Aw, what’s the matter? Oh, you want your ba-ba? You gonna cwy if you don’t-”  
  
Toriel swiftly punched Asriel in the groin, causing Flowey to scream in pain and drop the locket. She quickly scrambled to it and latched on, almost like if she let go even for a second, it would be gone forever. Flowey quickly recovered from the cheap shot Toriel took.  
  
“Damn, that fucking hurts! Still up to actually fight?! GOOD! I WAS HOPING YOU-”  
  
“NO!”  
  
“NO?! WHAT DO YOU MEAN 'NO’?”  
  
“I mean 'no’! I’m not fighting you anymore.”  
  
Toriel was still angry, but she was also beyond sad.  
  
“I am  **PISSED THE FUCK OFF BEYOND ALL REASON** , but I am NOT fighting! I concede. I yield. I cannot continue. I don’t know why I tried to fight you in the first place, especially since I knew it was a doomed bout. You are correct about everything you said. I was right to be bested by you. I give up. Do what you will at this point. I don’t care. Just make it quick.”  
  
Toriel gave up, completely relenting to whatever mercy Flowey had for her.  
  
“Fine. If that’s how you want it, then consider this meeting done, Toriel. I think it’s time Asriel got a say in this.”  
  
Flowey went back to Asriel’s mind as the young boss monster looked at his mother in disappointment.  
  
“You know, mom, you’re lucky Flowey decided to spare you. You’re lucky to get away from him with your life.” Asriel said, looking down at his mother.  
  
“Asriel…” That was all Toriel could say in her shock.  
  
“Wait. Hold on. Did I say 'lucky’? And with such a dreaded life like yours? How cruel of me to remind you of how abysmally awful you feel because of your mistakes from your past finally catching up to you. For shame!”  
  
Asriel turned away from his mother, facing the stairway as he took a few steps to it, but not ascending. Flowey came out one last time to berate Toriel, but Asriel was still in control, so they both spoke in unison with a distorted voice.  
  
“You are so wretched that I don’t need to meddle in your PATHETIC life to make it more miserable than it already is. So you know what, Toriel? I’m not going to kill you, and I’m not taking your soul either. No. Now I have a much better idea. Instead of what I did in the past, I’m gonna take a more pacified option. I’m gonna let your own pain end your own sad existence. Yes. If there’s one thing I know best about people hating themselves, it’s that there’s no worse punishment than being yourself. Except maybe being yourself all BY yourself. But look at the bright side. You don’t want Chara or Frisk in your life anymore, so you’ll never be forced to see them ever again. EVER.”  
  
Asriel walked upstairs and quickly packed his bags, not letting his anger abate even slightly.  
  
When he got back down in less than 5 minutes, he headed straight to the door. Toriel desperately clung to Asriel’s leg.  
  
“ _ **NO, PLEASE! DON’T LEAVE ME!**_ ” She beseeched with tears flowing endlessly.  
  
“No, mom! I’m leaving.”  
  
“But Asriel, why? Why are you leaving me?!”  
  
“Because… first, you kick dad out, then you kick the kingdom out,  _ **NOW YOU KICK MY BEST FRIEND AND HER BOYFRIEND OUT?!**_  Who’s next, me?! Well, I’m not waiting for that, so I’m leaving on my own! That way, you CAN’T kick me out! That’s right! I refuse to give you the satisfaction! Goodbye. And don’t follow me, either. Unless you’re ready to make amends. And I mean actually do it, not just pretend and do this shit again.”  
  
“But Asriel-”  
  
Asriel kicked Toriel in the face, forcing her to let go.  
  
“Worthless. Don’t show your pathetic face around me again unless you’re ready to grow up…”  
  
And that was it. Asriel walked out with everything he packed, slamming the door forcefully behind him, and he headed straight to Asgore’s house. Toriel was left in the wake of it all as she was left battered, bruised, and isolated. All she could do was cry on the ground, curling up in a ball. For hours on end, she just wept to herself with no one to hear her cries. She finally understood what she did to herself. She had a great life, had great friends, and had a great family, and she gave all of that up. She would never be able to live down this soul-crushing, unfathomable sadness for as long as she was alive.


	26. Nightmare of the Boss Monster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the beat down from earlier, Toriel goes to bed for the night alone. However, she goes through a nightmare unlike any she's ever had.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Toriel's nightmare involves her past self forcing her to reflect on her actions while getting another beatdown. Read this chapter at your own risk. Also Photoshop Flowey is referenced a great deal near the end of this chapter.

 Nightmare of the Boss Monster (Lost and Found Arc)

* * *

  
Later that night, Toriel finally finished crying as much as she did. She was fully aware of what she did now, and she didn’t take it well at all. She picked herself up, and went straight to her room, isolated, unwanted, alone.  
  
“I suppose this is what I deserve. I had a good life and family, and I gave all of that up for one moment of hostility.” She told herself as she crawled into the bed.  
  
She lost herself in the darkness of her slumbering mindscape, forgetting she fell asleep. It was quiet throughout the house, thanks to her outbursts, and nothing was around to give her any company, not even a hostile entity, for perhaps everything around her knew she didn’t deserve company anymore. Once she was asleep, she seemingly found herself in a void, with distant stars adorning the vast emptiness.  
  
“Oh, goodness. I must be dreaming right now.” She said in surprise.  
  
She wandered aimlessly until she reached a door seemingly popping up out of nowhere.  
  
“My. Well, this is odd. A door just standing perfectly upright? Well, there is nothing else to do but go in, I suppose.”  
  
Toriel opened the door, and stepped into the infinite darkness.  
  
When she finished walking, it gradually got brighter as she continued onward. Eventually, she stumbled back into her house. She saw Frisk and Chara on the couch in the living room.  
  
“What? How? I thought-”  
  
Toriel got interrupted as she got struck on the back of her head. She stumbled slightly and balanced herself on the doorjamb, dazed and confused, and she looked for her attacker, only to notice it was her, but when she looked younger.  
  
“No. It cannot be.”  
  
“It is.” Said the past Toriel.  
  
“Take a seat, old bitch.”  
  
Toriel followed her younger self’s orders and sat down on the couch. Frisk and Chara saw her.  
  
“What the fuck are you doing here, Ms. Toriel?” Frisk said, scowling at Toriel with red eyes.  
  
“That would be me.” Said Toriel’s younger self, who walked into the room.  
  
Toriel of the present trembled in shock.  
  
“Why did you bring me here?” Asked the current incarnation.  
  
“Easy. It’s time I talked to you. Why do you insist on fucking your own life up?”  
  
“What? I would never-”  
  
“ _ **OH, CUT THAT BULLSHIT OUT ALREADY!**_  We all know how horrible you really are! Asriel and Flowey are right. You’re a walking joke.”  
  
“No, I’m not!”  
  
“Oh, is that so? Then why did you kick-”  
  
Toriel punched her past self in the face, who retaliated by sending her out the window. She landed inside a strange room, and the younger Toriel went to her present-day self. Both Toriels went all out on each other, but the present-day Toriel was beaten out.  
  
“Look at you. Trying to use powers in a dream? A great ability for the non-magical. But we are magical, aren’t we Tori? Magical because we are monsters.”  
  
Toriel’s past self violently yanked her current self upwards by her neck and turned her to Frisk.  
  
“ _ **AND YOU BETRAYED THEM. BETRAYED ALL OF THEM. MONSTERS, HUMANS, EVERYONE! JUST BECAUSE OF SOME GODDAMN VENDETTA!**_  You’re just a petty little bimbo.”  
  
“Petty? If I’m petty, then what does that make you?” Toriel rasped, running out of air.  
  
The past Toriel violently threw her onto the ground as she answered the question.  
  
“It makes me truthful AND ashamed to be you!”  
  
Toriel became enraged and wildly punched her past self multiple times, only to get smacked to the ground by her.  
  
“You’re fighting like you used to: nothing held back. I gotta admit, your energy is admirable, but your execution is mistaken at best.”  
  
Present-day Toriel struggled to get up, but she fell to the ground as she got stomped on her back by her past.  
  
“What are you going to do to me?” The current Toriel asked, grunting painfully.  
  
“First, I’m gonna show you why you need to heed your son’s word. Then… I’M GONNA BREAK YOU.”  
  
Past Toriel manifested a door, and grabbed Toriel. She walked through it, and they saw a wall of memories, all of them comprised of everyone Toriel cared about, even Asgore. They were all good memories of the past. Toriel couldn’t take it anymore and tried to free herself. She tore herself away from her past, and tried to run, only to get stopped abruptly by her.  
  
“Yeah. Fucking knew it. I wondered which would break first: your pride, or your body? Looks like I got my answer. Your body will break before your will shall bend.”  
  
Past Toriel rammed a knee into her chest, and the current Toriel seemingly passed out.  
  
About what felt like only a few minutes later, Toriel “woke” back up to find herself in a classroom. Frisk, Chara, Asriel and even Asgore walked inside about ten seconds after Toriel got reoriented.  
  
“What? Guys, what is going on?!” Toriel asked, trying to grasp at her “reality”.  
  
None of them answered. They all just sat down next to Toriel, keeping their eyes out of her gaze. Then, past Toriel entered the room in an outfit similar to Toriel’s outfit that she wears when she’s teaching.  
  
“Good morning, class!” She said, deceptively placated.  
  
“Today, we have a new student. Her name is Toriel. Say hi to everyone, Toriel.”  
  
The real Toriel was speechless.  
  
“Aw, what’s the matter? Feeling a little shy? In that case, why doesn’t everyone else give a little talk to her instead? I’ll even let you guys introduce yourselves. Not that you’ll need to, especially since you all know each other.”  
  
Toriel’s past self laughed at her as she walked out of the room. The present Toriel tried to get out of her seat, but she was found to be stuck to it. Truly a fitting comeuppance on account of her situation in the waking world, for she had nowhere to run or hide, and she could no longer defend herself.  
  
“Now then, with you being forced to listen to us now, it should be as easy as anything to speak to you.” Frisk said, breaking the illusion.  
  
“Wait. What? You know what I did?” Toriel asked, feeling scared.  
  
“Uh, yeah! We all know what you did!”  
  
“How did you know to show up here?!”  
  
“Chara could feel your despair flowing out of your house. She was worried you would turn to dust, so she had to beg us all to help you. And being that Chara really does care about you,  _ **NO MATTER HOW LITTLE YOU DESERVE IT**_ , we couldn’t just stay mad at you, so we… came to help you get better.”  
  
Toriel was touched by what Frisk said.  _Chara’s still willing to love me enough to get me the help I need_ , she questioned to herself.  _She’s the best daughter I’ve ever had, and the worst part is I don’t even deserve her._  
  
“Chara? Sweetie?”  
  
Chara turned to her with tears in her eyes. Toriel followed suit.  
  
“You would come to save me from myself, Chara? Even after I have hurt you so?”  
  
Chara simply smiled and nodded as the tears flowed.  
  
Toriel couldn’t help but hug her.  
  
“Oh, thank you, my child! Thank you so very much! I’m so sorry, sweetie! I should’ve never kicked you out of the house! That’s a mistake I won’t ever make again! Mommy loves you so much!”  
  
“I love you too, mom.” Chara said, returning her hug.  
  
“Thank you, mom.”  
  
“I’m so proud of you. So willing to help me, even if I don’t even deserve it.”  
  
“Yeah. But still, we gotta get outta here.”  
  
“No need to worry about that.” Past Toriel said, reentering the room.  
  
“We’re going on a little ‘field trip’, everybody.”  
  
The room immediately phased out of the classroom and into a bar. Toriel was scared.  
  
“Why are you doing this? What do you want from me?” Asked a fearful Toriel.  
  
“You need to learn something important. Why do you think everything went to shit?” Inquired the past Toriel.  
  
“Isn’t it obvious? Asgore declared war against humans, and he killed six children similar to Frisk and Chara.”  
  
“Ah, but would he have had to kill them?”  
  
“What do you mean?”  
  
“If you had just kept them in the ruins and told them the full truth, maybe you would’ve saved their lives. And even if not that, you could’ve at least given them a better way to protect themselves. Look at you. Six children come to you before Frisk, and all of them have to die before you finally decide to intervene? Pathetic. And to make things worse, why did you even separate from him in the first place?”  
  
“Because I was disgusted with-”  
  
“You were fucking scared, that’s what you were. You never saw Asgore raise his voice even once, and when he finally shows some goddamn backbone, you run away like a little bitch because you couldn’t handle what you saw! You saw a man that was broken down and weary from what the humans did to him, and when he needed you most of all, you abandoned him. Abandoned him, betrayed him, left him to DIE within the cataclysms of his own despair. He considered suicide at some point, you know. He even begged Frisk to kill his ass.”  
  
Toriel from the present started crying at the realization of how great the consequences of her actions truly were. She didn’t want this. She didn’t want to actually be responsible for someone’s death.  
  
“The hopes and dreams of the ENTIRE KINGDOM were almost completely dashed away the second Chara and Asriel died. And you know what the worst part about Asgore’s decree was? You’re the one to blame as to why it was still in effect for so long because it’s your fault for leaving.”  
  
Suddenly, rain started falling hard and fast. Toriel and everyone else was confused.  
  
“What’s happening? How are you doing this?” Toriel asked tearfully.  
  
“You see these raindrops, me? These are all the tears your family has shed for you in your life.”  
  
The rain continued for another eight seconds before gradually slowing down and finally dissipating. Then tissues started falling in place of the rain.  
  
“And these… these are the tissues they used to dry those tears.”  
  
The tissues stopped falling about four seconds later.  
  
“And these represent all the times you showed how much you truly loved Asgore and anyone else.”  
  
Toriel expected something else to occur, but nothing happened.  
  
“Of which, THERE ARE NONE. You don’t do that type of thing, I suppose. And why not, though?”  
  
“They knew how much I truly cared. I did not think-”  
  
“ _ **BULLSHIT! I CALL TOTAL BULLSHIT!**_  Now let’s hear the real reason, Tori. Unless you’re too scared.”  
  
Toriel cowered in fear of her past self. Asgore and Chara looked at Toriel in suspense. Frisk and Asriel shook their heads and frowned in disappointment. Toriel felt ashamed of herself. She didn’t want anyone to know, but she no longer had a choice, just like Chara and Frisk.  
  
“Because I’m a horrible person.” Toriel said with a empty, sullen expression.  
  
“Why are you so horrible?”  
  
“Because I don’t know how to love someone. Because I never knew how it felt to have such strong feelings for anyone. Because I was a total bitch before I met Asgore. Because I didn’t care how people perceived me back then. And all of that is because I’m just a scared little girl trying to act tough because I don’t know any better. That’s the true reason why.”  
  
Toriel fell to her knees. She finally spilled her guts. She admitted her true self. She was just scared, and she acted tough because she didn’t want to show weakness.  
  
“I only acted like that because I don’t know how else to act. But when I had Asriel, I had a small wake up call. I couldn’t just be my bitchy self to a child that I was having, or it would become me. Not that my efforts to avoid that amounted to anything, especially since my son practically IS me! I realized I had to change, even if only a little.”  
  
“If you had to change so badly, why didn’t you get help to try and be a better person? Why didn’t you just ask for help?”  
  
“Because I’m too scared to ask for help in the first place. Because I don’t even know if I’ll get the help or not. Because I think even if I do get help, it would be unlikely that it would do much.”  
  
Toriel held herself and cried, curling up on the ground. Frisk and Asriel breathed a sigh of relief.  
  
“Finally. She speaks the truth. The ugly truth.” Frisk said, finally hearing what he wanted to hear.  
  
“Ugly, and painful, but worth embracing if you can handle it.” Asriel agreed.  
  
“Now mom, was that really so hard? Did you really have to go that far to hide it? Was being brutally honest with us really that bad?”  
  
“No. I suppose not.” Toriel ebbed to Asriel.  
  
“Right. Let’s get outta here, guys.”  
  
“WAIT, NO, DON’T-”  
  
Everyone but Toriel and her past self left the place before she could stop them. Then, past Toriel resumed the fight from earlier by kicking her current self into a wall. As she stumbled to get up and face her, she had a small epiphany.  
  
“Wait. This is my dream. I can do whatever I want.” She realized, making the entire place pitch black while keeping her past self visible.  
  
“Oh, I get it.” Past Toriel said with a smile on her face.

“You think changing a few things around can scare me? You’re merely adopting fear tactics. I was born from them. Molded by them. I didn’t see a merciful way out until I was already a grown woman. By then, it was nothing to me but USELESS!”

Past Toriel grabbed her current self and threw her to the ground.  
  
“The shadows of your past betray you because they belong to me.”  
  
The past started punching Toriel repeatedly at full force without relenting or even slowing down. She didn’t hold back, either.  
  
“Your power and strength betrays you because it belongs to me.  _ **YOUR AGGRESSIVE BEHAVIOR ESPECIALLY BETRAYS YOU BECAUSE IT BELONGS ONLY TO ME!**_ ”  
  
After past Toriel finally finished beating her current self up, she crazily, and slowly, morphed into Photoshop Flowey. The transformation was as grotesque as it was extreme. Toriel froze up in fear. When she finished transforming, past Toriel guffawed a distorted, mocking laughter at her pathetic counterpart.  
  
“Look at you! You’ve gone soft, Tori. Softer than Asgore when he first married you! Did you really think you could defeat me? This may be your mind, but  _ **I AM THE GODDESS OF YOUR MINDSCAPE! AND YOU?!**_  YOU’RE HOPELESS. HOPELESS AND ALONE. AH, THAT’S RIGHT! YOUR PRECIOUS LITTLE PUNCHING BAG 'GOREY’ CAN’T SAVE YOU NOW, AND NEITHER CAN ANYONE ELSE. GO AHEAD. CALL FOR HELP. BEG FOR HELP. CRY FOR HELP. I DARE YOU.  **SCREAM INTO THE DARKNESS! _'MOMMY! DADDY! SOMEBODY HELP!'_   _BEG FOR MERCY TOO, AND SEE WHAT GOOD IT DOES YOU!_** ”  
  
Toriel was trembling, unable to do anything.  _No. No, please. I didn’t want this. I didn’t want to actually kill somebody, especially not Asgore. I don’t want to die. I don’t want to see anyone die. Please. Please just let me go._  That’s what flooded Toriel’s mind without cessation.  
  
“No. Please. Someone help me. Make them stop.” Toriel whimpered in a manner most pathetic.  
  
The Photoshop form of past Toriel listened for anyone to respond. Nothing happened…  
  
“Well, how about that. You called for help… but nobody came. My, my. What a shame. Nobody else…  _ **IS GONNA GET TO SEE YOU DIE!**_ ”  
  
Toriel screamed as her transformed counterpart prepared a large, powerful beam while madly cackling at her impending doom. All she wanted was to wake up at that moment, and all she could do was look away until enough light poured out of the beam and onto her that she woke up.  
  
When she did, Toriel immediately sat up, gasping for air as she tried to recover from the horrible nightmare she had. She had an otherwise horrified silence, trying to process the reality that she came back to. She couldn’t stop trembling even for a second. That dream was surely a literal wake up call, and she didn’t take it lightly.


	27. The Worst Girl in the World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Toriel translates the nightmare she had, alongside the events of everything that has occured in her life, into a wake-up call, and she calls Sans over to talk to him about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Toriel accidentally admits to Sans what she and Asriel did. She also tries to get Sans to help kill herself but fails. You have been warned.

The Worst Girl in the World (Lost and Found Arc)

* * *

  
As Toriel sat up in bed, trying to process her nightmare without losing her mind, she reflected on what she’s been like throughout her whole life. Her thoughts were long and meticulous, searching for a reason for her cruel actions of the past. Throughout these actions, all of them led to the same conclusive reasoning: she was a complete bitch. She resigned herself to this truth and called Sans. After a few rings, he picked up.  
  
“…Hello?” He said, still feeling tired.  
  
“Come over here now; I need to talk to you.” Toriel said in a solemn tone.  
  
“Yikes. Alright, fine. Give me a moment to get oriented, ‘kay?”  
  
Toriel hung up and waited for Sans for at least ten minutes. Then the skeleton teleported into Toriel’s room, fully dressed.  
  
“So, 'sup, Tori?” He said, unaware of what Toriel was about to say next.  
  
“I’m a horrible mother, Sans.”  
  
Sans instantly emptied his eyesockets the second she finished that sentence.  
  
“What did you do?”  
  
“I kicked my daughter and your brother out of my house AND my life.”  
  
“Why?”  
  
“Because I was angry at Chara for trying to get me to go to therapy with them and Asgore.”  
  
Sans let his pupils return, but he shook his head, pitying the boss monster as she sat up miserably.  
  
“Tori… you’re fucking dumb. Out of pity, if you’re about to apologize to me, apology accepted. But only for me. If you wanna talk to Frisk, he’s at Asgore’s.”  
  
“I know. Asriel’s over there, too.”  
  
“Why did you just decide to tell me this now?”  
  
Toriel started tearing up.  
  
“Because I’m a horrible mother, a horrible queen, and a horrible wife. I abused and raped Asgore, I threw out my daughter,  _ **AND I EVEN HAD SEX WITH MY OWN SON!**_ ”  
  
Toriel gasped and covered her mouth the second she finished speaking. She couldn’t believe what she just admitted to. Neither could Sans, who ended up vomiting through his eyesockets. The magic pooled at the foot of Toriel’s bed, dissolving only a few moments later.  
  
“That’s… fucked up.” He said, trying to recover from the shock and convulsion.  
  
“I know. I’m the worst person in the world. That being said, do you have a rope I can borrow?”  
  
Sans emptied his eyesockets again.  
  
“Why?”  
  
“If you don’t mind, I have some 'business’ to take care of.”  
  
“No. You can’t borrow my rope. I need that for the haul Papyrus and I gotta do.”  
  
“Then hold still for a moment.”  
  
Toriel looked at Sans’ hands with an empty expression, and she placed one of them on her neck tightening her grip as tears flowed from her face. Sans’ left eyesocket started flashing cyan and yellow, and he took his hand back.  
  
“Why are you so convinced that you need to die?”  
  
“Because I had a good life, and I threw it away because I don’t know any better.”  
  
“Yes, you do. You’re a pretty smart person, Tori. I mean, after a-”  
  
“No one who’s 'pretty smart’ would just throw away a wonderful life just because they got pissed off and a little horny for their offspring!”  
  
“Tori, I’m just gonna be blunt with you. You admitting to you and your son doing that is gross, but trust me, I looked at human history, and it turns out that it was alarmingly common back then. I think maybe nowadays it still happens, but the humans are probably too embarrassed or disgusted to talk about it. That being said, don’t worry. I ain’t spilling those beans. Also, you really need to learn how to control your anger, or something bad could happen to you or your family.”  
  
“I know. But I don’t know how to start. I don’t think it’s a good idea to just completely change everything about me. If I let everyone see the real me, they’ll all be horrified and disgusted with me.”  
  
“Tori, calm down. You got this. You’re the one who wants to make amends with your family. You wanna fight, or you wanna love?”  
  
“I want to love, but I’m scared that I’ll make myself vulnerable by accident.”  
  
“Maybe you need to be vulnerable! Maybe you need to have a weakness! Sure, there are 'strong’ people in this world, but NO ONE’S INVINCIBLE.  _ **You’re especially**_  not invincible because here I see you wanting to kill yourself, and then trying to have me kill ya, all because you’re scared of what happens when you let the truth show. The truth is you fucked up badly as a queen, a mother, and a wife. But let’s forget the queen and mom stuff. Your relationship with Asgore speaks volumes about your true self. You’re just a scared, angry little girl because you felt like the world owed you.”  
  
Toriel cried much harder from Sans’ brutal honesty.  
  
“I’m sorry! I just don’t… I don’t know what to do! I can’t fucking take it anymore! I just want-”  
  
Sans slapped Toriel in the face, which was enough to bring Toriel back to her senses.  
  
“Thank you, Sans.”  
  
"You’re welcome Tori, but stop crying. You don’t have the right to be sad. You never even let your guard down around the people who deserve to see you when you’re in your most vulnerable state. Dad, Paps and you guys got to see me when I felt weak, and after I let it all out, I started coming back a lot stronger than I was for a long time. You need to let the people you care about see you for the first time. Not as a strong, independent person who can’t do anything wrong, but as someone who’s just like everyone else. Someone who’s got their own set of problems and just needs help dealing with them all.“  
  
"But… but… but they’ll trample all over me like a piece of garbage! I can’t, Sans. I just… I…”  
  
Toriel broke down in front of Sans. She just couldn’t see a better way out of the dark hole she dug for herself. Sans, still keeping the memory of Frisk making an attempt on his own life close to him, was determined to save his friend from herself. He let his pupils come back, and he spoke as earnestly as he could muster up.  
  
“Tori… Toriel, listen. There’s nothing wrong with letting yourself be vulnerable. You just think there is because you never left any chink in your armor unpatched. There’s nothing wrong with letting the people you love see you in the way that truly shows what you are. Me? I tell jokes and puns from time to time because it’s my way of dealing with sadness. I sometimes think that if I can brighten up someone’s day, even if only for a second, I can feel better about myself. Think about it. Why do you laugh at my puns and jokes, anyway? Because it shows who you really are. You smile the brightest, laugh the hardest, and even act the most joyous for others. And do you know why? It’s because you don’t want others to hurt like you do. You put on this mask of happiness because you’re in pain, and your daughter knows it, so she wanted to give you a chance to escape it, to heal from it. You are strong, you are smart, you have the power, and you can beat your despair because you can weaken it before it destroys you. All you have to do is take the first step.”  
  
“But… would I even be able to at least act like I’m okay?”  
  
“Of course you’d be able to, but… maybe you shouldn’t be okay. Acting like you are even when you’re not is just making things worse, and look where it got you. Maybe you need to not be okay. It’s okay to not be okay. Has no one ever told you that?”  
  
“No. No, I’ve never been made aware of such a notion.”  
  
“Good, because you’re not feeling okay at all, and that’s a good thing because now you’re being honest with your feelings. That being said, I think it’s time to let your body tell the truth about how you’re really feeling. Not just to me, but to your family. Sure, they’ll be shocked, and sure they’ll be a little scared, but at least they’ll be seeing the truth.”  
  
“Yeah. I guess they will.”  
  
Toriel let out a bittersweet smile to Sans. Sans simply nodded to her and smiled back.  
  
“That’s better. Now… what do you need?”  
  
“I need some tissues… and some help.”  
  
“Now you’re talking. Here’s a couple small boxes. Now what I suggest is that you go to that therapy session, and let the truth show its true self.”  
  
“Good idea. You should probably get going now. But before you go, I’d like to say 'thank you for being my friend.’ You really pulled through for me, even when I didn’t deserve it.”

“Anytime, Tori. See ya.”

Sans teleported out of Toriel’s room, who got bathed and fed. Then, about 2 hours later, she called Asgore. He picked up on the first ring.

“Hello?” Said the king.  
  
“Asgore, when is the next therapy session? I want-no, I NEED-to get involved.”  
  
“The kids will be ready in the next hour. Did you want to come along?”  
  
“Yes. But I won’t be showing up immediately. Don’t tell them I’ll be there. I want it to be a surprise.”  
  
“Very well, then.”  
  
“Thank you. Goodbye.”  
  
Both of the elder boss monsters hung up and got ready to go to the group therapy session. Toriel was finally ready to let herself be seen by her family for the first time. Not the way she was normally seen, but in the way that showed who she really is on the inside.


	28. True Colors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Toriel ends up going to therapy, and despite her misgivings about it, she actually turns out to be welcome, allowing her to take the first step to getting better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Toriel talks about everything she did. She also admits to wanting to die. You have been warned. She also get a death threat from Soichiro, but she doesn't care much, especially since it's what she'd rather have at thst moment.

True Colors (a.k.a. The Final Part) (Lost and Found Arc)

* * *

  
About an hour and a half later, Frisk, Chara, Asriel, Asgore, Erica and Soichiro were at Dr. Lillian’s office again. Their session was already taking place while Soichiro and Erica waited for all of them just outside the door on the bench again. Suddenly, Toriel walked up to the temmie and magician. Soichiro had a disappointed look on his face when he saw Toriel, and Erica growled lowly, bearing her teeth.  
  
“So, I suppose you both know what I did.” Toriel said, full of guilt.  
  
“My son was crying when he called us last night.” Soichiro said with a dark tone.  
  
“He wanted you dead for hurting Chara, but he was sad that he wouldn’t get to see you again.” Erica said, bringing out her claws on one hand.  
  
“Give me at least one reason as to why we should let you back into our son’s life, and quickly before I turn you into dust.”  
  
“Because I want to make up for it by going to the session and actually staying this time. I had a nightmare, and it made me realize that there’s something seriously wrong with me. I wanted to kill myself today, and I didn’t because Sans made me snap out of it. Please. I need to talk to Dr. Lillian.”  
  
Erica and Soichiro lowered their guard upon hearing the humble way Toriel spoke.  
  
“Wow. You wanted to die because you thought my son would be better off?”  
  
“Yes. I’ve felt this way for a long time, and I need help. Please let me go inside. Kill me after if you must. I don’t care. But at least let me show my true self first.”  
  
“Are you trying to get us to forgive you?”  
  
“No. I don’t want you to forgive me. I want you to know I’m sorry. After this, I… want to go end it all. But… I need to let your son see the scared little girl I really am first. Please.”  
  
Erica and Soichiro were humbled at how sincere Toriel was being. They decided she wasn’t a threat to their son anymore.  
  
“Apology accepted. Now go in there, and get the help you need.” Erica said, retracting her claws.  
  
“Thank you.”  
  
Toriel took the doorknob into her hands, more nervous than ever as she heard a conversation on the other side. She stepped in.  
  
“And to be fair, if all of you are trying to heal, who’s to say she wouldn’t follow suit?” Asked Dr. Lillian.  
  
“It’s nice that you’re being optimistic about it, doctor.” Asriel said skeptically.  
  
“It’s just that… I…”  
  
Toriel silently stepped into the room without saying a word as Asriel and everyone else in the room looked right at her while she closed the door.  
  
“Mom? Is that you?”  
  
Toriel nodded her head, keeping a sullen expression on her face.  
  
“Mom, have you been crying?”  
  
Toriel didn’t answer the question.  
  
“If… I may be so bold… I’ve… come to get help… if you’ll have me.” Toriel said shyly.  
  
All of them were in shock. They couldn’t believe Dr. Lillian was right. They accepted her happily. Even Frisk started wagging his tail.  
  
“ _ **OF COURSE WE’LL HAVE YOU, MOM! GET OVER HERE!**_ ” Chara exclaimed happily as she gave Toriel a hug.  
  
“ _ **WELL, IT’S ABOUT TIME!**_ ” Asriel said in a distorted voice, confirming Flowey was speaking as well.  
  
“You finally admit it! How nice!” Asgore said proudly.  
  
They all gave Toriel a hug, who became apprehensive. She didn’t feel like she deserved the affection at all.  
  
“Please let go. I don’t deserve this.” She begged.  
  
“No. Now that you’re here, I think it’s time you confess.” Frisk said with his eyes turning orange.  
  
“Oh, but don’t worry about being chastised right now. Honesty is a perfectly acceptable outcome in here, for this is a judgment free zone. However, I will judge you a little if you don’t say what’s on your mind.”  
  
“Judge how you wish today, Frisk. Even if you see me as a monster in the truest sense of all, it would still be far too kind of a judgment.”  
  
“We’ll see about that. Take a seat.”  
  
Toriel sat down alongside everyone else in the room.  
  
“Now then Ms. Toriel, you’re already making good progress toward becoming the person you want to be.” Congratulated Dr. Lillian.  
  
“Now all you need to do to start healing is this: speak your mind.”  
  
“What? Really?” Asked a scared Toriel.  
  
“Yes. Speak your mind, and you’ll be heard.”  
  
Toriel trembled a little. She was so scared of what would happen next that she couldn’t keep herself still. Suddenly, Chara and Asriel placed their hands on both of Toriel’s shoulders. Asriel let Flowey talk to her.  
  
“Hey. I know you and I didn’t get along the other day, but you got this. You’re doing what I thought would be impossible for you, so Asriel wanted me to give you a second chance.” Said the alter-ego.  
  
Toriel took a deep breath in and out.  
  
“That’s good. You got this, mom. Go for it.” Asriel said, getting back control.  
  
“You can do this, mom. Let yourself be honest with your feelings, and you’ll feel better.” Encouraged Chara.  
  
“Okay. I’m ready.” Declared Toriel.  
  
“Good. Now let me hear you speak from your heart.” Requested the doctor.  
  
“I’m a horrible woman, Dr. Crenshaw.”  
  
“Why do you feel that way?”  
  
“I’ve done horrible things. I abused Asgore when he and I were married, I abandoned him to let himself run the kingdom all on his own while I just ran away and isolated myself like a little kid. I ran away from my responsibilities because I was scared.”  
  
“Scared? Why would you be scared, Tori?” Asked a confused Asgore.  
  
“Because when we were married, I always thought of you as lower than me, despite your status as a king. At first, I thought that you were just a gullible wimp, and I could use you for whatever I wanted, and then throw you away like a piece of garbage when I stopped getting it. But when I saw you enter that rage-fueled tirade and declared war against humanity, I was scared. I no longer saw you as a gullible wimp. I saw you as someone I didn’t agree with. I just wanted to keep you under my thumb, to make you bow to my every will, to have you answer to my every beck and call. And when I found out that I couldn’t contain you forever, I ran away, scared of what would happen if I ever crossed the line with you. I just… I wanted to start over, have a new life. One that didn’t involve you.”  
  
“Tori… the way you’re speaking… it’s like you’re one of the kids right now.”  
  
“Yes. This… is how I really speak. I just never spoke like this because I was scared of what people think of me. I still am. The thought that people can see right through my ruse of high class terrifies me. To no end. And now, I don’t wanna start over or anything.”  
  
Toriel started crying in front of all of them.  
  
“What do you believe you want, Tori?”  
  
“I just want to die…”  
  
None of them said a word as Toriel held Asgore, clutching his chest as he used it as a tissue.  
  
“I just wanna die. I raped you, abused you, and I let six children die just because of some grudge I had against you. Sans told me it wouldn’t do anything to atone, but the truth is I think it’d be for the best, you know? Won’t have to worry about a abusive bitch like me.”  
  
“Toriel, your death is not required to make things right between me or anyone else.”  
  
“Dad’s right, mom.” Chara said, knowing where Toriel was coming from.  
  
“All you gotta do is… well, you know… what you’re doing right now. Admitting that you fucked up in your life, and not blaming it on others.”  
  
“Chara, you don’t understand.” Toriel said, taking herself off of Asgore, who gave her a box of tissues Dr. Lillian passed to him.  
  
“I didn’t just blame others. I hated your father. Hated the man I married because he wasn’t what I believed to be the ideal person for me: he wasn’t cowardly and willing to do whatever I wanted, whenever I wanted, for whatever reason I wanted. He stopped yielding to me. As such, I reacted badly at the signal he sent out. It all took me by surprise. The firey rage he had within him. I pushed this man so hard, he was already at his limit. I pushed him as far as he could handle without being completely broken, but he couldn’t tell me until it was too late to say anything, too late to say apologies. When the humans killed you and Asriel, he acted out. And now… I can see it was all my fault. I took the kindest, most gentle monster in the underground, and I crushed his hopes and dreams until he had none. Now he’s just a shell of what he used to be, and I’m the one who brought him to that state. He was already close to the edge, precariously balancing himself back and forth to stay up. All the humans did was give him a light tap that was enough to send over the edge. It was easy for them.  _ **I broke him.**_ ”  
  
“Mom, you can’t ju-”  
  
“ _ **I BROKE HIM! I BROKE ASGORE! I ABANDONED MY OWN PEOPLE BECAUSE I WAS SCARED OF HIM! I ESSENTIALLY LEFT EVERY LAST MONSTER TO DIE! AND THE WORST PART IS IT HURTS SO MUCH KNOWING I CAN’T TAKE ANY OF IT BACK! I CAN’T MAKE THE SUFFERING I MADE ALL OF THEM GO THROUGH GO AWAY! IT HURTS! I HATE MYSELF BECAUSE I RUINED EVERYONE’S LIVES!**_ ”  
  
Toriel broke down and wailed to herself on the floor. The unfathomable soul-crushing sadness showed its true form. Everyone except the doctor was shocked and worried.  
  
“I just… I…  _ **IT’S NOT FAIR! IT’S NOT FAIR TO ANYONE!**_  You gave me your love and affection, and this is how I repay you?!  _ **WITH SPITE AND MALICE?! WHY THE FUCK DID I DO THIS?!**_ ”  
  
“Mom, please, you d-”  
  
“NO! I… I can’t go easy on myself right now. I won’t learn a goddamn thing otherwise. And if I don’t learn at one point or another, how am-”  
  
“STOP! Just… stop, Tori.” Asgore said, trying to silence her.  
  
Toriel looked away from him as she stood up.  
  
“Listen to us. We all messed up at one point in our lives, but we can’t just let our mistakes define who we are.”  
  
“Dad’s right, mom.” Said Chara.  
  
“I mean, look at me, mom. I killed myself so Asriel could have a chance at freeing all of us. It didn’t work because I was trying to kill them all, and Asriel knew it was a bad idea, but I didn’t listen to him until it was too late to. And… dying sucks, and it’s super painful, and I still feel guilty for what happened, mom.”  
  
“Chara, please stop. We’re talking about what I did to you all!”  
  
“So what?! We all still messed up as a family, mom! We all made a mistake at some point, and we just beat ourselves up over it because none of us knew it was okay to make mistakes!”  
  
“I know, but I want… no. I NEED you and Frisk to know that I’m sorry for kicking you both out. It’s just that I didn’t want to admit I needed help. But now I know that I do, and… if you’re trying to heal and get better… then, will you please let me join you all? I need help, and I want to get better, but I NEED to do it with people I care about. Please. Help me. I beg of you.”  
  
Chara, Asriel, and Asgore looked at Toriel with tears in her eyes. Here she was, finally admitting the truth, and she was at her most vulnerable state of all. They all hugged her.  
  
“Huh? Wha… what are you guys doing?”  
  
“Mom. Thank you for telling us the truth. We’ve been waiting for so long. It feels great to hear and see you as the person I knew you really were.”  
  
“Ms. Toriel, I’m so proud of you.” Congratulated Dr. Lillian.  
  
“Step to this mirror. I think you’re ready to see yourself for the first time. Not how you imagine yourself, but how you truly are.”  
  
“Okay.” Toriel softly replied as she stepped to the mirror.  
  
“Now, what do you see?”  
  
“I see a woman that’s been broken down to her most basic attributes: vanity and spite.”  
  
“You know what I see? I see a woman that’s just like everyone else: someone that makes mistakes just like us, someone that has been through hell and back just like us, someone that wants to move forward from it all. Just like us.”  
  
Toriel heard the doctor’s words of encouragement. She looked at her reflection in the mirror. She shed her personal vendettas and started to see herself in the way Dr. Lillian described. After a few moments, she saw her reflection clearly, but now in a new light. She opened her eyes wide, surprised and enlightened as she saw her true colors shining through in their finest status.  
  
“Oh, my God. I get it now. I’m not different from you all. I’m… just like the rest of you. Asgore. Asriel. Chara. I’m so sorry for my behavior. I just wish I could’ve understood what I was doing to you all sooner. And you, Frisk, I’m so sorry I judged you so harshly. I don’t think I know how I’ll really act if I can be myself, but if it’s not too much trouble, I’d like to learn. So as a woman with no more options, can you all teach me how to be the person I really am?”  
  
Frisk’s eyes gleamed and shined a bright enough pink to force everyone to cover their eyes. He couldn’t help but run to her and glomp himself on her as he licked her face. Chara and Asriel ran to her, too.  
  
“ _ **OF COURSE, WE CAN TEACH YOU!**_ ” All three young adults exclaimed.  
  
“Well, maybe not teach, but we can help you learn, at least!” Said a proud Asgore.  
  
“Really?! Thank you! Thank you all! Asriel, Chara, I love you kids!”  
  
“We love you too, mom.” Said the Dreemurr children.  
  
Toriel turned to Dr. Lillian with a smile on her face.  
  
“Doctor. Thank you. I feel like a weight has been lifted. I’d like to take part in a lot more sessions until we’re done, if nobody minds, that is!”  
  
“Please! We wanted you to show up in the first place!” Asriel said triumphantly.  
  
“Very well, then. I think we should probably go home. We have something important to get done.”  
  
“Have a nice day, everyone.” Dr. Lillian said, bidding a farewell to them all.  
  
And so everyone left in Asgore’s car. As they all drove home, the ride was silent. Frisk and Chara were asleep in each other’s arms, and Toriel and Asriel were next to each other. Asgore was on the passenger’s side of the car while Erica was driving. Soichiro was in the middle and looked back at his son and his girlfriend, and he smiled at the peaceful sight.  
  
About 30 minutes later, they all made it back to the neighborhood. They all got out of Asgore’s car, who pulled it back onto his driveway. Erica and Soichiro left, and Chara, Frisk and the boss monsters were left alone.  
  
“So… if you don’t mind, you can come back to live with me, you three.” Suggested a shy Toriel.  
  
“Yes! Thank you, mom.” Chara acquiesced.  
  
Frisk, Chara, Asriel and Toriel walked back inside their house, finally coming to terms with each other.  
  
The oncoming months were much kinder to Frisk and Chara. The therapy sessions resulted in great progress being made, and they all learned a lot about themselves, and why they behaved the way they did. Even Toriel made an amazing breakthrough. None of them forgot what happened at their lowest points, but they now knew, no matter how lost they were, they would always be found by their most powerful memories, and they would be taken back home to the place they belonged, for Frisk and Chara, alongside other people in their lives, were lost because of the sins of their painful past, but the path of redemption found them all, and they strode forth, waiting for the future to shine upon them all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All right! Nice job! You made it to the end! Congrats! I have another story if you'd like to see it! But I must tell you, it's not as violent as the previous stpry and this one, but Asriel and Toriel’s relaionship starts changing, and signs of a mental disorders become more prominent as well.


End file.
